Momentos assim
by Malfy
Summary: It's time like this you learn to love again. 1976, 1977. Maaarauders! :D
1. Nota da Autora

Aos meus leitores, 

bom, continuo achando isso aqui brega, mas se faz necessária uma apresentação.

Esta é a minha terceira fic. Não é lá essas coisa, e devo admitir que até o quinto capítulo é bem ruim. Saibam que não é fácil descobrir - não é inventar, reparem - uma trama que funcione, que flua sem problemas. Mais difícil ainda é não cair nos clichês, principalmente quando se escreve uma James e Lily. E fica superfeio para uma ficwriter aquelas fic's cheias de musiquinhas traduzidas e toscas. Justamente por esses motivos eu andei reescrevendo alguns pedaços... Mudei alguns sobrenomes e tirei alguns personagens para contextualizar. Não é nenhuma obra prima da literatura - principalmente porque estamos falando de fanfic's -, mas creio que, finalmente, eu me encontrei nesta vida louca. Momentos Assim nasceu para nos fazer apreciar cada momento, sem preocupar-nos excessivamente com o futuro e nem prendermo-nos ao passado. Temos que aproveitar ao máximo cada um destes momentos. E perceber que, em meio à guerra, o que mais vale é o amor ao outro.

Tenho um carinho enorme por essa fic, e perdoem-me as demoras para postar, eu só quero o melhor, sempre.

Atenciosamente,

Letícia.

* * *

**Este texto não possui fins lucrativos, e a grande maioria dos personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e Warner Bross, assim como os demais elementos do Universo Harry Potter.**


	2. Soa Bem

_**"...There's no combination of words**_

_**i could put on a back of a poastcard**_

_**No song that i could sing**_

_**but i can try for your heart..."**_

Ele dedilhava as cordas do violão com habilidade, a voz grave cantava docemente e sem desafinar. Os olhos focados no lago tinham um brilho diferente, um brilho de mágoa. Já estava escurecendo, mas ele pouco se importava. O horizonte era vermelho, da cor dos cabelos dela e o sol que se escondia atrás das grandiosas árvores negras brincava criando sombras grotescas no descampado. Ela havia sido dura de mais, mais que das outras vezes, ela o havia ofendido. Será que podia odiá-lo tanto assim? O que tinha feito a ela? E por que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, não conseguia deixar de amá-la? Passara por tantas sem se ferir. Tantas que o aceitavam como era - dono de si, senhor de sua liberdade – desejara tanto retornar àqueles tempos que já não distinguia o ressoar sôfrego de sua própria voz na escuridão.

"_**...Our dreams**_

_**and they are made out of real things **_

_**Like a shoebox of photographs**_

_**with sepia-toned loving..."**_

Continuava a cantar, mas imagens de Lílian gritando, com as faces vermelhas, os cabelos ruivos caindo em seu rosto, gesticulando furiosamente e os olhos verdes derramando raiva não saiam de sua cabeça. "_Potter, você é mesmo um idiota. Arrogante! Tirano! Galinha! Crápula! Não passa de uma criancinha mimada que ganha tudo de bandeja dos pais! Nunca pensei que pudesse ser infantil a esse ponto!_" Quando ela terminou ficou aguardando que ele fosse revidar, ou provocá-la. Mas a atitude dele a fez estacar no chão, ele simplesmente deu as costas e saiu correndo pelo buraco do retrato. Nunca esperara uma atitude tão serena, tão digna da parte dele. E agora, sabia o quanto lhe custaria para reparar o que acabara de fazer.

"_**...Love is the answer at least**_

_**for most of the questions in my heart **_

_**Why are we here? And where do we go?**_

_**And how come it's so hard? **_

_**It's not always easy and**_

_**sometimes life can be deceiving **_

_**I'll tell you one thing,**_

_**it's always better when we're together..."**_

Pensar que ela tinha dito todas aquelas coisas por uma "brincadeira" que os Marotos fizeram com ela, a qual ele nem sabia da existência. Sirius e Peter haviam posto um balde de lesmas húngaras dentro da mochila dela. Quando descobriu o que eles haviam feito, já era tarde demais, Lily descia as escadas do seu dormitório para a sala comunal bufando. Sem perguntar quem havia sido o culpado, ela elegeu a primeira pessoa que apareceu a sua frente para descarregar toda a sua raiva. Tinha de ser ele, sempre ele, culpado por tudo que acontecia com ela, fonte de toda a sua fúria. O único homem no mundo desmerecedor de uma segunda chance, de palavras gentis.

"_**...It's always better when we're together **_

_**Yeah we'll look at the stars when we're together **_

_**Well it's always better when we're together **_

_**Yeah! it's always better when we're together..."**_

Decidira há três anos atrás, nunca desistiria de Lílian Evans. Encarava, enfim, como uma batalha que seria vencida a qualquer custo – a duras penas, conhecia o terreno em que pisava. Mas dessa vez o corte fora mais profundo do que podia agüentar, era tão difícil assim aceitar que ele tinha mudado e que a amava? Preferia não pensar mais no assunto, dar-se uma folga. Os olhos castanhos esverdeados que refletiam dor se fecharam e James deixou-se levar pela música.

_**"...And all of these moments just**_

_**might find their way into my dreams tonight **_

_**But I know that they'll be gone**_

_**when the morning light sings **_

_**Or brings new things for tomorrow night you see **_

_**That they'll be gone too,**_

_**too many things I have to do..."**_

A canção era trouxa, não sabia o nome do compositor, mas era uma melodia suave e envolvente. De alguma forma a combinação do violão com sua voz conseguia arrastar os pensamentos ruins para lugares distantes. A mesma sensação de estar ao lado dos seus amigos; Mas pela primeira vez na vida preferia ficar sozinho com seu violão e seus pensamentos. Sirius, Remus e Peter deveriam estar atrás dele, gostava de pensar assim.

"_**...But if all of these dreams might find their way into**_

_**my day to day scene **_

_**I'd be under the impression I was somewhere in between..."**_

O que será que ela está fazendo agora? Será que já sabe quem fez aquilo? Será que vai se arrepender? Buscava alegria em pensamentos vinculados a ela. Como a primeira vez que a vira. Uma garotinha ruiva estava parada entre as plataformas nove e dez da estação com uma expressão confusa, foi quando ela olhou para ele, os olhos verdes como esmeraldas vivas. Timidamente ela se aproximou e perguntou "_Você vai para Hogwarts?",_ "_Vou, é meu primeiro ano lá! Você não está conseguindo encontrar a plataforma não é?_", o James de onze anos sorria encantado enquanto as palavras pulavam de seus lábios em êxtase. A garotinha olhou para baixo e assentiu com a cabeça. "_Venha comigo_", ele disse segurando uma de suas mãos delicadamente, seus olhares se cruzaram e ela corou.

_**"...With only two, just me and you, **_

_**not so many things we got to do **_

_**Or places we got to be**_

_**we'll sit beneath the mango tree now..."**_

É verdade que já havia feito muitas coisas erradas. Já havia ficado com muitas meninas, mas agora estava amadurecendo rápido, estava em seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, era capitão do time de Quadribol e um ótimo jogador, tinha boas notas, há algum tempo tinha deixado de sair com outras garotas. Dedicava-se a ela, era reprovado pelos amigos por investir em um amor tão difícil, mas ainda era um Maroto. Como um dos garotos mais bonitos da escola – lutava em dizer que era "O" mais bonito, mas era um páreo concorrido com Sirius Black - gostava de chamar atenção, era a sua natureza.

"_**...Yeah it's always better when we're together **_

_**We're somewhere in between together **_

_**Well it's always better when we're together **_

_**Yeah it's always better when we're together."**_

Quando parou de cantar abriu os olhos, colocou o violão de um lado e deitou na grama verde. Ficou observando os grossos galhos da árvore que estava em baixo. O céu já estava escuro, algumas estrelas já tinham aparecido e a lua nova brilhava intensamente no mar azul-marinho. Caía no sono na mesma hora em que ouviu um barulho e sentiu alguém sentar do seu lado. Começou a ouvir soluços, abriu os olhos, e pode ver uma ruiva sentada abraçando os joelhos. Preferiu fingir que dormia até ela levantar o rosto, ainda sem encará-lo, e dizer com a voz rouca:

- Você canta bem.

Lentamente abriu os olhos e fingindo preguiça respondeu um seco:

- Obrigado.

Lílian começou a chorar mais, sem esconder o rosto tentava falar entre os soluços.

- James... Me... desculpe... Eu não... sabia.

- Agora me chama de James. - Comentou desgostoso.

- Me desculpa, por favor... Eu fui uma i-i-idiota...

Prongs levantou, sentou-se mais próximo dela e a abraçou pelos ombros. A ruiva pôs-se a chorar mais alto enquanto ele começava a afagar os cabelos sedosos dela carinhosamente. Permaneceram assim até ela parar de chorar.

- Mesmo você dizendo aquilo tudo, eu ainda te amo Lily. – Confortou-a, evitando seu olhar.

Não houve resposta, animado pelo silêncio decidiu alegrar um pouco a situação.

- Eh... _Evans, _só para não perder o costume: Quer sair comigo?

- Nunca, _Potter_. - Aconchegou-se mais nos braços dele rindo.

- Eu sei que você não resiste aos meus encantos ruivinha, mas se continuar assim eu vou acabar não me segurando. - James deu um típico sorriso maroto, e envergonhada, ela afastou-se dele corando violentamente.

- Eh... - Gaguejou - Já está ficando tarde... Acho melhor voltarmos para o castelo... Black estava louco de raiva te procurando.

- Ah, os Marotos! - Exclamou James levantando de um salto. - Vamos correr, vem Lily! - Puxou a ruiva pela mão atravessando o gramado do castelo.

- Eh, Potter... Eu não quero encontrar com o Black, não agora... Nós... Tivemos uma briga séria depois que você saiu. - O Maroto começou a andar mais devagar.

- Foi sério assim?

- Bastante.

- Então acho melhor te deixar na Sala Comunal, eles devem estar fora me procurando.

Eles fizeram um desvio que levava até uma porta escondida atrás de uma pedra na muralha do castelo. Prongs aproximou-se da porta e disse algumas palavras que a fizeram abrir.

- Onde isso vai dar? - Perguntou Lílian hesitante.

- Vamos logo, o caminho é longo.

Começaram a subir um enorme lance de escadas, mas após vinte minutos a garota parou apoiando as mãos nos joelhos.

- Estou exausta.

- Vamos, você não quer ficar aqui a noite toda, não é?

- Não é má idéia.

Sem dizer nada o moreno foi até ela e colocou-a no colo.

- Potter, me bote no chão agora!

- Você prefere ir sozinha?

- Ahn... Não, ok. Mas não tente nada! Ou irá se arrepender.

- Eu nem sonharia, meu lírio.

- Não sou seu lírio Potter!

- Ok Lily, ok.

- É _Evans, Potter, EVANS!_

- Evans Potter, soa bem.

Ela bufou em sinal de desistência. Quando as escadas acabaram estavam num corredor escuro, James guiou Lílian até uma porta a frente de onde emanava uma fraca luz. Estavam a um canto do salão comunal da Grifinória. Não havia ninguém, sem dizer nada, ela subiu ao dormitório feminino e acenou do alto da escada para o moreno dono de olhos castanhos esverdeados que a seguiam.


	3. Bom Dia, Hogwarts!

A paz devidamente re-instaurada entre os ocupantes da torre mais alta do castelo, fez a noite correr sem mais discussões, aborrecimentos ou sequer os costumeiros sussurros inflamados. As garotas recolheram-se um pouco mais sedo no intuito de encontra Lily no alto da torre enquanto os Marotos esperaram até que o Salão Comunal estivesse vazio para deliciarem-se com alguns litros de Cerveja Amanteigada clandestinos. Na manhã seguinte, James dormia tranqüilamente em sua cama no Dormitório Masculino do Sétimo Ano, sem imaginar que dois dos seus companheiros de quarto já estavam bem acordados.

_- Vamos logo Padfoot... Daqui a pouco ele acorda, larga de ser lento!_ -Sussurrou o rapaz de curtos cabelos castanhos que caiam levemente sobre suas faces, seus olhos eram da mesma cor. Era atraente apesar da aparência cansada.

_- Aah Moony, precisava ter me acordado tão cedo? Hoje é domingo, Lupin, você por acaso não sabe que este é o dia sagrado da preguiça? Aquele primeiro dia da semana que todo aluno esforçado usa para __**dormir**__... - _Respondeu o com os cabelos negros um pouco mais compridos que ficavam para trás com muito esforço; os olhos azuis que brilhavam intensamente davam um toque especial à sua beleza - não era a toa que consideravam-no o mais bonito de Hogwarts - bocejando preguiçosamente.

- _Não sei desde quando você se encaixa na discrição de aluno esforçado, Pads... E vo__cê não vai querer deixar de dar bom-dia pro James assim..._

_- Ok, vamos acordar logo esse veado._

Eles aproximaram-se vagarosamente da cama do outro tentando não emitir som algum. Rapidamente, o de cabelos negros esgueirou-se para a cabeceira e abriu as cortinas. Lá estava o Potter, esparramado nas cobertas vermelhas, os cabelos castanhos escuros mais bagunçados que o normal, apenas com a parte de baixo do pijama e os óculos postos ao lado da cama. (N/A: _aaai delícia :9)_

_- Parece um anjinho o nosso Prongs... Mas como eles crescem rápido!. _- Padfoot falou fazendo uma voz aguda e fingindo enxugar uma lágrima. - _Pena que não podemos ficar aqui a observa-te, oh, bela donzela... - _O outro estava quase explodindo em risadas do lado oposto da cama.

Silenciosamente fizeram uma contagem regressiva juntos, aproximando-se mais dos ouvidos de James. Três... Dois... Um.

- ACOOOORDA PROOOONGS!

James rolou da cama para o chão e sentou-se ofegante enquanto gritava - tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- BLACK! LUPIN!

Rapidamente ele se pôs de pé bufando, enquanto os outros dois rolavam no chão gargalhando e um garoto acordava assustado abrindo as cortinas vermelhas da sua cama. Ele tinha as feições que lembravam muito as de um rato, o abdômen em forma de barril, ele também fazia parte do grupo, mas não se comparava a beleza e exuberância dos outros três. Novamente os gritos de James:

- **Sua vira-lata sardenta! Seu lobo desgraçado! Nunca ouviram que não se pode acordar ninguém assim!**

Eles riam mais ainda, James tateou a cama buscando os óculos, colocou-os em seu rosto e habilmente pegou a varinha apontando para Sirius;

- _Levicorpus!_

Potter começou a rir da cara de espanto do amigo que estava pendurado no teto, mas continuava a gargalhar e acabou ficando com soluços, o que provocou uma onda de risadas maior ainda.

- Seu veado... Bote-me no chão agora!

- É_ CERVO_ ce, ê, erre, vê, o! - Ele baixou a varinha fazendo o Maroto despencar no chão. - Se as meninas me dão licença, eu vou tomar banho... - Falou fazendo uma pequena reverência e seguindo rápido para o banheiro, tentando escapar das azarações de Sirius.

- Jaaames! Sai dai! Eu também quero tomar banho! A gente vai acabar perdendo o café... - Gritava pela milésima vez Remus, batendo violentamente na porta do banheiro. Finalmente a porta se escancarou, e Prongs saiu passando a mão pelos cabelos molhados, com a toalha presa na cintura.

- Eeh Moony, nervosinho assim em pleno domingo não vai prestar. Entra logo de uma vez! - Sem perder tempo, Lupin passou esbarrando nele e fechando a porta com violência. - Cadê o Wormtail?

- Não agüentou esperar você sair do banheiro e desceu correndo pra tomar café... - Respondeu Black que estava deitado na cama, fitando o teto. - E a Evans?

- Já fizemos as pazes... Ela disse que você brigou com ela também. - Fez James enquanto se vestia de frente para as paredes.

- Fofoqueira... - O outro soltou um muxoxo e tomou fôlego para falar. - Eu só disse o que ela precisava ouvir a algum tempo...

- Que é...?

- Argh, Prongs! Eu só disse que a única arrogante, idiota, infantil, tirana, e não-sei-lá-mais-o-quê-que-ela-te-xingou era ela, a própria Evans, que fica fugindo dos sentimentos, que vive pisando nos outros e tirando onda de CDF...

- Chega. - Ele estava sério - Já ouvi o bastante, ok?

- Você que sabe. - O outro Maroto deu de ombros no momento em que um Lupin apressado saia correndo do banheiro, vestido e tentando arrumar os cabelos que lhe insistiam em cair sobre os olhos.

- Que clima é esse, será que vocês estavam discutindo a relação e eu atrapalhei? - Perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Ai Remie, como você adivinhou? - Fez James com uma voz exageradamente aguda e um jeito... Afeminado.

- Eu vou tomar meu banho, Jamie, vem junto? - Falou Sirius imitando a voz do Potter e indo até o banheiro.

- Jamie é o caralho. - Respondeu rindo enquanto se deixava cair na cama desfeita.

- Vou tomar café, vê se andam logo, ok?

_- Certo Moony! -_Gritou Padfoot do banheiro.

Quando finalmente os dois Marotos desceram para o café da manhã, Wormtail atacava um cesto de torradas, enquanto uma pequena pilha de pratos formava-se no seu canto da mesa. Sentadas perto dele estavam Alice, Jéssica e Samantha. As três também eram do sétimo ano da Grifinória. A primeira tinha os lisos cabelos negros até o meio das costas e uma alegria contagiante, a jovem Darcy; a segunda tinha os cabelos loiros e ondulados – quase sempre detidos num alto e elegante rabo de cavalo - até a cintura e olhos verdes atentos, uma típica Bone; a última tinha os pesados fios castanhos claros presos num coque frouxo e os olhos felinos um pouco mais escuros que o cabelo, ela era a mais bela do trio e também a mais jovem no clã dos Priuet. Sam, como era chamada, conversava animadamente com a ruiva do seu outro lado. Duas cadeiras depois estava Remus, absorto em seus pensamentos, fitando seu prato de mingau. James olhou furtivamente para Sirius que estava ao seu lado passando pelas portas do salão principal, o outro retribuiu o olhar com um sorriso maroto e eles correram até Lupin.

- Em quem será que está pensando nosso amigo Moony? – Black chegou falando alto e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Desprovido do mínimo de discrição, o Maroto gargalhou da feição enojada do outro, atraindo para si alguns olhares reprovadores. Dos quais não se via exclusa Samantha, que sempre evitara dedicar uma atenção excessiva ao vivaz grifinório.

- _Não te interessa, vira-lata_. - Resmungou o outro quando Sirius sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado.

- Bom dia, meu lírio. – Disse dando um beijo rápido na bochecha da ruiva enquanto sentava na cadeira ao lado dela e de Sirius. – Dormiu bem? – Agora começava passar geléia em algumas torradas e comer.

- Eu não sou seu lírio, _Potter. _– Respondeu Lílian áspera. – E mesmo que não lhe diga respeito, sim, eu dormi muito bem.

- Aposto que sonhou comigo. – Provocou com um sorriso encantador, conseguiria qualquer garota com aquele sorriso, qualquer uma, menos ela.

- Graças a Merlim não, se você tivesse nos meus sonhos com certeza seriam pesadelos. - Falou rolando os olhos. - Mas se me dá licença Potter, eu adoraria tomar o meu leite em paz.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem ruivinha... - Vendo que os outros já se preparavam para levantar James fez: - Só mais uma coisa, prometo.

- Fale logo, Potter.

- Já disse que é **James**, Lily. E... Você quer sair comigo? - Ele já estava de pé, mas apoiando uma das mãos na mesa mantendo os rostos dos dois próximos.

- Nunca **Potter**, nunca. - Respondeu entediada.

Ele fez uma careta de dor ao ouvir a resposta fazendo-a dar um pequeno sorriso. "C_omo queria que fosse sempre assim". _Pensou melancólico, e aproveitando a proximidade, chegou mais perto e deu um selinho um pouco demorado nos lábios macios dela. _(N/A: Go James, go! o/)._No mesmo momento Sirius e Remus que assistiam à cena divertidos, o esperaram se afastar para puxá-lo para uma área fora do alcance de Lílian. Mas ao contrário do que se esperava, ela não explodiu de raiva, apenas manteve os olhos fechados por um momento sentindo os lábios dele separando-se dos seus, virou para frente e ficou mexendo em seu prato.

Os Marotos saíram para os jardins conversando, um James muito alegre dava pulos eufóricos (_N/A: nada gays, apenas eufóricos ¬¬) _descendo o morro.

- Olha só Remus, o veadinho saltitante. - Riu Sirius que vinha mais atrás com Lupin e Pettigrew.

- _É Cervo, seu vira-latas pulguento!_ - Gritou James, divertido.

- _Eu só não respondo porque eu gosto da tia Sarah!_ Mas me conta, o que você botou no suco dela Prongs?

- Dela quem? - Perguntou Wormtail entrando na conversa.

- Da sua mãe, idiota. - Comentou Remus divertido.

_- _O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA JAMES? - Gritou o rato exaltado.

- Calma Wormtail, Lupin só tava brincando. A gente tá falando da Lily. - Respondeu James com um sorriso maroto.

- Ah tá... - Fez o outro envergonhado - Que é que tem a Evans?

- O Prongs deu um beijo nela e ela não matou ninguém. - Adiantou-se Sirius.

- Ela ainda não aceitou sair comigo... - Disse o moreno largando-se debaixo de uma árvore a beira do lago.

- Eu já disse pra você desistir...

-...Mas esse ano eu consigo...

- "Ou não me chamo James Potter" - Acrescentou Padfoot fazendo uma voz infantil. - Ah, qual é Prongs? Desde o quarto ano você diz isso e nada acontece.

- Esse ano é diferente, é nosso último ano, ela vai ter que se render. Porque sabe que ano que vem já não vai ter volta.

- Argh, desisto. Vamos fazer alguma coisa mais útil, sim?

- O que você sugere? - Perguntou Lupin.

- Ranhoso. - Respondeu James pondo-se de pé. - Nunca mais brincamos com nosso amiguinho, não é, Padfoot?

- Aposto que acho ele primeiro.


	4. O Único Problema É Você

- Ah não... Por favor, de novo não... – Implorou a si mesma baixando seu exemplar de "Só os Animagos São Felizes" sobre a mesa e apurando os ouvidos. Novamente as risadas, o som de feitiços sendo lançados e mais risadas. Ela bufou, levantou do banco em que estava sentada e saiu correndo biblioteca a fora enquanto um letreiro piscava em seus pensamentos.

- POTTER! – Urrou quando finalmente chegou ao corredor próximo à biblioteca – MAS QUE DROGA VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AGORA?

A cena com a qual Lily deparou-se era no mínimo hilária. Lá estavam eles, Sirius e James, gargalhando com as varinhas na mão em frente a uma figura de longos cabelos negros e oleosos que fugia desesperadamente de algo que parecia ser um frasco cheio de xampu. Um grupo de quintanistas grifinórios que passava parou para assistir dando espalhafatosas gargalhadas. Sem hesitar, a ruiva colocou-se entre os Marotos e Snape. Suas maçãs estavam escarlates, mas ainda que evitando olhar para o sonserino, ela apanhara o frasco no ar e derramar todo o seu conteúdo no chão perante uma careta de sofrimento dos grifinórios. James suspirou derrotado e já se virava para ir embora quando a voz dela ecoou pelo corredor novamente.

- Potter e Sirius... – Lílian respirava pesadamente – Detenção até o final da semana.

- Ah, qual é Lil? Você não vai fazer isso com seu amigo aqui, vai? – Implorou Black fazendo a sua melhor cara de "eu-sou-um-pobre-cachorro-abandonado-e-se-me-maltratar-vou-ficar-deprimido".

- Vou, Padfoot. Você e o Potter me acompanhem agora, até a sala da professora Minerva.

- Vamos Sirius, não adianta reagir. – Resmungou James num falso tom de derrota. Enquanto seguiam Lily pelo castelo, trocaram um olhar sugestivo e um sorriso maroto, a batalha não seria vencida tão fácil assim.

Ela finalmente parou em frente a uma grande porta de mogno, deu três batidas leves e revirou os olhos, irritada com o ar confiante dos garotos. Quando a porta abriu, uma mulher de aspecto imponente, óculos na ponta do nariz e os cabelos escuros presos em um coque apertado, saiu.

- Em que posso ajud... Já senhorita Evans?

- Desculpe incomodá-la na hora do almoço professora Mcgonagall, mas esses dois... - Disse apontando com o polegar direito para suas costas onde os Marotos fingiam procurar um esconderijo -...Estavam azarando mais inocentes pelos corredores...

- _Inocentes? _- Resmungou Sirius.

-..._Então_ eu dei detenção aos dois até o próximo fim de semana. - Concluiu como se não houvesse sido interrompida.

- _Mas... _- Interveio James - Por um _acaso_ nós teremos a primeira partida de Quadribol do torneio contra a Lufa-Lufa, no sábado. E eu como capitão, e o Sirius como batedor, temos treinos árduos pela frente. É claro que a diretora da casa não vai querer prejudicar o time, não é _professora_?

- Entendo Sr Potter, entendo. Também creio que os treinos não terão mais de duas horas de duração, deixando os senhores com o restante do dia livre. Sendo assim, as detenções de vocês serão na quarta-feira à noite. O Sr Black será supervisionado pelo monitor Lupin para limpar a Sala de Troféus...

-_ De novo... _- Padfoot fez num muxoxo.

-Sim, Sr Black, _**De novo.**_ - Ela limpou a garganta - Enquanto o Sr Potter organizará os livros da Sessão Restrita, assistido pela Senhorita Evans.

- Mas, professora...

- Sem "_mas_" Lílian, se é tudo, estão dispensados. Você, James, fique.

- Claro, madrinha. – Falou quando os outros já tinham saído do escritório.

- Ah James, James... O que Alan e Sarah vão fazer quando receberem a carta contando que já é a quinta vez só esta semana?

- Meu pai provavelmente vai rir, enquanto minha mãe me manda cinco berradores. Mas é claro, que se a minha maravilhosa, inteligente e linda Minervita _não_ contasse ao Dumbledore, ele _não _poderia mandar uma coruja aos meus pais e pouparia os tímpanos do seu amado afilhado. – Disse dando seu melhor sorriso de _"a-minha-arcada-dentária-é-perfeita"_.

- Não adianta me bajular... – Ela tentava manter a pose séria, mas um pequeno sorriso formava-se no canto dos seus lábios. – Suas brigas com o Snape estão tornando-se cada vez mais nocivas e freqüentes James. Sabe que se estiver precisando de ajuda não deve hesitar em procurar-nos, não sabe?

Mcgonagall estava preocupada, mesmo tentando sempre tratá-lo como os outros alunos, ela e Dumbledore, como padrinhos se importavam com as atitudes do jovem Potter. Vendo que James estava com o olhar perdido na lareira e não parecia disposto a responder, sugeriu que fosse aproveitar os dias nos jardins e _sem azarar ninguém_.

Andando sem rumo pelos corredores ele pensava alto:

- _Meu único problema é você, Lily. _

- Já de volta? – Perguntou Lupin vendo o outro Maroto entrar pelo buraco do retrato.

- Fomos apanhados e o James ainda está com a Mcgonagall. – Respondeu Sirius largando-se em uma poltrona ao lado de Remus. O salão comunal da Grifinória estava quase vazio, estavam apenas os dois e um grupo de meninas do sexto ano que não paravam de lançar sorrisinhos e olhares furtivos a eles.

- Detenção? - Perguntou Wormtail sentado numa das mesas cercado de pacotes pequenos.

- Um dia só, eu vou ter que limpar _de novo_ a sala de troféus e o Prongs vai organizar os livros na sessão restrita.

- Quem vai supervisionar? - Perguntou Remus, receoso.

- Graças a Merlim eu fiquei com você, já o James...

- Lily. - Concluiu divertido.

- Ouvi meu nome? - Ela perguntou enquanto entrava pelo buraco do retrato.

- Só estávamos comentando que você deveria assumir logo seu amor pelo Prongs.

- Ah Sirius, que engraçado! Pois eu estava tentando contar as vezes que disse a você o quanto eu _odeio_ o Potter. - A ruiva dirigiu-se a uma mesa e já estava concentrada em um livro bastante volumoso.

Aproveitando-se da distração dela, Sirius lançou um sorriso maroto a Remus, chegou sorrateiramente por trás de Lily e habilmente tirou o livro das mãos dela protegendo-o atrás de suas costas.

- E quantas vezes será que eu terei de salvar vocês dos venuzianos comedores de cérebro? - Perguntou ele em meio a gargalhadas das tentativas frustradas dela de recuperar o livro.

- Maldita hora em que eu me tornei sua amiga. O Remus pelo menos me deixa estudar. - Bufou derrotada - E que história é essa de _venuzianos_?

- ONDE? CADÊ ELES SIRIUS? ME PROTEGE, EU IMPLORO! - guinchou Peter, pulando de sua mesa para trás do Maroto.

- Ali Wormtail, atrás de você! É melhor você correr para a cozinha, eles detestam elfos-domésticos! - Brincou Sirius vendo o outro sair disparado tropeçando nos calcanhares. - Ah _Evans,_ eu também tenho que lhe explicar tudo, não é?

- É. - Respondeu entediada.

- Essas coisinhas que parecem inofensivos montes de papel chatos, são na verdade venuzianos, enviados a terra por seus líderes com o objetivo de devorar a maior quantidade de cérebro CDF's possível. - Explicou com o mesmo sorriso de "eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes" de outro Maroto.

- E eu ainda te ouço, Sirius Black... - Suspirou Lílian batendo com uma das mãos na testa.

- Claro, _ruivinha_ - Disse destcando o jeito que James a chamava - Você me ama! - Padfoot deu as costas e saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

Já estava anoitecendo, desde que saíra do escritório da Professora ele deixou-se levar pelos corredores do castelo, andou durante alguns minutos que mais pareceram horas até que parasse na frente da tapeçaria de Barnabás no sétimo andar. Passou três vezes pelo corredor concentrado, até que surgiu uma porta simples de carvalho e sem hesitar abriu-a e entrou na Sala Precisa.

Anormalmente encontrou dentro da sala um vasto jardim, com arbustos floridos, árvores baixas e até uma pequena fonte onde passarinhos tomavam banho. Sentou na grama e ficou observando as borboletas que passavam constantemente, até que de trás de uma das árvores saiu um cervo, sem chifres e um pouco menor do que ele costumava ser quando na forma animaga.

- Você é uma fêmea, não é? - Disse calmamente vendo o animal se aproximar. - Não tenha medo, quem sabe, eu não tenho sorte com você? - Perguntou divertido.

- Por que não tenta, hein Prongs? - Ouviu alguém gargalhar e virou para ver de onde vinha a voz.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, tem James pra _todas. _- Retrucou piscando um olho para Sirius.

- Ciúmes? Desse veado? Nem morto, vivo, ressuscitado ou reencarnado. - Fez Sirius com uma cara de nojo - Tá fazendo o que aqui além de paquerar pobres donzelas indefesas? Espera, não responde. Você estava pensando numa certa ruivinha esquentada de olhos verdes?

- Aham. - James concordou com a cabeça, seus olhos brilhando tristemente.

- O Moony acha que você deveria continuar com o plano...

- Eu não consigo ficar longe dela, "me comportar direito", nem parar de azarar o Seboso.

- Argh, que coisa melosa. Aja como um Maroto, ok?

- Ok - Respondeu pondo-se de pé - O que vamos fazer agora, se um: Eu não posso sair com mais garotas para a Lily perceber que eu mudei, dois: Eu não posso azarar os outros pra Lily perceber que eu mudei, três: Eu não posso ir atrás da Lily até que ela sinta minha falta. - Disse sorrindo marotamente.

- Que tal um treino de Quadribol sobre o luar?

- _Oh, que romântico!_ - Disse James com falso entusiasmo, enquanto deixavam o jardim para trás. – Eu vou vomitar.


	5. Para Relaxar

**N/A: **_Gente... Desculpa demora, mas esse cap. acabou ficando maior;_ prometo que vou dar uma corrida com o próximo... Obrigado pelas reviews, e mais uma vez desculpem, é que eu sofro de lerdeza crônica :XX

**Recomendo ler as minhas anotações, pra não perguntar as mesmas coisas que estão lá escritas, ok?**

_**Reviews: **_

**Miih Malfoy**: Sim, eu já assisti à "Era do Gelo 2". Por que? xD aí está o tiagoso... /crise de riso/

**Karol: **Relaaaaaaxe minha filha, aí está o tão esperado quarto capítulo!

**Zuma: **Pronto Zumones! o/ Ah, a música que a Lily canta é em sua omenagem :D

**Sassah Potter i Aninhah Potter: **Obrigado pelo carinho de sempre meninas. Espero que gostem desse cap. também!

**Thata Chan: **Eu recebi três reviews! o/ volte sempre, ok? as suas reviews serão sempre bem vindas.

Apenas mais uma manhã agitada no dormitório feminino das setimanistas da Grifinória. Uma garota ruiva saiu do banheiro e suspirou ao perceber as colegas dormindo, silenciosamente correu até sua cabeceira e deu um toque de varinha no delicado despertador azul-bebê, que soltou um grito agudo e agonizante.

- O QUE FOI? – Gritou Samantha, escorregando de sua cama.

- QUEM MORREU? – Foi a vez de Alice pular assustada.

-...Cadê o Remus? – Jéssica perguntou confusa, fitando as amigas.

Com um novo da varinha Lily fez e objeto silenciar, o quarto foi preenchido rapidamente por uma crise de riso geral. Ela e Sam entreolharam-se e a segunda perguntou risonha:

- Sonhando com um Maroto, senhorita Bone?

- Eu... Eh... – A loira corou. – Não tinha um jeito pior de acorda a gente não, Lil? – As outras riram mais ainda do embaraço da amiga. – E se... E seu eu estivesse?

- Pelo menos _você_ admite, não é "_Evans"_? – Brincou Alice. A ruiva corou fortemente e bufou irritada.

- Espero vocês lá em baixo. - Disse antes de desaparecer dormitório a fora.

- Quando será que ela vai assumir?

- No dia em que a Sam sair com Sirius Black. – Respondeu Jéssica indo para o banheiro com o uniforme nas mãos.

- Falando em garotos... Cadê o Frank, lice?

- Fazemos seis meses juntos na semana que vem... – Disse com o olhar sonhador.

- Parabéns adiantados, futura senhora Longbottom. – Samantha riu levemente enquanto mexia em seu malão.

- Que exagerada, senhorita Priuet! – Ela sorriu radiante.

- Já estão prontas, meninas? – Lily colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto ofegante e com os cabelos levemente desalinhados.

- Quase...

- O que te atropelou, Lily? – Fez Jéssica enquanto saia do banheiro devidamente arrumada.

- Um caminhão... Vulgo, James Prongs Potter. – Disse Sam rindo enquanto corria para tomar banho.

- Muito engraçadinhas... – Respondeu a ruiva sarcasticamente. – Graças a Merlim eu não tive o desprazer de cruzar com aquele individuo na primeira hora do meu glorioso dia, e se isso lhes dissesse respeito eu estava fugindo de um sapo _gigante_ que algum idiota fez o favor de esquecer lá em baixo.

Alice corou fortemente e começou a tossir.

- Você sabe quem foi, lice? – Perguntou Jéssica desconfiado sentando na beira da cama da amiga.

- Eh... _Cof_, eu acho que foi o, _cof_, Frank que esqueceu aqui, _cof_, na torre.

- O Longbottom aqui? Quando? – A outra ficou mais vermelha ainda, arregalando um pouco os olhos.

- Ontem _cof, cof_, à noite. – Respondeu num fio de voz.

- Quem vê assim, tão calminha, nem imagina do que ela é capaz! – Brincou Samantha, saindo do banheiro.

Elas riram durante alguns instantes depois que Alice correu para se arrumar, até que com as faces rosadas, livros na mão, uniformes alinhados e mochilas nas costas desceram todas ao salão comunal. Lílian que vinha um pouco a frente com Jéssica arregalou os olhos ao notar que a sala encontrava-se vazia.

_**- **__Não podemos ter nos atrasado tanto assim!_- As outras riram do desespero dela, mas silenciaram quando alguém disse num meio bocejo:

- _Ah... Cal, chega... Atraa-sada uma vez na vida, nã-ão faz maaal. A ninguém._

James – ajeitando os cabelos - saia ao mesmo tempo em que elas do dormitório masculino, seguido por Pedro que tentava passar rápido por ele guinchando coisas com: "Café... Perder... Fome...Marotos..." - e Sirius que terminava de abotoar a camisa, preguiçosamente. _(N/A: Ai delícia ;9) _Samantha, Jéssica e Alice riram do quase comentário do Maroto, enquanto Lílian bufou e apertou o passo. Prongs respirou fundo adquirindo o habitual brilho no olhar e o sorriso maroto.

- Não adianta correr, _Evans_. Já perdemos a primeira aula... - Disse calmamente, levantando o braço esquerdo para dar passagem a Wormtail que se esgueirou e passou correndo para a cozinha. - A primeira aula é de História da Magia, relaxe Lílian. Ninguém ia perder nada mesmo.

Ele deu de ombros e largou-se no sofá. As meninas também não pareciam dispostas a ir para a aula e lançaram instintivamente um olhar para Sirius que estava assistindo tudo apoiada no pilar mais próximo às escadas, quando Lily parou, ficando vermelha e respirando pesadamente, ela abriu a boca para falar algo – ou gritar -, mas Jéssica foi mais rápida.

- Eh... Black, onde está o Remus?

_- Eu acho que já ouvi isso hoje..._ – Sam cochichou no ouvido de Alise que abafou um risinho.

- Posso saber o por que do interesse nele, Bone? – Indagou o Maroto com uma sobrancelha erguida. A menina olhou para de James para Lílian

- Nada de mais. Só que ele não está com vocês, e... Ele normalmente está. Ah! Dá pra responder logo a minha pergunta? – As faces dela adquiriam um tom rosa claro.

- Pare de enrolar Padfoot... – Intrometeu-se James divertido – Cara senhorita, o nosso querido Remus Moony Sacana Lupin decidiu não chamar os seus leais companheiros esta manhã e deve estar sentado na classe do Professor Bins esquecido de nós e _concentradíssimo_ na aula como bom CDF que é...

Derrotada, Lílian juntou-se ao grupo sentada no tapete. Com James deitado no sofá, inconscientemente ela passou a observá-lo. Desde a calça do uniforme meio amassada, à camisa branca de botões um pouco levantada, o que deixava a mostra o abdômen de jogador de Quadribol; os lábios rosados, o nariz afilado, até os óculos redondos que escondiam os brilhantes orbes castanho-esverdeados que a fitavam. Ao perceber os olhos da ruiva passeando por seu corpo o Maroto riu internamente e corou, quando seus olhares encararam-se ele marotamente, mas acabou ficando embaraçado. Encararam-se por alguns instantes até que ela desviou o olhar. "_Onde já se viu? Ela __**observando o Potter**__? Estava ficando louca?". _

- Exatamente o que eu diria se o veado aí não me interrompesse. – Falou Sirius num falso tom indignado.

- É _CERVO. _– Sibilou o outro para que as garotas não pudessem ouvir, fazendo uma cara emburrada. – E o que o nosso vira-lata... Hem, hem, digo: _amigo_, propõe para nós entediados reles mortais fazermos agora?

- Por que você não canta, Potter? – A Evans perguntou olhando para o outro lado. Todos a fitaram em silencio no que ela exibiu um sorriso maroto. –Se é pra filar aula, vamos filar direito.

- Depois disso eu faço qualquer coisa. Seu pedido é uma ordem, ruivinha. – Ele piscou um olho para ela e subiu as escadas para o dormitório pulando os degraus.

- Como você sabe que o Prongs toca violão, Lily? – Perguntou Sirius curioso.

- Não te interessa, _Padfoot_... – Respondeu provocante. – E aah, senhor Black! Você ainda não me explicou de onde vieram esses apelidos...

- É mesmo... – Fez Jéssica – Por que Moony?

- Por que Padfoot? – Indagou Samantha.

- Por que Wormtail? – Alice também entrou no jogo.

- E Por que _Prongs_? – Terminou Lily.

Embaraçado, ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito, um pouco corado, o rapaz ficou em pé em frente a Sam e respondeu:

- Isso é um interrogatório, senhoritas?

- Pode crer... _Black_.

A garota o empurrou com o dedo indicador, fazendo-o cair sentado na poltrona que estava atrás. Por impulso ele a puxou para perto a colocando sentada no seu colo. Sentiu a respiração levemente alterada do Maroto em seus lábios. E fitara os penetrantes olhos azuis que se fechavam lentamente, enquanto aproximava os rostos. Ele passou os braços firmemente em volta da cintura dela. Sam sorriu próxima à boca dele – muito próxima – afagou levemente os cabelos negros e levantou-se de um pulo do colo de Sirius. Ele abriu os olhos e a fitou emburrado quando ela sorriu de volta, no mesmo momento em que James descia novamente as escadas com o violão nas mãos.

- _Senhor Sirius Padfoot Black! _Você_ por acaso _estava me_ traindo?_– Perguntou com a voz esganiçada e aguda.

- _Pretendia...__** – **_Resmungou o outro. – Mas calma Prongs, não deixe o seu lado... Veado, falar mais alto. As meninas não estão acostumadas e podem se impressionar. – Seu tom agora era de uma falsa reprovação quase inquestionável, as garotas que já riam passaram a gargalhar.

Estavam todos sentados sobre o tapete, formando um circulo, ao lado de Samantha estava Sirius, depois Jéssica, Lily, Alice e James. Ele colocou o violão no colo e começou a tocar, a melodia era forte e envolvente, sua voz grave soou novamente, sem desafinar.

"_**... Não sou escravo de ninguém,  
Ninguém senhor do meu domínio,  
Sei que devo defender  
E por valor eu tenho  
E temo o que agora se desfaz..."**_

O Maroto cantava com o olhar perdido numa das janelas da torre, lá fora o céu estava coberto de nuvens como era de se esperar, em Outubro o clima ficava mais frio. Remus deveria estar na aula, copiando a matéria. Pettigrew estava na cozinha, acabando com toda a comida dos elfos. Mas nada disso importava, o momento era aquele e Prongs não desperdiçaria nenhum daqueles minutos.

"_**...Viajamos sete léguas,  
Por entre abismos e florestas,  
Por Deus nunca me vi tão só.  
É a própria fé o que destrói.  
Estes são dias desleais..."**_

Lílian o observava atentamente, como se perder um mínimo movimento dele fosse uma passagem direta para Azkaban. O som da voz dele e o mover dos lábios rosados a hipnotizavam. Seus olhares se cruzaram mais uma vez, ele continuou a cantar. Cantava para ela. James sorriu ao vê-la sustentar o olhar mesmo ficando corada gradualmente, sempre adorou o tom vermelho que as bochechas dela ficavam, fosse de irritação, de raiva, de vergonha ou de felicidade. Ela sempre corava. Agora Sirius cantava também, rua voz era um pouco mais grave e ruça, a união das duas vozes ecoava firme e docemente pelas paredes da torre. Eles olharam-se de lado e trocaram um sorriso maroto, mas Prongs continuava a encarar a ruiva com o familiar brilho nos olhos, enquanto Padfoot buscava insistentemente.

"_**...Sou metal – raio, relâmpago e trovão; **_

_**Sou metal, eu sou o ouro em brasão **_

_**Sou metal: me sabe o sopro do dragão..." **_

Eles terminaram com o refrão e as garotas aplaudiram animadamente - no que, diga-se de passagem, o ego dos dois triplicou de tamanho - Com direito a assovios de Alice. Jéssica pediu o violão para James que o cedeu gentilmente, ela olhou para as outras e piscou significativamente para Lily sibilando um "_Kiss me"_, que a ruiva compreendeu e corou levemente. A loira começou com uma balada mais animada no violão, até que a Evans começou a cantar:

"_**Kiss me, out of the beared barley, **_

_**Nightly, beside the green, green grass. **_

_**Swing, swing, swing the spinning step, **_

_**You'll wear those shoes and i will wear that dress..." **_

Os Marotos estavam de queixo caído. A voz da ruiva soava imponente e afinada, era doce e levemente rouca. De olhos fechados ela cantava com o corpo, a melodia fluía em seu sangue e transmitia uma segurança confortável. O som embalava toda a torre. A letra romântica e sonhadora, com pequenos toques de provocação. Sam, Alice e Jéssica a acompanharam belamente no refrão.

"_**...Oh, Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight **_

_**Lead me out on the moonlit floor **_

_**Lift your open hand **_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance/ **_

_**Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me..." **_

Lílian abriu os olhos, todos sorriram para ela. Jéssica continuava a tocar, Potter a fitava encantado e ela retribuiu o olhar na mesma intensidade. "_Bem que ele podia ficar sempre assim, de boca fechada" _ela sorriu internamente "_Ok, eu devo estar pirando. Ficar encarando o Potter assim é vergonhoso_" voltou a concentrar-se na música.

"_**...Kiss me down by the broken tree house **_

_**Swing me upon its hanging tree **_

_**Bring, bring, bring your flowed hat **_

_**We'll take the trail marked on your **_

_**Father's map **_

_**Oh, Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight **_

_**Lead me out on the moonlit floor **_

_**Lift your open hand **_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance/ **_

_**Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me." **_

Todos aplaudiram mais uma vez, James e Sirius gritavam "vivas". Lily corou envergonhada, o que fez as meninas rirem.

- Nossa Lily, de onde você tirou essa voz? – Indagou Sirius risonho.

- Existem coisas na sua garganta chamadas _cordas vocais_ Padfoot... – Fez James. As grifinórias riram mais ainda.

O buraco do retrato se abriu e entrou um Lupin pensativo, vendo o grupinho sentado no chão ele sorriu marotamente e meneou a cabeça.

- O mundo está perdido_, Lílian Evans _dividindo o mesmo cômodo que_ James Potter e Sirius Black,_ em pleno período de aula obrigatória, sem que ninguém saísse ferido_... – _Disse num falso tom surpreso. – Mas vamos, vagabundos. – Falou aos dois, piscando um olho para as meninas - Com todo o respeito, senhoritas... A aula de Feitiços já vai começar.

**N/A: **Prooooonto! Finalmente, o quarto capítulo on o/ Então garanto para o próximo _**as detenções do Sirius e do James**_.

As músicas utilizadas são:

**Metal Contra as Nuvens - Legião Urbana**

_Homenagem a Renato Russo, 10 anos dia 11/10. _

**Kiss Me - Danni Carlos**

Não precisa nem dizer, né? Beeijão :D


	6. Detenção

**N/A:** Milhões de desculpas pela demora. Justificando; eu demorei por que tive ensaios, provas, atividades e tal...

Mas deixa-me postar logo o capítulo se não vai rolar fight aqui xD

Haaa, _obrigado pela reviews!_

O vento frio da noite assanhava mais ainda seus cabelos castanhos-escuros, as mãos que seguravam firmemente a vassoura estavam dormentes, por trás dos óculos redondos fitava todos os outros treinando animadamente um pouco a baixo. Sirius lançava balaços contra o outro batedor, Arnoldo Brewey, ele era do mesmo ano que os Marotos e devolvia as bolas com força. Os artilheiros, Robert Brown - setimanistas veterano no time -, Jéssica e Nicole Finger – quintanista, que havia entrado na equipe há pouco tempo – arremessavam a goles ser cessar na direção das balizas protegidas por Christofer Wood. Treinavam há meia hora, James já estava ficando rouco de tanto gritar instruções aos jogadores. Como capitão do time há dois anos, era acostumado ao desgaste provocado pelos treinos e pelas partidas. Fitando o céu azul escuro avistou a pequenina bola dourada um pouco à frente, adiantou-se tentando alcançá-la. Esticou o braço na tentativa de agarrar o pomo, quando ouvi um urro muito alto. Olhou para baixo, todos os jogadores estavam aglomerados no meio do campo ao redor de alguém. Pressionou o bico da vassoura para baixo e mergulhou ganhando velocidade, próximo ao solo, desmontou e correu até onde eles estavam.

- Cheguem pra lá! – Bradou, no que todos o obedeceram silenciosamente.

Arnoldo, o batedor estava estirado no chão com uma mão segurando o braço direito, de olhos cerrados e mordendo a boca tentando conter gemidos de dor.

- O que aconteceu? – Indagou para Sirius que estava atrás dele.

- Um balaço veio do nada e acertou o braço dele... _Duas vezes._ – Respondeu com uma careta.

- Vamos falar com Madame Pomfrey, ela dá um jeito nisso. Vá chamá-la, Jess.

- Certo. – Respondeu a garota, virando-se para correr.

- Foi você que lançou o balaço, Padfoot?

- Não... A gente tinha deixado um na caixa, bem preso enquanto treinava com o outro... Como ele conseguiu fugir eu não sei, _a não ser..._ – Ele lançou um olhar a onde estava o baú das bolas. – Que alguém tenha soltado ele de propósito.

- _**Aaaaaah! **_– Jéssica voltou correndo para o campo.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Christofer.

- Tem... Um bicho... Atrás das arquibancadas... – Respondeu ofegante.

Ao ouvi-la, Sirius apurou os ouvidos e concentrou-se, como um cão-de-caça trabalhando. De repente ele saiu correndo em direção as arquibancadas enquanto James pegava a vassoura e dava um impulso ganhando altura rápido. Padfoot esgueirou-se por entre os bancos e as tendas, em silencio pode ver uma figura branca, com a capa da escola encolhida no canto olhando para o capo de Quadribol. Aproximou-se sem ser visto, era um garoto apenas uns dois anos mais jovem que ele, pôde deduzir, com curtos cabelos de um loiro escuro. Seu peito inflou de fúria.

- _**LESTRANGE! **_– Berrou em cólera.

Rabastan congelou. Sirius tremia de raiva, fechou os punhos e partiu para cima do outro. Segurando-o pelo colarinho da camisa que usava por baixo tirou os pés dele do chão. Os olhos do sonserino esbugalharam deixando transparecer o medo que sentia por um instante, mas logo retomou sua expressão fria.

- Tire suas patas de mim, Black. Seu namoradinho-Potter não está aqui para te proteger, você não tem chances contra mim e sabe disso. – Tentou amedrontá-lo, mas Padfoot não estava tentado a ceder. Jogou o loiro contra a parede tirando a varinha de dentro das vestes de Quadribol.

- _**Expelliarmus! **_– A varinha que Rabastan acabara de sacar voou longe. – Foi você não foi, rato?

- Eu o que? Está delirando, Black?

- Foi você que soltou o balaço atrás do Brewey, _não foi_?

- Não tente me incriminar pelo que aconteceu com o braço do seu batedor, você não tem provas, Dumbledore não vai poder fazer nada. –Disse tentando alcançar a varinha, sem que o outro percebesse.

- _**Rictusempra!**_ ...Não seja tolo Lestrange, se Dumbledore não pode te castigar, eu posso!

- _**Impedimenta! **_Fique quieto Black, você está em minoria! – Snape apareceu por trás de Sirius, que ficou paralisado pelo feitiço e amaldiçoando os dois em pensamento.

- Você demorou, Severus. – Fez o outro recuperando sua varinha e pondo-se de pé.

- Tive problemas com a Sangue-Ruim da Bone, ela estava zanzando pelos terrenos enquanto o Wood levava um corpo para o castelo. O que você fez?

- Eu só enfeiticei um balaço, que dará um pouco menos de trabalho para a Lufa-Lufa no sábado...

- _**Petrificustotalus! Petrificustotalus! **_- James apareceu por um rasgo na tenda. Lestrange tombou petrificado, com os olhos semi-serrados e Snape suspenso pelo pé xingava. - _Finite. – _Apontou para Sirius que recuperou os movimentos.

- Sabia que tinha o dedo podre dos sonserinos... Nenhum lufa-lufa seria capaz de fazer isso. – Disse sentado no chão massageando as têmporas. - Mas é verdade o que a doninha disse, nós não temos provas. E duvido muito que Dumbledore dê _Veritasserum_ aos alunos...

- Vamos deixar os dois aí, a vingança vem depois. Vamos ver como ficou o Arnoldo.

Eles saíram pelos jardins em silêncio, Sirius ainda tentava conter sua raiva ora dando socos no ar e anormalmente James estava quieto demais, abatido. Um batedor a menos trairia problemas ao time, deveria ter sido mais cauteloso, não subestimado a hipótese de sabotagens. Agora tinham um jogador com os ossos do braço direito em migalhas.

Sem que eles percebessem estavam em frente à porta da Ala Hospitalar. Abriram-na e entraram correndo, apenas um cortinado estava fechado, aparentemente não havia ninguém além deles. Prongs adiantou-se abrindo o cortinado lentamente, Arnoldo ainda não dormia, o braço imobilizado e com muita dor.

- Madame Pomfrey disse que vai demorar um pouco de sarar – disse com um muxoxo olhando para o braço – O Pó de Polvo para a minha poção está em falta... E mesmo quando chegar, a poção leva 15 dias para ficar pronta. Creio que não poderei jogar no sábado... Desculpe-me James, eu devia estar prestando mais atenção...

- Não tem porque se desculpar, a culpa é toda do Lestrange. Foi ele que soltou o balaço que estava preso no baú. – O capitão não o deixou terminar – Quanto ao jogo de sábado... Pode ficar descansado, ainda é terça-feira, nós arranjamos outro batedor. – Ele sorriu tristemente.

- Senhor Potter, senhor Black o tempo de vocês acabou. - Disse Madame Pomfrey enquanto tocava os dois para fora da enfermaria.

Seguindo de cabeça baixa pelos corredores, eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra. O buraco do retrato girou e os dois Marotos entraram, Remus estava sentado numa das poltronas esperando por eles, concentrado em um livro. A sala estava vazia e o único som era o trepidar da lenha na lareira, suspiraram cansados e largaram-se cada um em um dos sofás maiores.

- Onde vocês estavam? - Lupin cortou o silêncio.

- Foi o Lestrange que soltou o balaço, Moony.

- Isso é previsível... Mas o que vocês fizeram com ele?

- Só largamos ele e o Seboso petrificados no campo. Mas eu ainda vou quebrar a cara daquela doninha asquerosa... - Respondeu James entre dentes.

- Não sem mim, claro. - Fez Sirius, quase sorrindo - O problema agora é achar um bom batedor... - Suspirou.

- Por que não _batedora_, Black? - Samantha descia as escadas do dormitório feminino.

Os olhos de Padfoot brilharam perigosamente fitando o corpo esguio da garota que era moldado pela fina camisola de seda azul marinho e um hobby, do mesmo tecido que ela usava. Do outro lado, parecia que alguém tinha apertado um botão, James ficou radiante. Lupin olhou para a garota, e ao perceber o que ela usava corou levemente.

- Grande idéia, Sammy! - Prongs voou do sofá onde estivera deitado para agarrar o pescoço da garota.

- Calma Jay, eu sei que você me ama... - Ela tentou tomar ar, estava sufocando com o abraço do maroto. -...Mas eu ainda acho _necessário_ respirar.

- Ah, claro. - Respondeu sorrindo enquanto soltava-a. - O teste será amanhã mesmo.

- Teste de que? - Indagou Sirius.

- Não que eu ache que você precise... - Falou para Sam, que sorriu e corou levemente. - Mas eu tenho ser um pouco formal, quando diz respeito ao time.

- Teste de que? - Repetiu levemente corado de raiva.

- A Sam é a nova batedora da Grifinória, Padfoot! - Anunciou.

Lupin que estava lendo, levantou os olhos do livro para eles.

- Que dia você disse mesmo que seria o teste, Prongs?

- Amanhã, Quarta-feira... Ah não! Temos detenção amanhã... - Bufou. - Acho que você vai ter que aplicar o teste dela na quinta, Sirius. - Disse com um sorriso maroto olhando para o garoto de cabelos negros que os espiava de trás do sofá.

- Eu? Aplicar o teste? - Perguntou marotamente. Samantha, percebendo o objetivo deles escondeu um sorriso e suspirou.

- Claro, Black. _Você _é o batedor da equipe, nada mais natural do que testar a sua futura parceira _de Quadribol_. E os dois, podem tirar esses sorrisinhos da cara... Até amanhã, rapazes. - Disse girando nos calcanhares, subindo novamente as escadas para o dormitório.

Quando ela fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si, Sirius e James caíram na risada, Remus balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

- Vocês não têm jeito, mesmo... Já está na hora das criancinhas irem para a cama, não?

- Por que ele tem sempre que estragar com a felicidade alheia? - Perguntou Padfoot mal-humorado subindo para o dormitório masculino atrás de Prongs.

- Porque vocês têm um amigo monitor, caro Sirius... E se não fosse por mim, você teriam _menos_ juízo do que já tem.

- Não adianta mentir Moony, todos já sabem que você não vive sem a gente...

- Nos seus sonhos, Padfoot, nos seus sonhos.

James abriu a porta do quarto, estava escuro e só ouviam os roncos de Wormtail. Começaram a colocar os pijamas, Remus já começava a ficar mal-humorado por causa do falatório do Black. Prongs vestiu a calça do pijama rindo dos outros dois, estava cansado, uma parte dos seus problemas tinham sido resolvidos. _"Como não pensei nela antes?" _Conhecia Samantha desde pequeno, sempre brincavam juntos, na verdade eram como irmãos. Mas como o passar dos anos em Hogwarts, tinham ficado distantes por causa da inimizade de Lílian com os Marotos. Deitou na cama e pôs os óculos no criado-mudo, com a visão embaçada fitou o teto, Sirius ainda tentava convencer Remus do seu amor por ele e James. Fechou os olhos, a imagem de uma garota ruiva com fortes olhos verdes veio, ela sorria para ele, mas Prongs não conseguia ouvir o que ela dizia, de repente os olhos da garota ficaram vagos, ela parecia estar em transe, seus pés estavam a alguns centímetros do chão. Uma voz metálica e sibilante saiu da boca dela:

"_Venha, Potter. Não seja covarde..._"

Ele acordou, sentado na cama sentiu os lençóis molhados de suor, buscou os óculos no criado-mudo e olhou em volta. Os outros pareciam estar dormindo há algum tempo, olhou pela janela e o sol já descortinava no céu de vários tons de rosa, estava tudo quieto. O sono tinha ido embora e resolveu tomar um banho, água fria lhe faria bem. Saiu do banho e colocou o uniforme de qualquer jeito, era muito cedo, não haveria ninguém lá em baixo. Passeou com o olhar pelo salão comunal, ninguém. A lareira terminava de engolir as cinzas do que fora lenha, todos os móveis alinhados, as manchas de tinta no tapete tinha sido limpas. Caminhou preguiçosamente até o maior sofá, com os olhos fechados ia deitar, mas alguma coisa o impediu.

- Mas, quem...?

Lily estava deitada, com os olhos fechados, aparentemente dormindo. O uniforme também mal colocado, os cabelos desarrumados. Ficou ali, apenas observando-a. Sentou no chão de frente para ela, deixando seus rostos no mesmo nível. Em êxtase, fitou cada parte do corpo dela, o movimento que seu peito fazia quando ela respirava, até fixar o olhar no rosto dela. Um sorriso bobo estampado, algumas mechas caindo em suas faces e os olhos com cílios ruivos, outrora abertos expondo o brilho esmeralda que ele tanto amava. As imagens do sonho voltaram a sua cabeça e ele desviou o olhar, passou a mirar a lareira obstinadamente. Havia mesmo sido um sonho? A angustia, o aperto no peito que ele sentiu tinham sido reais o bastante para espantar sua calma. A ruiva ao seu lado aconchegou-se no sofá, tirando sua concentração. A saia do uniforme levemente levantada, deixando a mostra pernas alvas e delicadas, como ela, na maior parte do tempo - Acrescentou risonho. Voltou a fitar a lareira e rendia-se ao sono novamente quando alguém o chamou:

- Potter? - Sua voz soou mais doce que o esperado. Ele virou-se para ela sorrindo.

- Bom dia, ruivinha.

- O que faz aqui em baixo tão cedo?

- Sem sono... - Mentiu - E você?

- Também, eh... Potter, você está aqui há muito tempo? - Perguntou notando as roupas que ele usava.

- Mais ou menos... - James começava a divertir-se com o embaraço da garota que corou ajeitando a saia. -Por que?

- Não me agrada nem um pouco ser observada dormindo, muito menos por você. - Lily cuspiu as palavras.

- Será que você não consegue manter uma conversa civilizada por cinco minutos? - Perguntou irritado.

- Claro que consigo, se você colaborasse...

- Tá bom, tá bom... Vamos começar de novo. - Prongs respirou fundo e deu seu melhor sorriso. - Bom dia, _Evans_.

Ela o fitou estranhamente por algum tempo, mas uma vozinha dentro dela gritava "_Responda logo, sua imbecil!_" Enquanto outra voz respondia "**Saia daqui agora, ele é o Potter, só está fingindo ser agradável para se aproveitar de você depois!**", "_Não é nada, ele está sendo sincero!_", "**É só mais uma armadilha pra você aceitar sair com ele!**", "_Responda logo! Ele está ficando impaciente!!_". Lílian riu e meneou a cabeça para espantar as vozes.

- Se vamos começar uma conversa civilizada, sobre o que você quer falar? - Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Que tal sobre a nossa infância... - Como se tivesse lembrado de algo ele apressou-se a dizer - Sabe, antes de nós virmos para Hogwarts...

- Ah, minha vida era muito sem graça, você não vai querer ouvir.

- Vamos Lily... Conte os "acidentes" que você causava, sem saber que era bruxa.

- Ok. - Suspirou derrotada.

Ele levantou do chão e foi sentar na poltrona ao lado do sofá onde ela estava sentada, preparando-se para ouvir. Assim que começara a lembrar da infância seu rosto adquiriu um tom rubro muito mais forte do que o habitual. Logo, a garota deixou certas lembranças de lado, buscando algo mais leve e que pudesse agradar o Maroto.

- Bom, eu estudava em uma escola trouxa, eu não lembro bem do nome, mas acho que era Saint Vallentine, nós (Eu, mamãe, papai e Petúnia) morávamos no subúrbio de Londres. Eu e minha irmã nos dávamos razoavelmente bem... Melhor do que hoje, com certeza... – Ela riu - Na escola eu não era exatamente popular, na verdade, as amigas de Petúnia e mais alguns meninos sempre ficavam me pirraçando, me chamando de esquisita... Uma vez, na quarta série, um garotinho jogou tinta verde no meu cabelo. Não me lembro bem, mas o que eu vi depois foram as calças dele voando sozinhas pelos corredores.

James contorcia-se rindo alto na poltrona e ia ficando vermelho, vendo-o rir daquela forma a ruiva começou a gargalhar atirando a cabeça para trás e segurando a barriga com as duas mãos. Sem que ela o percebesse havia parado de rir e a observava. Nunca tinha visto Lily rir daquela forma, nunca tinha sido tão espontânea na frente dele. Seus olhos castanhos brilharam e ele sorriu. Quando percebeu que o Maroto a observava parou de rir imediatamente e suas faces ficaram mais vermelhas que seus cabelos.

- Sua vez... - Disse num fio de voz olhando para baixo.

- Hem, hem... Minha primeira manifestação de magia foi quando eu tinha uns dois anos... Minha mãe me colocou numa cadeira pra me dar comida, mas aquela gororoba que ela me dava era tão ruim que eu comecei a ficar irritado e fiz o prato com a coisa se espatifar na parede da cozinha. Tiveram um trabalho enorme para limpar... - Terminou o moreno com um ar sonhador. Lily riu fracamente e disse:

- Fico imaginando como seria você passando um dia numa escola trouxa...

- E se eu te disser que eu passei _quatro anos _numa escola dessas? - Perguntou marotamente.

- Eu diria que você está mentindo.

- Mas é a pura verdade, minha cara ruivinha...

- Eu _não _sou sua ruivinha, Potter.

- Certo, certo... E como eu sei que você está super curiosa para saber como foram os meus belos dias na escola da Madame Bee, vou falar de uma vez. Bom, quando eu tinha sete anos, a Dona Sarah Potter decidiu que me faria bem conviver com mais crianças da minha idade, eu disse a ela que não precisava e além de tudo eu já tinha aulas com a tia Lunette. Aí ela respondeu que não era bom para eu ficar aprendendo só astronomia, aritimática e redação, que eu tinha que interagir com outras pessoas... Então no dia 15 de Setembro, lá estava eu com o uniforme da escola e de mochila nas costas parado na frente do portão, minha mãe me deu um beijo e disse que se recebesse uma ligação do diretor em menos de quatro horas eu iria ficar um mês sem a minha vassoura. Até aí tudo bem, eu atravessei o pátio em direção a uma casa grande, tinha uns brinquedos que eu não sabia o nome... Consegui ver um campo onde alguns meninos corriam atrás de uma bola e fiquei me perguntando que graça eles achavam naquilo. Onde estavam as vassouras? E as outras bolas?

- Típico... - Fez Lily.

- Hem, hem... Mas continuei meu caminho até a casa, quando estava bem perto tocou uma sirene que fez as outras crianças que brincavam saírem correndo para onde eu ia. Fui praticamente atropelado! Primeiro tomei um susto com aquele apito infernal. Depois uma manada de coisinhas histéricas passou por cima de mim. Pensei que já tinham acabado as coisas assustadoras, mas lembrei de uma aula da tia Lunette sobre História dos Trouxas, ela tinha me contado que antigamente em algumas escolas de trouxas eles usavam uma coisa chamada pãomatória nos alunos que eram indisciplinados... Comecei a tremer pensando que quando eu entrasse a professora seria uma velha barriguda com cara de sapo, que ela seria uma bruxa disfarçada e usaria Legilimência em mim para saber se eu era um garoto obediente, então ela veria tudo que eu já tinha aprontado com o Sirius e nem ia pensar duas vezes antes de me bater até a morte com a pãomatória...

- Não seria palmatória, Ja... Potter? - James sorriu com o desconcerto da ruiva por quase chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

- Deve ser... Fiquei lá parado até que cheguei a única solução rápida, girei nos calcanhares e saí correndo em direção à saída, quando tava quase chegando ao portão um monstro me puxou de volta pela da mochila, era um homem magro, meio velho mais incrivelmente forte... Gaguejei um "Por favor, me deixe sair..." mas ele só sorriu para mim e me arrastou até a porta da sala, quando finalmente falou "Qual o seu nome senhor?" Eu, surpreso pela educação dele respondi com minha linda voz aguda "Potter, James Potter"._(N/A: Bond, James Bond ;D)_ Ele abriu a porta e me jogou na cova dos leões. Entrei com se tivessem me lançado o feitiço das pernas bambas. Eu encarei as outras crianças, na primeira fila tinha uma garotinha loira de cabelos cacheados que me olhava de um jeito estranho com a boca aberta, me segurei para não mandar trazerem um babador para a coitada. Honestamente, eu sempre fui lindo e gostoso... - Disse com um sorriso maroto - Aos lados e atrás dela estavam as outras meninas da classe, que cochichavam e davam risinhos irritantes. Devo ter feito uma careta de nojo ao perceber um fino fio de baba sair da boca da loirinha, mas ouvi uma alta onda de risadas vinda do lado oposto da sala, o lado dos garotos. Eu nem me intimidei com o jeito que eles me estudaram... Mas então ouvi um "Hem, hem..." atrás de mim. Virei lentamente, como naqueles filmes de Terror trouxa, imaginando o que ia encontrar pensando no monstro asquerosos com garras, e dentes afiados e escamas e aquela cara de sapo enorme com verrugas e os olhos esbugalhados e vermelhos com uma pãomatória tamanho GG, e...

- Pare de enrolar e descreva a professora! - Atalhou Lílian revirando os olhos.

- Tudo bem... Você não me deixa contar minha história direito... - Suspirou lançando um olhar revoltado à ruiva - Quando olhei para o lugar de onde veio a voz feminina vi apenas uma moça que sorria pra mim, ela tinha cabelos ruivos meio crespos curtos e olhos âmbar. A professora abaixou-se para ficar da minha altura e falou docemente "Qual é mesmo o seu nome?", "James", "Você é o aluno novo, não é?" Eu estava deslumbrando como uma criancinha, que era de qualquer jeito, e respondi prontamente. "Sou...", Ela estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar "Prazer, Tifany".Eu segurei a mão dela e dei um beijo. Rindo ela apontou uma cadeira ao lado de um menino que eu pude observar ser um pouco exibicionista, ele parecia ser mais velho que eu e os outros, era muito magro, tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos da mesma cor meio saltados e um nariz grande. Mas claro que nem se compara ao do Ranhoso, vamos deixar isso bem claro...

_- Lily?_

Samantha vinha descendo as escadas já de uniforme. Algumas meninas do primeiro ano também saiam de seu dormitório, ao ver que havia alunos mais velhos, congelaram e trocaram olhares para depois saírem correndo. O Maroto distraiu-se com a situação e ficou observando as calouras correrem. Quando chegou ao fim da escada Sam finalmente percebeu quem estava com sua amiga e formou um sorriso maroto em seus lábios. Lily fitava a amiga corada com uma expressão de quem tinha sido apanhado fazendo alguma coisa de errado.

- Interrompo? - Perguntou a outra polidamente e sorrindo. James devolveu-lhe o sorriso olhando de soslaio para a ruiva que ficava cada vez mais corada.

- Claro que não, nós só estávamos falando da nossa infância...

- Não estávamos, não. - Cortou Lily torcendo nervosamente as mãos sobre seu colo.

- Estávamos sim. - Ele retrucou, confuso.

- _Não estávamos, Potter. _- A voz dela começava a se tornar ameaçadoramente alta.

- Como, _Evans_? É claro que estávamos! - Entendia cada vez menos aquilo. A morena olhava de um para o outro, perdida.

- **Já disse que não estávamos, Potter! Eu não vou cair nesse joguinho barato de garotinho comportado! Eu nunca vou querer alguma coisa com você, está entendendo? NUNCA**__ - Lílian pôs-se de pé, tinha algumas mechas ruivas sobre o rosto e gritava apontando o indicador para James que permaneceu sentado no sofá impassível, ouvindo-a.

Ela terminou de falar, pegou sua mochila que estava em baixo do sofá e saiu pelo buraco do retrato. O garoto suspirou ao vê-la sair e despenteou os cabelos nervosamente. Samantha sentou no local onde antes estivera Lily e ia falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida por Remus que descia as escadas do dormitório. Outros grifinórios também já passavam pelo salão comunal da casa em direção ao café da manhã.

- O dia começou agitado, não? - Perguntou Lupin enquanto apanhava alguns livros que havia deixado na sala na noite anterior e os colocava na mochila.

- Pois é... - Fez James num suspiro.

- Ah, qual é Prongs. Você não vai ficar deprimido de novo, vai?

- Me deixe em paz, Moony! - Remus bufou enquanto subia de volta a escada do dormitório masculino.

Samantha observava o Maroto despentear os cabelos constantemente, até que tomou coragem e conseguiu perguntar:

- Você gosta mesmo da Lily, não é James?

- O que você acha? - Suspirou novamente - Se eu não gostasse tanto da ruiva não ficaria assim. Mas ela poderia deixar de ser cabeça dura por um dia e veria como eu mudei. Como o Sirius! Eles não são amigos? Acho que até eu mereço uma segunda chance...

A garota o fitou docemente, o abraçou fraternalmente e sorriu junto a sua nuca enquanto falava em seu ouvido:

- Quem diria... James Prongs Potter, o pequeno Jayjay... - Ele riu entre os cabelos dela ao ouvir o apelido - Virando um homenzinho apaixonado! - Eles riram juntos e se separam.

- Ah não, há quanto tempo você não me chama assim? - Riram mais um pouco, até que James sentiu-se observado e virou para a escada do seu dormitório.

Sirius estava apoiado em uma pilastra, de uniforme, com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, levemente corado e com uma expressão emburrada. Atrás dele eram visíveis os rostos risonhos de Lupin e Peter, que lutavam para conter o riso. Prongs e Padfoot ficaram encarando-se estranhamente até que o primeiro caiu na gargalhada. Sam os fitou divertida e com um meneio de cabeça levantou do sofá despedindo-se dos Marotos, saindo pelo buraco do retrato. Potter começava a se recompor quando os outros garotos foram juntar-se a ele nos sofás.

- Com ciúmes, Padfoot? - Perguntou James marotamente.

- _Claro, _que não. - Fez Black emburrado.

- Conta outra Sirius... - Falou Remus.

- Você estava ali se mordendo, só porque a Samantha abraçou o Prongs. - Completou Pettigrew.

- _Cala essa boca, Wormtail. _- Ameaçou entre dentes enquanto observava um furacão ruivo descer as escadas do dormitório feminino e sair pelo buraco do retrato.

- Ok, ok... O que as fofinhas acham da gente ir tomar café? - Perguntou Potter pondo-se de pé e oferecendo a mão a Sirius para que ele levantasse.

- Ótima idéia, James! - Concordou Peter animadamente.

- Eu sempre tenho ótimas idéias, Peter... – Retribuiu o sorriso do outro que se segurava para não saltitar enquanto o admirava com seus pequenos olhos de roedor.

- Vamos logo... - Sirius aceitou o apoio do amigo e levantou num impulso.

Samantha entrou no dormitório e, sem se surpreender, pôde observar o caos matinal. Lílian vasculhava seu criado mudo e o armário em busca de alguns livros que tinha tomado da biblioteca na semana passada e balbuciava coisas como _"Transfiguração... Pince... Multa... Socorro_!_"_ Alice, sentada em frente à penteadeira jogava os cabelos de um lado para o outro fazendo caretas até que achou um elástico e prendeu o pesados fios negros num rabo de cavalo alto. E Jéssica não parava de entrar e sair do banheiro com pequenas pinças e alicates dando gritinhos agudos e bufando. Sam, ainda parada na porta do dormitório limpou a garganta e falou:

- Vamos logo, ou perderemos o café e a primeira aula de novo!

Lily congelou. Olhou mecanicamente para o relógio, jogou sua mochila nas costas e disparou porta a fora. Lice virou-se para a garota que tinha falado com um sorriso doce e perguntou:

- Por que toda essa felicidade Sammy? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Claro que não... Eu só fui lá em baixo ver o porque da Lil ter entrado aqui daquele jeito e adivinhe quem eu encontro? - Sam a fitou estranhamente e respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

- Hum... Deixa-me ver... - Fez Jess, falsamente pensativa. - Acho que um tal de James Potter, conhece?

- Nossa, _como_ eu não tinha pensado nisso antes? - Brincou Alice batendo com uma das mãos de leve na testa, no que as outras riram. Quando se recuperou da crise de riso falou. - Vamos logo meninas se não a dona Lílian vai nos matar...

James entrou e saiu de várias salas, mas para ele tanto fez. O tempo voava diante de seus olhos, o coração batendo forte de ansiedade, mal conseguia esperar pela noite. Para Lily o dia passou arrastando-se, e ela adorou isso. Cada minuto um pouco mais distante do Potter era um triunfo. Todas as vezes que se cruzavam durante as aulas, pelos corredores e nas refeições, ele sorria inocentemente sentindo o coração apertar, talvez estivesse se iludindo e não queria mais pensar isso, ela só virava o rosto ou então bufava entediada. Quando o jantar foi recolhido, ainda sentados à mesa, Remus e Sirius olharam automaticamente para Prongs, os olhos do maroto brilharam perigosamente e ele deu um sorriso para os amigos.

- Fiquem calmos, eu não vou fazer nada de que me arrependa depois. James Potter não é tão retardado quanto parece, companheiros... - Ele piscou um olho e levantou seguindo para fora do salão principal.

- O que... - Começou Moony.

- Não me pergunte, eu não sei de nada. - Fez o outro dando de ombros.

- Então vamos logo pra sala de troféus, Padfoot...

- Você não vai ser mal comigo, não é, Remie? - Suplicou com um pestanejar perturbador.

- Nem vem, Sirius, pode ir passando a varinha... A Mcgonagall me proibiu de te poupar.

- _Traidor... _- Disse derrotado.

Passou pela corrente que delimitava o espaço da sessão proibida com a expressão vazia. A única coisa que o delatava era o brilho nos olhos andou pelas prateleiras até que a encontrou no fim de um dos corredores, próxima à janela com uma pilha de livros ao lado e uma escada de madeira a um canto. Prendeu o sorriso, teria que ser sério, sem falar com ela pegou um balde com água, uma escova velha e um pano.

- Atrasado, Potter. - Disse Lily seca olhando para ele por cima do livro.

- Desculpe. - Falou firmemente a encarando. - Por onde eu começo?

- Trato das criaturas mágicas, terceira prateleira à esquerda. - Respondeu simplesmente voltando ao livro.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e seguiu para onde ela tinha mandado. Já havia passado duas horas desde que estava ali limpando livros e estantes, se tivesse trocado dez palavras com Lílian era muita coisa, pensava. Admirada com a obstinação que o maroto cumpria sua detenção ela o espiava por entre os papeis, focou nos primeiros botões e nas mangas arregaçadas da camisa, deixando os braços e o peitoral musculosos a vista. Balançou a cabeça e procurou concentrar-se novamente no que estava lendo, de nada adiantou. Conseguiu enxergar o maroto organizando a última prateleira, tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

- Potter? - Chamou com a voz vacilando.

James sorriu internamente com o chamado dela, estava tudo impecável, _o que será que tinha a lhe dizer_? Aproximou-se calmamente com uma expressão entediada no rosto. A ruiva o fitou irritada ficando levemente corada, agradeceu em pensamento pela sessão restrita ser mal iluminada, assim ele não poderia perceber_. Mas por que o Potter estava mexendo tanto com ela_?

- Sim, Evans? - Perguntou ao lado dela.

- Você ainda não limpou essa. - Disse apontando para a prateleira em que estava encostada.

- Ah, claro. - Suspirou desanimado pondo-se a tirar cada um dos livros da estante, passando o pano úmido na capa, lendo o título e recolocando na estante.

- Eh... Desculpe interromper, Evans... - Ele falou depois de algum tempo limpando.

- O que é Potter? - Indagou revirando os olhos.

- Será que você poderia me dar licença? Eu ainda tenho que limpar essa parte... - Apontou para as costas da garota que ainda estava na frente da prateleira.

- Não. - Respondeu com um sorrisinho cínico. Ele suspirou.

- Esse sorriso não combina com você. - Falou sério.

Lily o fitou por alguns instantes para ver qual seria a próxima ação dele, estava testando. James respirou fundo e aproximou-se dela. Instintivamente a ruiva recuou colando as costas na estante. Ele passou os braços em volta dela que estremeceu com a proximidade de seus corpos, as respirações se misturando, seu coração acelerado. O Maroto sorriu diante da perceptível ansiedade da garota, mas usando todo seu autocontrole, separou-se dela com um monte de livros nas mãos, virou para o outro lado prendendo o riso ao perceber a inquietação de Lílian. Continuou sua tarefa, passou o pano úmido em todas as capas e fez uma pilha. Quando encarou a ruiva de novo ela estava com as faces da cor dos cabelos e tinha os olhos fixos no livro que estivera lendo, limpou a garganta o que a fez olhar em sua direção, ela corou mais ainda, como se fosse possível e deu dois passos para o lado. Calmamente Potter alojou os livros em seus devidos lugares.

- Terminei... - Anunciou.

- Pode ir.

- Eh... _Evans,_ Por que você disse para a Sam que a gente não estava conversando?

- Por que nós _não_ estávamos. - Ela baixou o livro e começava a se irritar.

- Qual é, Lily? É claro que a gente estava!

- Se eu digo que não é por que não, Potter! - A ruiva já estava em pé, com um dos joelhos tremendo levemente.

- Mas Lily... Eu não entendo...

- Não entende o que? Que eu não quero ser mais uma a cair na sua conversa? Que eu não sou como as outras? Que você simplesmente ainda não conseguiu fazer com que eu goste de você?

O moreno respirou fundo, _quantas vezes tinha escutado aquele mesmo discurso? _Piscou várias vezes e abriu um sorriso sincero. _Ela disse __**ainda**_

A esperança cresceu rapidamente em seu peito, não se contendo mais, a abraçou apertado tirando seus pés do chão e rodando. Lílian permaneceu sem entender nada, _Potter tinha enlouquecido de vez? _Ele não conseguia parar de sorrir, era meio bobo, admitia, mas agora não queria mesmo soltar a ruiva que correspondia estranhamente ao abraço. Sentindo os braços doerem afrouxou um pouco e parou de rodar recolocando a garota no chão, mas mantendo-a perto. A respiração dos dois vacilando, os corações pulsando num compasso semelhante e o perfume cítrico dele a estavam deixando embriagada, agradeceu aos céus por ele ainda estar abraçando sua cintura, se não teria caído ali, no chão da biblioteca. Dos olhos castanhos esverdeados por trás dos óculos saiam faíscas, estava tão perto que pôde observar os fios castanhos escuros colados em sua testa, uma gota de suor que descia até a ponta do nariz dele. Num impulso tirou os óculos do Maroto e enxugou seu rosto com as mãos, sentindo os dedos finos dela passearem em seu rosto James fechou os olhos. Quando suas faces já estavam secas e as mãos dela em seus ombros, passou uma das mãos que seguravam a cintura para a nuca da ruiva, aproximando suas bocas lentamente.

Era um beijo calmo, Potter explorava a boca de Lily carinhosamente. Mesmo sem entender o que estava fazendo ela retribuía com a mesma paixão, o mesmo desejo que ele. "_Decorridos longos minutos, ou talvez tenha sido meia hora, ou possivelmente vários dias ensolarados, eles se separaram._" A garota o encarou assustada enquanto ele fitava as orbes ruivas que agora estavam embaçada, riu-se.

- Lily, eh... Você se importa em devolver meus óculos? Eu não enxergo sem eles...

Ela deu dois passos para trás com uma das mãos na boca e os olhos abertos, arremessou-lhe os óculos e girando nos calcanhares correu o mais rápido que pôde. Ouviu o som dos pés delas correndo e conseguiu ver ainda um vulto vermelho indo veloz na sua direção oposta. Tateou o chão atrás dos óculos e quando finalmente os encontrou, uma das lentes estava rachada dando ao Maroto uma visão meio que distorcida, tirou a varinha do bolso das vestes e respirando pesadamente murmurou _**"Reparo". **_É, seu lírio não estava mais lá.

Jogou a mochila imprudentemente nas costas e vagou pelos corredores. Passou a mão levemente sobre os lábios lembrando da ruiva, o gosto doce dela ainda estava em sua boca fechou os olhos e sorriu. Relembrando várias vezes do beijo. Chegou ao salão comunal e agradeceu a Merlim por estar vazia, subiu para o dormitório dos Marotos, a luz já estava desligada, trocou-se rapidamente e pulou para sua cama ansioso para dormir sem ter que falar com ninguém. Deixou sua cabeça pesar sobre ao travesseiro com um sorriso bobo e nem se dando ao trabalho de tirar os óculos. Escutou um risinho, apertou os olhos querendo que tivesse sido apenas impressão. Sentiu uma luz invadir o quarto, pôs-se sentado. A luz vinha do seu lado esquerdo, Lupin estava sentado na própria cama com a ponta da varinha próxima ao rosto e um sorriso maroto.

- Que coisa feia... – Disse falsamente reprovador. – Chegando à uma hora dessas... Ainda mais sem dar nem boa noite aos companheiros de quarto, aos amigos fiéis, aos melhores caras de Hogwarts...

- Não se esqueça do mais bonitos, mais gostosos, mais inteligentes, mais perfeitos e mais _curiosos_, Moony. – Completou Sirius de sua cama, com a ponta acesa da varinha apontada para James.

Os dois fitaram Potter em silêncio, ele sorria amarelo de um para o outro. Até que ouviram um estrondoso ronco vindo da outra extremidade do dormitório e gargalharam alto.

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado de ler o tanto que eu gostei de escrever... Primeira "manifestação" do tio Voldie;

Pronto, as detenções já foram, próxima etapa: _**Partida de Quadribol zo/ **_

Gente, eu quero sugestões para os próximos capítulos, participe, quem sabe a sua idéia não é bem utilizada? Aí, obrigado pelo carinho nas reviews, a opinião de vocês é sempre bem vinda;

Mas ó, se estiver horrivelmente péssimo, pode falar sem medo! Aqui rola no máximo um "_Crucio" _/sorriso inocente/

Já sei, já sei _**aceleraaando**_ :O

Beeeijo


	7. Quadribol

**Disclaimer:**

Autora - Tia J.K. passa o Sirius pra cá AGORA e ninguém sai ferido! 8D

Rowling - Nuunca! HÁ HÁ HÁ

_**tiro.**_

Autora /correndo/ - Nuca vão conseguir me pegar! Muahahaha! Ele é meeeu, só meeu!

Smeaggle /esfregando as mãos/ - _My precious..._

(acabei de perceber que o Sétimo Livro nunca será acabado, eu matei a dona Rowling :S mas se quiserem eu termino no lugar dela! xD)

Pronto, agora pode ler.

Os dois fitaram Potter em silêncio, ele sorria amarelo de um para o outro. Até que ouviram um estrondoso ronco vindo da outra extremidade do dormitório e gargalharam alto. Depois de recuperarem-se, foi instalado novamente o clima de suspense.

- Boa noite, eh... Eu demorei porque... Quando eu tava vindo pra cá tropecei na Madame Nor-r-ra, aí o Filtch veio mancando atrás de mim e eu tive que me esconder na precisa, mas aí encontrei com a Mimi no caminho e ela quase me mandava pra sala do Dumbledore por estar fora da cama, mas eu contei a história pra ela e ela me liberou, só que eu lembrei do Filtch e continuei correndo, mas... – O Maroto estava disposto a seguir sua impagável ficção, mas ao pouco tempo em que se esgotava sua imaginação, devia-se também a paciência dos outros dois para com a história sem pé, nem cabeça.

- A verdade, James. - Cobrou Sirius.

- Mas eu tô falando a verdade! E...

- Acho que o _veritas_ é o melhor pra ele Padfoot... - Sugeriu Remus.

- É uma pena que só quem possa pegar na poção sou eu, donzelas... - James sorria triunfante.

- Quem está falando de poção aqui, Senhor Enrolado Potter?

Ele olhou assustado para Lupin.

- Do que... Vocês estão... Falando? - Gaguejou.

- Um feitiçozinho que eu encontrei num livro que o Flytwik me emprestou... - Moony girou a varinha entre os dedos. – Nada demais.

- Certo, eu conto o que aconteceu... - Suspirou derrotado, mas sorrido. Se haviam pessoas que mereciam saber daquilo, eram eles. - Hem, hem... Eu cheguei lá e ela foi logo resmungando que eu estava atrasado, não falei nada, nem chamei ela de ruivinha ou outro apelido qualquer, só peguei o balde, o pano e as escova e fui limpar os livros, fiquei um século limpando tudo, calado. Às vezes dava uma espiada nela que estava sentada perto da janela com um livro gigante, só pra variar. Também percebia ela me observando, abri os primeiros botões da camisa e arregacei as mangas... Até aí tudo bem, quando já tinha terminado meu trabalho ela disse que faltava a prateleira que ela tava encostada, lá fui eu limpar... Limpei um bocado, até que ficaram faltando os livros atrás dela. Pedi pra ela sair e a Lily disse que não saía, abracei a ruiva e peguei os livros, depois pedi para ela me dar licença para eu colocar eles no lugar e até que em fim ela ouviu o que eu disse. Perguntei por que ela tinha feito aquele escândalo de manhã, ela disse "Não entende o que? Que eu não quero ser mais uma a cair na sua conversa? Que eu não sou como as outras? Que você simplesmente ainda não conseguiu fazer com que eu goste de você?" Ainda, vocês entendem? Ainda!

Sirius abafou o riso com o travesseiro, no que James bufou cruzando os braços. Foi necessário que Padfoot tomasse ar, antes de falar muito vermelho.

- Prongs, sinceramente... Você tá parecendo uma garotinha apaixonada!

Moony riu discretamente, mas ainda tinha a sensação que estava a faltar alguma parte da história.

- Foi só isso? - Perguntou, fazendo o outro corar.

- Eh... Não.

- O que é? Mentindo pra gente? - Foi a vez de Sirius indagar, menos risonho.

- Aargh, tá bom! Eu fiquei lá sorrindo como um idiota pensando nas palavras dela e acabei me empolgando e abracei e fiquei rodando. Quando eu me toquei do que tava fazendo e meus braços reclamaram, eu a abaixei, a gente tava muito perto então ela tirou meus óculos e eu a beijei. Depois do beijo ela jogou meus óculos no chão e saiu correndo, satisfeitos?

Padfoot não se continha, gargalhava forte, segurando a barriga com as mãos.

- Será que você beija tão mal assim, Prongs?

- Muito engraçado... - Respondeu mal humorado.

- Iih Sirius, acho que estragamos com a alegria dele... - Brincou Remus.

- Pense pelo lado bom, Prongs. - Fez Black, sério. - Um: Você sabe agora que tem uma chance, mínima mais tem. Dois: Vocês se beijaram. Três: Garota nenhuma resiste ao charme dos Marotos.

- Aah... - James bocejou. - Obrigado pelo apoio, moças, mas se não se importam, apaguem as luzes que eu quero do-ormir...

- Certo, certo... _Nox!_

'Estava no campo de Quadribol, parecia noite, olhou para os lados e não achou ninguém e então sorriu. Aquele lugar lhe transmitia alegria, sem pestanejar correu até o vestiário e apanhou sua vassoura, quando voltou para o campo já vestia o uniforme da Grifinória e o baú das bolas estava na grama. Abriu o baú rápido e libertou as duas bolas tão agitadas, apanhou seu bastão e deu um impulso na vassoura. Ouvia os gritos animados da multidão, os aplausos que vinham das arquibancadas, o vento brincando com seus cabelos castanhos. Mas de repente só sentiu dor, um dos balaços atingiu seu estomago. Caiu da vassoura rodando, rodando e rodando.'

Samantha acordou, passou a mão preguiçosamente pela nuca. Havia sido apenas um sonho... Olhou para o relógio de pulso que marcava 6:30, piscou algumas vezes arregalando os olhos, abriu o cortinado da sua cama, todas as outras ainda dormiam, deslizou para o banheiro, tomou banho correndo e colocou a saia, a blusa e a gravata, pegou a bolsa e disparou em direção a sala de Slughorn.

- Droga... Eu não posso me atrasar de novo! - Já estava quase chegando às masmorras quando foi puxada para dentro de uma parede. - Mas, hein?

- Shh... - Fez o outro a prendendo com os braços.

- Quê? Me solta Black! - A garota se debatia nos braços de Sirius que riu com gosto.

- Visgo do diabo... -Sussurrou para ela. Sam estremeceu levemente ao ouvir a voz dele próxima ao seu ouvido. "Visgo do diabo? Ah, que criativo!" No mesmo instante ela parou de se debater e tentou ficar quieta.

Calmamente ele a liberou do abraço. Estavam numa pequena sala, a luz era pouca, mas ela pode ver um sofá no canto e uma mesinha com quatro cadeiras. O quartel general deles. Riu Samantha estudando o lugar. Atrás dela o Maroto a observava.

- Me deixa sair, logo. - Insistiu secamente.

- Por que faria isso? - Sirius perguntou marotamente enquanto aproximava-se dela, que deu dois passos para o lado aumentando a distancia entre eles.

- Porque eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de me atrasar e nem posso... Aula extra de Poções... - Suspirou - Hei! Como você sabia que eu ia estar passando aqui? - Perguntou cruzando os braços e semicerrando os olhos perigosamente.

- Eh... A Lily comentou um dia, sabe? Que você estava tendo essas aulas com o Slughorn bem cedo, eu perguntei o dia e ela me falou das Quartas-feiras... - Ele sorriu sem graça coçando a nuca.

Black mentia. Estivera ele, desde a semana anterior sofrendo com uma insônia estranha todas as manhãs e num desses dias ele observava o Mapa do Maroto aberto sobre sua cama de cortinas fechadas, o pontinho mais familiar passou apressadamente da cama para o banheiro e de lá correu para o escritório do mestre de Poções. Aulas extras, deduziu, porque em baixo do ponto lia-se: Samantha Priuet. _(N/A: Sobrenome novo, yey!)._

- Que seja. - Continuou como se ele não tivesse dito nada. - Abra isso, agora!

Tentou passar em direção a saída, mas Sirius se colocou na frente, usando seu corpo como barreira. A garota era forte, forçava a passagem empurrando-o para o lado. Quem ele pensava que era? Lutou para esconder o sorriso maroto que começava a querer formar-se no canto de sua boca, aquela situação de certa forma o agradava, sabia que alguns lugares ficariam doloridos depois, mas pouco importava. Passou os braços em volta da cintura dela a prendendo fortemente num abraço. Sam ainda se debatia, os pêlos de sua nuca arrepiaram ligeiramente em resposta ao contato com o Maroto, mas não se deu por vencida. Alguns pontapés e gritos depois, Sirius ainda a segurava com força perto de si e ela havia ficado levemente ofegante.

- Acabou? - Padfoot perguntou sem deixar transparecer o cansaço.

- Hunf! - Bufou - Diz logo o que você quer... - Levantou os olhos para encará-lo.

Era um pouco mais baixa que o garoto, ele baixou o olhar fixando os olhos nos dela. Sentindo pouco a pouco seus pés deixarem o chão e mergulhando na imensidão azul dos orbes brilhantes dele Samantha fez menção de tentar fugir de novo, com os pulsos juntos ao peito dele sentiu que a camisa que ele usava começava a ficar levemente úmida, mas dela ainda emanava o cheiro de perfume recém colocado. Aproximou vagarosamente seus rostos e roçou seus lábios nos dela. Ele estava a provocá-la, sabia, mas quem disse que Sam estava importando-se com isso? Por um instante esqueceu de tudo, da aula do Slughorn, do 'quartel general' dos Marotos, da arrogância e de que não pretendia beijá-lo. Não suportando mais a necessidade de tê-lo mais perto, passou as mãos que estavam comprimidas junto ao peito envolta do pescoço dele. Um beijo voraz, carinhoso, e ainda sedento. O Black que há dias estava pálido sentiu a cor voltar as suas faces e a garota outrora rabugenta, agora era dócil e provocante. Separaram-se ofegantes e sorrido, mas logo o sorriso da morena se desfez. Sirius pode vê-la ficar púrpura antes de sentir uma mão pesada contra seu rosto.

- Autch! - Virou para o lado massageando o local que ardia. Aproveitando a brecha deixada pelo garoto, Samantha esgueirou-se para fora com a cabeça invadida por um turbilhão de pensamentos, mas não deu ouvido a nenhum deles e seguiu para sua aula.

- Porra! - Gritou vendo a passagem se fechar.

O Maroto virou-se e encarou a pequena sala, enfurecido, andou até o sofá e ficando de joelhos, socou-o repetidamente com toda a força que tinha. Um... _'Que garota insuportável_!' Dois... _'Eu devia ter logo amarrado as mãos dela!_' Três... 'O _que diabos ela pensa que eu sou? Um vira-lata? É._ ' Quatro... _'E por que ela meche tanto comigo?_' Sentou se no sofá com o rosto entre as mãos, respirou fundo algumas vezes, agora, os nós das mãos também doíam. Procurou o espelho que ficava ao lado do sofá, viu no seu reflexo as marcas de dedos vermelhos em sua bochecha esquerda, o reflexo falou "_Antes você do que eu_".

- Merda de espelho. - Resmungou escondendo o objeto atrás do móvel de novo.

_"Me deixe em paz!"._

- Cale a boca se não te dou um murro!

_"Quebrar espelhos da sete anos de azar, sabia?"._

- Não, mas tô doido pra descobrir se é verdade...

_"Ah! Não dou mais uma palavra, mal agradecido!"._

- Devo estar desesperado mesmo. Minha companhia é um espelho enfeitiçado... - Balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação ou ainda tentando se conformar. Mirou o relógio velho pendurado na parede, mas era um relógio diferente, com quatro ponteiros em forma de varinha. Em cada varinha via-se a foto de um dos Marotos.

O ponteiro Padfoot estava entre "Pé na bunda" e "Bobo Apaixonado", bufou, aquela coisa devia estar quebrada. O ponteiro Prongs estava em "Correndo atrás da ruiva", Black riu, há quatro anos aquela varinha estava no mesmo lugar. A varinha Wormtail ia rapidamente em direção a "Comida", enquanto a última varinha, Moony parou entre "CDF" e "Café da Manhã". Tocou o relógio com o indicador e disse claramente:

- Horas.

A face do relógio girou dando lugar a ponteiros comuns que indicavam o horário; 07:00 - suspirou, a aula começaria em trinta minutos, nem se importava que a primeira aula fosse Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, preferia fazer outra coisa. O professor deveria estar se encaminhado para a sala agora. Sirius rumou em direção a saída, entrando em contato com o ar frio das masmorras. As masmorras, último lugar em que os sonserinos imaginariam ser o ponto de reunião dos Marotos. Pegou o caminho do terceiro andar, quando já estava alcançando a porta da sala alguém jogou o braço por cima do seu ombro.

- Onde estava o vira-lata mais chato da face da terra?

- Não enche James.

- O cachorrinho tá de TPM? - Riu o outro enquanto eles entravam na sala de aula. Jostein Lewis ainda não chegara, Remus e Peter estavam sentados em carteiras uma atrás da outra, ao lado deles duas mesas na mesma posição encontravam-se vazias. Eles seguiram até elas.

- Já disse pra não me encher, James. - Disse Sirius irritando-se.

- Eu vi quando você saiu e acompanhei tudo pelo Mapa, por que não fala logo o que você falou para a dona Samantha?

- Porque não aconteceu nada, Prongs! Satisfeito? A gente se beijou, ela me deu um tapa e saiu! Mas se a Priuet acha que eu vou deixar por isso mesmo, ela realmente não me conhece! - Padfoot fuzilava as marcas na madeira de sua mesa e tentava inutilmente controlar suas risadas.

Entraram na sala uma ruiva emburrada seguida de perto por três garotas que não pareciam dar atenção ao aspecto rabugento dela. Potter ficou sério, Lílian jogou os livros que carregava na carteira da primeira fila em frente à sua, mas sem antes lhe lançar um olhar irritado. Samantha fitando a sala corou levemente ao cruzar seu olhar com o do Black e sentou calada ao lado da amiga. Jéssica escondeu um risinho e sentaram as três em linha. Lupin inclinou-se e tocou Prongs no ombro, em silêncio apontou para Padfoot. O Maroto tinha a expressão perdida nos lisos cabelos castanhos claros e sorria bobamente. Os dois caíram na gargalhada, como se tivesse lembrado de alguma coisa, Sam virou-se e caminhou até James.

- Bom dia... - Ela riu.

- Bom dia, Sammy! - Cumprimentou-a com um beijo na bochecha e espiando por cima do ombro, pôde ver Sirius enrubescer.

- Eh... James, eu não vou poder fazer o teste amanhã, sabe...

- Não tem problema! É melhor que seja hoje, tudo bem pra você? - Atalhou ele astuto.

- Ah... Claro...

- Às sete horas, Padfoot? - O outro virou para eles como se estivesse distraído e assentiu com a cabeça. – Então está certo, às sete horas no Campo de Quadribol... Vocês dois levem as vassouras, eu vou ficar olhando das arquibancadas.

- Bom dia classe! - Lewis entrou animadamente na sala, era um homem de cabelos negros compridos e ausentes no topo da cabeça presos num coque frouxo, tinha um longo verde com minúsculos trevos de quatro folhas estampados, trazia consigo uma maleta preta de couro fosco que jogou em cima da sua mesa de mestre irlandês.

Samantha voltou apressada a sua bancada, hipnotizado pelo movimento dos quadris da garota, Sirius não ouviu o professor anunciar que iniciariam os estudos sobre os 'Patronos'. Um burburinho de excitação tomou os setimanistas, a aula seria compartilhada com os alunos da Sonserina. O quadro começou a ser arranhado rapidamente pelo giz de Jostein. "Merlim! Desenho do mais famoso Patrono da história do mundo mágico. Uma lagartixa que na hora precisa ganhava proporções gigantescas tornando-se num majestoso dinossauro!".

- Isso não lhes agita? – Virou para a classe que o fitava monotonamente, à exceção de James, Sirius, Lupin que fitavam-no astutamente e Lílian que se debruçava para ouvir melhor a lição. – Pois bem, se isso ainda não os interessa tanto me deixem narrar um fato curioso para suas casas. Um tempo, na infância, uma súbita discussão irrompeu entre dois colegas, cujos nomes eram Merlim e Dinabutius. Em meio à troca de palavras, Dinabutius disse a Merlim: "Por que você tenta competir comigo, seu idiota? Como pode pretender que suas habilidades estejam à altura das minhas? Tenho sangue nobre em ambos os lados da minha ascendência. Já você, ninguém sabe quem é, já que nunca teve um pai!" – Ele pigarreou – Não lhes parece familiar caros grifinórios e sonserinos? _(N/A: Dona Malfy também é cultura, meu bem ;D) (O Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter, página: 15, Linhagem.) _

A delicada mão de Lily ergueu-se. "Sim?" Perguntou o mestre.

- Ele...Quero dizer, Merlim, tinha pais... Eh... Trouxas?

- Minha cara Lily. Sinto informar que não, Merlim era filho de bruxos, _mas_ sua família era tida como traidora do sangue por aceitar bem os não-bruxos. – Lewis percebeu a careta de escárnio de McNair, e voltou sua atenção rapidamente a ele – Há algo que deseje partilhar com o grupo, senhor Walden? Ou será que não somos dignos de vossas sábias palavras? – Um sorriso irônico formou-se nos finos lábios do professor, que ao ver o rapaz balançar a cabeça negativamente, virou para a outra sorrindo com franqueza. – Como estava dizendo... Merlim e sua família eram tidos como traidores do sangue e logo cedo ele perdeu o pai, deixando sua "imagem" mas fraca ainda. Mas o que Dinabutius não sabia, era que naquele mesmo instante passava por eles um emissário do rei em busca de um rapaz órfão de pai. O mesmo levou o garoto Merlim a corte dando início a sua carreira. Agora, vamos ao que interessa, a parte prática!

Os estudantes se colocaram de pé, o mestre, com um aceno de varinha, fez as mesas correrem, literalmente, para os cantos da sala. Os Marotos trocavam sorrisos enquanto uma turma de alunos da Sonserina posicionava-se em meio ao círculo, eles seriam os primeiros a lançar o feitiço.

- Hem, hem... Conjurar um patrono não é uma tarefa fácil. São necessários muito treino e concentração, não espero que nenhum de vocês execute um perfeitamente hoje, mas anseio por ver resultados durante as aulas. Repitam comigo: Expecto Patronum! Bem claro...

- Expecto Patronum! – Repetiram em coro.

- Bom... Agora vamos tentar espremer alguma coisa dessas varinhas. Dividam-se em duplas, apontem com a varinha para o parceiro, - a turma obedecia a cada ordem; se uniram, Sirius e James, Alice e Samantha, Jéssica e Peter, e Lílian e Remus. – agora se concentrem, o Patrono é uma energia positiva, uma projeção de esperança, felicidade, desejo de sobrevivência, apesar de tudo ele não consegue sentir, como um ser humano real. Concentrem, com todas as suas forças, em uma única lembrança muito feliz. (Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban, página: 194) Vamos lá! Três, dois, um, agora!

- Expecto Patronum!

Os Marotos se entreolharam novamente, da varinha de James surgiu uma Leoa que saiu vagando pela sala até enroscar-se como um gato nas pernas de Lílian, ele sorriu. Da de Remus surgiu uma grandiosa águia que pairou sobre a sala. Sirius conjurou uma nuvem branca na forma de um urso que se pôs nas patas traseiras avançando para os sonserinos que recuaram causando risos. A ruiva que fez par com Lupin sorria para o felino, abaixou-se para poder olhá-lo nos olhos, e estendeu a mão para tocá-lo. De repente a noite anterior na biblioteca passou sua frente como um filme. _Teria sido aquela lembrança que ele escolheu?_ Mas antes que pudesse chegar a uma conclusão o patrono começou a desfazer-se na brisa.

- Vamos tentar novamente! – Anunciou o professor, enquanto os alunos se recolocavam. – Um, dois, já!

-_ Expecto Patronum! _

Desta vez vários outros conseguiram executar o feitiço. Da ponta da varinha de Lily surgiu uma nuvem espessa na forma de um majestoso quadrúpede, logo surgiram ramos e mais ramos de chifres. Ela soltou um gritinho excitado:

- É um cervo! – O patrono trotou pela sala até parar em frente a um moreno de olhos verdes que estudava sua dona de longe.

- É seu, Evans?

- Sim, Potter. Por acaso achou que eu não fosse capaz de conjurar um, como você consegue?

- Calma, meu lírio... Eu só perguntei, parabéns pelo Patrono, ele parece ser bem forte. – Prongs encarou sua forma animaga em forma de Patrono.

Inconscientemente Lily havia denunciado alguma ligação entre os dois. James daria tudo para saber em que lembrança ela escolheu, mas preferiu se afastar antes que se machucasse. Sorriu marotamente para Lupin antes de procurar Sirius em meio aos outros estudantes. Teriam muito que conversar depois.

- Que foi? – Black perguntou vendo o outro voltar sorrindo.

- Moony me chamou para ver o Patrono da Lílian... Você não vai acreditar na forma dele... – Respondeu misterioso.

- Fala logo, Prongs!

- Um cervo, simplesmente um cervo.

- Aah, você tá me zoando?

- Não, se quiser pergunte pra sua amiguinha, ela vai te responder de boa vontade...

- Que romântico! – Disse Sirius fazendo uma careta sonhadora.

- Cala boca! – Riu Potter dando um tapa na nuca do Maroto.

Riram alto, mas logo o professor lhes chamou a atenção. Tentaram mais uma vez executar o feitiço, no que Sirius observou sair da varinha de Samantha uma nuvem branca em forma de raposa que se esgueirava rapidamente brincando entre eles. Depois de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas teriam um horário livre que emendaria com o horário de almoço. Os Marotos optaram por ir aos jardins. Saíram do castelo lado a lado e foram sentar na beira do lago, o céu nublado unia-se à cor acinzentada das águas. Lupin tinha os olhos perdidos nas nuvens, estado pré-Aluado; ondas douradas encostavam-se a seu rosto, olhos verde-água hipnóticos, entorpecentes.

- O que você acha, Remus? – Indagou Prongs.

- O que? – Respondeu confuso.

- O que você acha que quer dizer a forma do Patrono da Lily, a relação com a minha forma animaga...?

- Ah, sinceramente? Eu não faço a mínima idéia sobre o que isso quer dizer, mas que há uma relação entre você e ela é óbvio.

- Isso eu sei desde que olhei pra Lílian, senhor Lupin... – Ele sorriu sinceramente. – Você nunca leu nada sobre isso? Sei lá, um livro sobre a formação de Patronos, como é definido o formato, qualquer coisa assim!

- Não consigo me lembrar, James... Mas tudo bem, eu posso dar uma olhada na biblioteca, não deve ser tão difícil de achar, Madame Pince pode me ajudar e até que não é um assunto chato...

- Me explica que assunto é chato pra você, senhor Remus CDF Moony Lupin? - Fez Sirius entrando na conversa.

- Ah Padfoot, fica quieto. – Respondeu.

- E o que eu ganho com isso?

- Você deixa de levar um murro, e isso já é grande coisa.

- Olha que o lobinho tá nervoso...

- Vocês sabem que dia é amanhã? – Remus suspirou. Prongs fitou os dois por alguns segundos pensativo e depois lembrou:

- Lua cheia, claro...

- Já não era sem tempo, Hogwarts está um tédio! – Animou-se Black.

- Não precisa demonstrar tanto a sua consideração Padfoot... Eu sei que pra vocês deve ser bem divertido, mas é uma pena que eu não posso nem classificar esses dias como agradáveis...

- Você sabe que a gente te acompanha, porque sabe o quanto são difíceis essas transformações... - Interveio Potter.

- Eu sei, eu sei... É só o mau-humor mesmo, desculpem...

- Que é isso, eu já me acostumei com a sua TPL, Moony. Sei que no fundo do seu coração você me ama! - Falou Sirius.

- Ah, claro! - Respondeu num tom de falsa concordância. - Vamos logo almoçar? Já tá no horário.

- Vamos, vamos! - Peter levantou de um pulo. - Minha barriga está roncando!

- E quando ela não está, Wormtail? - Perguntaram os outros em coro, no que ele deu de ombros envergonhado.

- Deixem o garoto em paz, ele está em fase de crescimento! - A voz risonha de Alice veio de trás deles, a garota acompanhava as três amigas que riam discretamente.

- Só se for para os lados!

O grupo subiu divertidamente a entrada principal até o grande salão, a comida já estava posta, e vários alunos já almoçavam com rapidez. Preferiram se apressar haviam atrasado um pouco e não podiam perder o horário seguinte, Transfiguração. Lílian estranhou os olhares que Sirius e Samantha trocaram discretamente, a ruiva riu por dentro, teriam muito que conversar aquela noite. Mas então seu olhar recaiu sobre outro moreno, este tinha olhos castanhos. Observou a maneira com que ele segurava o garfo, o jeito que ele "cutucava" as batatas, e a forma que ele conversava vivamente com uma garota corvinal do ano deles. Nigella Bekings, era o nome da garota, pernas finas, cabelos negros lisos e compridos, um sorriso afetado no rosto. Era bonita; Lily tinha que admitir, mas a ruiva teve que se segurar na cadeira e respirar fundo para não pular no pescoço dela. Mas por que queria fazer aquilo? A garota não lhe fez nada! Definitivamente estava louca.

- Lil! Lily! Alôô! Tem alguém aí? - Chamou Jéssica balançando a mão enfrente ao rosto da amiga.

- Hum... Oi, falou comigo Jess?

- Não, eu só estou aqui tagarelando há meia hora, e você não ouviu nem uma palavra do que eu disse.

- Ah, desculpa... É que eu... Eu... Eu me distraí.

- Sei muito bem que distração foi essa... - Provocou a loira, sorrindo.

- Não é nada disso...

-...Que eu estou pensando, sei, sei. Mas sim! Vai me ouvir agora?

- Sou toda ouvidos.

- Bom, eu e a Lice estávamos pensando em ir ver o treino da Sam, aí eu já confirmei que você ia, é muito importante pra ela, e nós vamos dar apoio moral! Você vai, não vai?

- Ah, não sei... Eu tinha reservado a noite pra estudar um pouco para os N.I.E.M.'s e eu não posso me atrasar na matéria...

- Qual é Lílian? Ainda falam seis meses! Você vai com a gente e está decidido. - Concluiu autoritariamente. - Sem discutir.

- Sim, meestre... - A ruiva esticou os braços e arregalou os olhos imitando um "zumbi", o que fez a outra rir alto.

- Algum problema, meninas? - Perguntou Lupin aproximando-se.

- Nenhum, Remus. - Respondeu Jéssica sorrindo. Com uma mão na frente do rosto sussurrou para ele: - Eu só acabo de descobrir que o problema mental da Lily está piorando...

- Eu ouvi isso, senhorita Jéssica Bone. Engraçadinha você, não? - Fez Lílian. - Agora vamos, passe já pra aula.

Elas levantaram de seus lugares e pararam para chamar as outras garotas "Vamos logo, eu não quero me atrasar!", até sumirem de vista nos corredores. Moony ficou sentado em sua cadeira vendo-as irem embora. Olhou o relógio de pulso, só faltavam quinze minutos, realmente era melhor se apressar. Chamou os outros e eles seguiram para a classe da McGonagall. No resto da tarde tiveram dois tempos de Herbologia, mudas do Salgueiro Lutador. Os Marotos não tiveram grandes problemas e acharam a tarefa quase um tédio, enquanto isso as garotas brigavam, literalmente, com os pequenos ramos. Eram seis e meia e elas seguiram para o Campo de Quadribol excitadas, Sirius e James já estavam lá. Montados nas vassouras eles brincavam tentando pegar o outro. "Crianças", bufou Lílian.

- Pronta? - Gritou James passando por dentro de um dos arcos, vindo em direção a elas.

- Quase, deixa eu me trocar, não demoro. - Samantha atravessou o campo em direção aos vestiários.

Fechou os olhos sentindo o cheiro da grama seca e das estrelas chegando, continuou a andar, respirava fundo tentando absorver aqueles aromas e aliviar a ansiedade. Sirius a observou falar com Potter "Deixa eu me trocar, não demoro." A vontade de esconder-se no vestiário surgiu, mas ele não seria tão imaturo para ficar espionando uma garota trocar de roupa, ou seria? Por ela, sim. Desceu da vassoura atrás das arquibancadas onde ninguém o visse, esgueirou-se até uma janelinha no alto, o vestiário feminino. E lá estava ela, prendendo os cabelos num rabo de cavalo alto, tirando a capa, depois a gravata e a blusa, então foi a vez da saia cair. Sem perder nenhum detalhe ele observou-a despir peça por peça, mas quando as mãos da garota encontraram o feixe do sutiein, o Maroto deu as costas e foi embora. O que tinha na cabeça? Ela não era dessas, sabia. Voltou para o ar, os cabelos negros chicoteando suas faces levemente coradas, fingiu dar uma volta e foi ao encontro dos outros. Começaram. Deu impulso com os pés e sentiu o chão indo embora, sorria. Amava aquela sensação de liberdade, de poder ir aonde quiser, soltar-se no ar, largar-se no mundo.

- Vamos lá Sammy, primeiro vamos aquecer fazendo uns gols, certo? - Começou James voando a seu lado.

- Claro!

Ele posicionou-se em frente às balizas, a garota tinha a goles nas mãos, deu um giro rápido e avançou em direção ao alvo, arremessou com força. "_**Uh**_!" Ele conseguiu pegar. Devolveu a bola à garota, ela repetiu os movimentos e ele inclinou-se para a esquerda, "_péssima artilheira_..." enganado. "_**Gol**_!" Deu voltas rindo, os amigos em baixo gritavam alegres.

- Toooma Jamie! - Riu a garota.

- Ah é, é? Então vem pras balizas agora!

- À vontade, capitão...

Depois de três tentativas frustradas, James decidiu passar logo para os balaços, posicionou Black e Samantha no centro do campo e soltou as bolas. Voavam furiosos em todas as direções. O primeiro veio em sua direção, ela rebateu agilmente acompanhada de uma onda de vivas. Ficaram lançando os balaços um contra o outro e para longe. Um momento em que o Maroto detraiu-se, uma das bolas que estava distante veio em sua direção, sem hesitar, a morena colocou-se a sua frente com o bastão em punho e de um golpe enterrou a bola rebelde no gramado (_N/A: estoy Rebelde! uaihsuihasi, tá amarrado xD_).

- Uai!

- Machucou? - Priuet perguntou, preocupada.

- Não, ah, valeu...

- Não precisa agradecer, se perdêssemos outro batedor a situação ia ficar complicada. - Sorriu.

Ele foi aproximando seu rosto do dela lentamente deixando-se hipnotizar pelos lábios rosados entreabertos. Sam respirava pesadamente e não resistiu ao toque dele, não tinha vontade de lutar, ela queria aquele beijo. Nas arquibancadas Lílian gritava com James. "_Quem você pensa que é? Não chegue perto de mim_!". Remus, Alice, Jéssica e Peter assistiam os dois brigarem divertidamente há algum tempo, haviam até esquecido de que os outros dois estavam treinando. "_Mas eu não fiz nada! Você é louca, Evans_?".

- Hei Prongs, olha! - Moony apontava para cima risonho. Todos fitaram o ponto que ele indicava, Potter e Lupin entreolharam-se marotamente e gritaram em meio aos risinhos de felicidade das garotas:

- Chuupa, Sirius Black! _(N/A: desculpa, mas eu tinha que escrever isso! xDD)_

Os Marotos gargalharam alto, mas lá em cima os dois pareciam nem ouvir o que se passava nas arquibancadas. Sirius explorava a boca dela carinhosamente enquanto Sam acariciava a parte de trás das orelhas dele, o que lhe causava pequenos arrepios. Finalmente separaram-se; ela sorria timidamente e tinha as faces levemente rosadas, estranhamente o garoto estava carrancudo, ele olhou para os amigos e fez um barulho que lembrava muito um latido, Remus e James passaram a rir mais alto ainda. Priuet riu discretamente, no que ele a fitou surpreso. A garota começou a rir mais alto até começar a gargalhar, o olhar dele amenizou-se e o Black também riu levemente, mas parou de súbito e empurrou-a para o lato. Um balaço passou raspando entre eles.

- Hem, hem... - Fez Prongs - Acho que por hoje tá bom, amanhã treinamos com a equipe toda, e parabéns para a nova batedora da Grifinória!

Padfoot agarrou firmemente um dos balaços e Samantha executou um feitiço controlador para o outro. Desmontaram das vassouras, com as bolas devidamente presas e guardadas acompanharam o resto do grupo sem trocar nenhuma palavra. Durante o jantar, continuaram sem conversar enquanto os outros riam de assuntos banais. Para Sirius, o tempo se arrastava, não entendia porque Samantha estava tão distante, mas também não estava disposto a ir atrás dela, não agora. _Mas onde já se viu? Ele era um Maroto e não um babaca tímido que ficava olhando as garotas de longe sem coragem de chegar perto. _De repente o pire de abóbora tornou-se extremamente interessante, teriam tempo mais tarde, suspirou. Do outro lado da mesa a garota o fitava distraída, não podia ser tão fácil assim, ele pensaria que ela era como as outras, _apenas_ mais uma, tinha que mudar de atitude, mas não poderia ser uma grande mudança, não queria assustá-lo. Mesmo sem admitir ela estava realmente gostando dele e não pretendia sofrer como viu outras garotas sofrendo.

- Hei, Sam! Saaaam! - Gritava Lily. - Você está aí?

- Ahn? Claro! O que foi?

- Eh... Eu queria conversar com você, sobre o Sirius...

- Olha Lil, eu não tô muito a fim de falar nisso agora, sabe?

- Eu sei que ele é meu amigo, e que você também deve estar gostando dele, mas eu não vou me perdoar depois se não te prevenir. - A ruiva tomou fôlego e a outra bufou derrotada. - Ah amiga, já vi milhões de garotas chorando pelos cantos porque o Sirius não quis mais sair com elas, em outras palavras: porque foram trocadas... E eu tô com medo de que ele faça o mesmo com você... Mas olha, se ele te magoar você não pode deixar ele saber, tá entendendo? Nunca aparente ser fraca na frente dele.

- Quer outra dica? - Alice entrou na conversa. - Para mim, o Black tá atrás de alguém que o desafie, alguém que "brinque" com ele. Uma espécie de Marota, sabem? E Sammy, você se encaixa perfeitamente bem em todas essas necessidades! É maravilhoso você não concorda, Jess?

- Aaham. - Fez a outra pondo uma última colherada de pudim na boca.

- Vocês não vão me deixar em paz mesmo. Eu já sou bem grandinha pra decidir o que eu vou fazer, ok? - Priuet e irritou-se e pisando forte saiu do salão principal em direção aos dormitórios.

- A gente devia ter pegado mais leve com ela, vocês não acham? – Perguntou Lice receosa.

- Eh... – Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior concordando com a cabeça. – Não me esperem garotas, eu já estou indo pra torre. – Fez jogando a mochila nas costas e correndo na mesma direção que a outra tinha tomado.

- Sam, hei, SAM! - Chamava Lily correndo atrás da amiga.

- O QUE É LÍLIAN? VEIO ME DAR MAIS UMAS DICAS? COMO SE VOCÊ FOSSE UM GRANDE EXEMPLO, NÃO É? TÃO CERTINHA, TÃO CDF! - A morena virou-se para ela ofegante. - VIVE FALANDO QUE O JAMES É ISSO, QUE O JAMES É AQUILO, MAS NÃO VIU QUE VOCÊ TAMBÉM É ARROGANTE, ESNOBE, TIRANA E AINDA É COVARDE QUE NUUNCA ACEITOU O QUE SENTE POR ELE!

- O que... O que você está dizendo? - Questionou a outra beirando as lágrimas.

- _A verdade, Evans._ - Respondeu secamente girando nos calcanhares e seguindo seu caminho para o salão comunal.

- QUEM, QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É? - Soluçou. - VOCÊ QUE SEMPRE FICA SE ESFREGANDO COM SIRIUS E AINDA ACHA QUE PODE SE COMPARAR COMIGO? _**Eu não vou me desgastar com você, Priuet.**_ - Samantha não virou para encará-la, então enxugando as lágrimas deixou suas pernas guiarem-na pelo castelo.

Elas entraram no dormitório silenciosamente, as luzes estavam apagadas, já era tarde e não pretendiam acordar ninguém, mas então notaram que apenas Samantha estava deitada, a cama onde deveria estar a ruiva encontrava-se vazia. A curiosidade falou mais alta, e Jéssica aproximou-se delicadamente da amiga adormecida.

- Hei... Sammy... Acorda garota... – A outra resmungou alguma coisa e virou para o outro lado. A loira riu. – Hei... Cadê a Lil?

- E por que eu deveria saber? – Fez mal-humorada.

- Ela veio atrás de você e...

- Vocês também acham que eu sou uma oferecida ou coisa do tipo? – Alfinetou.

- Não, claro que não! A gente chegou à conclusão que tínhamos sido duras demais com você e a Lily foi correndo pedir desculpas sem nos esperar...

- Pedir... Desculpas?

- É! Por que, ela não te achou? – A garota estava começando a estranhar aquilo tudo enquanto Alice, despreocupada entrava no banho dançando ao som da música que cantarolava.

- Achou, mas... Ah, droga! – Priuet levantou de um pulo, sem dar satisfações vestiu a capa da Grifinória e desceu, deixando para traz uma Bone perdida.

Sentia os cabelos ruivos chicotearem suas faces úmidas, o som de seus sapatos contra a pedra que haviam sido o único som naquele corredor já não existia. Ajoelhada no canto, com a testa colada ao vidro da janela observava a noite escura e solitária de Hogwarts, às vezes via-se uma criatura na orla da floresta proibida, mas logo ela sumia. Ouviu novamente o som dos sapatos contra a pedra do chão em que estava sentada, não eram os seus. Passos mais pesados e apressados que os seus, mas não se aproximaram, seguiram outro caminho. _Seria verdade tudo o que Samantha dissera? Será que ela estava mesmo sentido alguma coisa pelo Potter e não queria admitir? E ela, Lílian Evans, que nunca tinha feito mal a (quase) ninguém, era tão ruim como ele?_ Meneou a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos, mas era inútil. As palavras da (ex?) amiga tinham pesado em sua mente. De repente passos leves e rápidos, que iam chegando cada vez mais perto.

- Eh... Lílian? - Chamou Sam receosa, ao seu lado. Lily pôs-se de pé, respirou fundo de cabeça baixa e abraçou forte a amiga. - Me desculpa, ok? - Perguntou chorosa.

- Quem tem que me desculpar é você, eu e as meninas, a gente pegou muito no seu pé... Acho que você já tem maturidade pra fazer o que quiser...

- Ai, tá bom, tá bom. Vamos parar de choradeira e correr pro quarto, já passou da hora de recolher!

Desde que vira Lílian sair correndo do salão principal atrás de Samantha sabia que havia algo errado, mas na hora discutiam sobre o dia seguinte, seria lua-cheia e dia anterior ao jogo contra a Lufa-lufa, teriam que organizar tudo perfeitamente bem. Remus tentou convencê-los a não irem com ele na noite seguinte, mas não era o que podemos chamar de fácil convencer dois Marotos, principalmente se eles chamavam-se Sirius Black e James Potter.

- Nós vamos com você e ponto final, senhor Remus Lupin. – Atalhou Prongs.

- Mas vocês além de ficarem muito cansados correm o risco de eu machucar vocês...

- Desde quando isso é problema? – Inflamou-se Black.

- Nós juramos solenemente que não íamos abandonar você em nenhuma lua-cheia depois do terceiro ano, lembra?

- Lembro... Lembro... – Ele concordou de cabeça baixa, mas olhando furtivamente para os lados perguntou: - Será que podemos continuar num lugar menos... Cheio?

Deslizaram pelas masmorras e quando já estavam acomodados na pequena sala iluminada recomeçou a discussão. Peter refugiou-se próximo a um pequeno armário, os outros Marotos começavam a lhe assustar.

-** Vocês não vão, entendidos? **

**- E desde quando você decide o que nós vamos fazer? **

**- Desde que nós somos amigos, Padfoot! **

**- E justamente por isso você deveria entender a nossa situação! **

**- Calem a boca os dois! **– Interveio James, ele era único que havia notado que as pupilas de Lupin começavam a ficarem maiores e a íris de seus olhos amarelas. – Moony, tenta se acalmar... Os seus olhos, eles...

Remus correu para o sofá, estendendo o braço apanhou o espelho e fez uma careta ao perceber seu estado.

- É a proximidade da Lua cheia... E vocês também me tiram do sério...

- Nem insista mais, a gente vai nem que seja escondido de você. – Ameaçaram os outros.

- Que seja, só não digam que eu não avisei.

- Aai Remie, sabia que no fundo você tava louco pra que a gente fosse com você! – Potter sentou do lado esquerdo de Moony abraçando-o.

- E como... – Resmungou o outro fitando sua imagem no espelho.

- Também te amamos, lobinho! – Sirius pulou do outro lado dele, rindo e passando o braço por cima do sofá.

- Imagine se não gostassem nada de mim! – Lupin levantou, fazendo com que os outros dois trombassem.

Os dias voaram para os Marotos, a expectativa do jogo os havia posto em piloto automático, não só eles, o resto do time também. Sirius, James e principalmente Samantha, só se interessavam se o assunto estivesse ligado ao jogo de Quadribol. Como era o primeiro jogo da temporada Hogwarts inteira respirava ansiedade. Os Lufa-lufas treinavam demasiadamente. Mas na manhã de sábado, já não havia aulas nem nada previsto que necessitasse da atenção deles. Estavam sentados à mesa do café quando um bando de corujas entrou voando pelas janelas do salão, dúzias e dúzias para cada mesa, corujas brancas, negras, vermelhas e de penas castanhas, deixando cair em frente a cada aluno um exemplar do Profeta Diário, envelopes e pacotes de todos os tamanhos, o correio coruja. Lily assistiu uma coruja de penas cor de telha parar a sua frente estendendo a pata com um rolinho, ela retirou o seu jornal e depositou cinco nuques na bolsinha que ficava presa à outra pata. Desenrolou o Profeta e começou a ler.

- Fofoca... A Irlanda vence... Privadas fora de controle... Ofertas de Elfos... Inferi atacam no Beco Diagonal... O que? – Ela aumentou o tom.

- Alguma coisa, Lil? – Sirius esticou-se para o jornal.

- Olha isso aqui. – Aproximou o jornal dele e leu: - "_Segundo nossa informante no Beco Diagonal, o Ministério da Magia Britânico vem apresentando dificuldades no combate contra as forças das trevas (...) Nesta noite de sexta-feira surgiu um boato (inverídico, segundo a Ministra) de que Inferis foram vistos atacando bruxos tidos com 'Sangues-Ruins', descendentes de trouxas..."._

- Voldemort? – Black virou-se para encarar James que fingia não estar prestando atenção na conversa deles.

- Provavelmente, minha mãe me contou algo sobre ele estar ganhando espaço muito mais rápido do que o governo esperava.

- Sua mãe...? – Fez a ruiva confusa.

- Meus pais são aurores do Ministério, e blá, blá, blá...

- Interessante... Eu pretendo me tornar auror quando terminar Hogwarts.

- Então somos três. – Falou Padfoot.

- Três?

- É... Eu, você e o James.

- Potter? – Perguntou confusa; sempre havia imaginado o Maroto como um jogador de Quadribol famoso, rodeado de fãs patéticas.

- Te surpreende, Evans? – Lembrou de chamá-la pelo sobrenome, ponto pra ele.

- Não lhe devo explicações, Potter. – Lílian cortou, ríspida. – E você, Remus? O que quer fazer depois de Hogwarts?

- Eu quero ser professor. – Respondeu corando. – É uma profissão boba e chata, eu sei... Mas gosto da idéia de poder contar, transmitir o que sei aos outros.

- Não é nada bobo, Rem. É bonito você desejar compartilhar o que você aprende! – Jéssica disse, entrando na conversa.

- Certo, então vamos parar com a sessão que fofinho o Moony CDF, e vamos pro campo senhoras? – Disse James rindo do embaraço de Lupin.

- Eh... Samantha? – Murmurou Black próximo ao ouvido dela que estremeceu.

Já nos jardins, a garota virou para encará-lo, sabia que ele a estava seguindo. Com as mãos nos bolsos e a cabeça inclinada, deixando algumas mechas do cabelo negro caírem sobre seu rosto, tinha certeza de ser irresistível para qualquer uma. Mas com ela as coisas não podiam ser tão simples.

- O que foi? – Perguntou displicente.

- Eh... Eu queria saber se você quer ir comigo a Hogsmead amanhã?

- Mas o passeio é só na próxima semana, não?

- Não seria uma saída oficial, sabe...

- Tudo bem, me espere às seis horas, na frente da torre, ok?

- Seis da manhã, não é muito cedo?

- Quanto mais cedo melhor, Black. – Ela deu as costas e sorrindo marotamente, apressou o passo para acompanhar as amigas.

- Madame Neill apita o início do jogo! Lufa-lufa com a posse da goles... Sabem, foram noticiados essa semana dois casos de desmaios de jogadores... Sem o capitão veterano Amos Diggory que terminou os estudos, a insegurança perseguia os jogadores e a torcida.

- Eric, por favor! – A Professora Sprout cutucou o narrador.

- Aqui quem está falando é Eric Russelda Corvinal! Esse é um jogo emocionante se não considerarmos a vantagem dos grifinórios; que hoje contam com a participação de Samantha Priuet, bela garota... Que está substituindo o batedor Arnold Brewey. Grifinória toma a goles. Nicole Finger, pessoal; Finger passa para Brown, eles estão avançando rápido. Brown arremessa, mas Jeffrey Alpes está inspirado hoje naquelas balizas...

James sobrevoava o campo em círculos, sem distrair-se com a narração de Russel. Para falar a verdade, nem as pessoas na arquibancada capturavam sua atenção, o time estava indo bem. Grifinória 50 e Lufa-lufa 30. Mas o jogo só começara e eles não iriam relaxar. De repente ele a avistou, a bolinha dourada pairava agitando freneticamente as asinhas, a não menos que 10 metros abaixo dele.

- Parece que Potter achou alguma coisa, senhores! Ele mergulha com toda velocidade, mas UH! Por pouco não é atingido por um balaço. Cadê você, Black? Batedor que mostrou tanta habilidade no ano passado, e agora? Potter não desistiu! Ele recomeça suas voltas. E Alexz Grint no seu pé, acho que teremos problemas entre apanhadores, Madame Neill, de olho neles! Agora Scott Way toma a goles, pra cima de Wood, ponto da Lufa-lufa!

O sol brilhava no céu como se saudasse toda aquela agitação, toda aquela euforia. Clima perfeito para um jogo, sem nuvens, e uma brisa fresca devolvia a energia àqueles que se matavam no campo. As palavras brincalhonas de Potter antes de saírem do vestiário ecoava nas mentes dos grifinórios, 'Eu quero ver sangue!', eles riram, mas todos sabiam que tinha um fundo de verdade. Se ganhassem o primeiro jogo, já teriam uma boa vantagem na disputa da taça de Quadribol, e ainda era o último ano de muitos da equipe, tinha de ser inesquecível. Samantha mal acreditava no que acontecia, era como num sonho, seus braços trabalhavam sozinhos rebatendo sem parar, algumas vezes atrapalhara-se trocando olhares com Black, mas depois sorria sentindo a vibração da torcida.

Então Potter o viu novamente, próximo ao gramado, voando em círculos. Pressionou o cabo da vassoura para baixo, precisava ganhar velocidade. Logo sentiu Grint em seu encalço, mas ela não era tão ágil quanto o Maroto, e tampouco sua vassoura mais veloz. Já estava muito perto e estendeu a mão para capturá-lo, mas então o pomo começou a subir. Com uma puxada brusca, apontou o bico da vassoura para cima, ficando num ângulo arriscado. Com a mão esquerda esticada, continuou a subir, a bolinha estava a poucos centímetros dos seus dedos, teria que ousar mais. Então sem hesitar ele inclinou os joelhos e tomando impulso no cabo da vassoura saltou para o alto.

- ELE ESTÁ LOUCO? – Berrou Lílian da arquibancada. Alguns colegas que estavam ao seu lado ficaram assustados e não entenderam porque ela tinha gritado daquele jeito, mas logo encontraram o motivo.

- Potter se lança no ar para pegar o pomo. Merlim! Ele está caindo! – Eric parou de narrar.

O estádio ficou em silêncio enquanto os outros jogadores se inquietavam. Alguns sonserinos riam, mas Sirius e Christopher pensaram mais rápidos. Apanharam o capitão no ar, cada um segurando-o por um braço. James esticou a mão fechada, sorrindo; o Pomo Dourado debatia-se entre seus dedos.

- E James Potter pega o Pomo de Ouro! Sento e cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória! Vitória dos leões!

A torcida veio a baixo, os grifinórios gritando a plenos pulmões, rindo e apitando as cornetas. Um aluno do primeiro ano que usava um chapéu enorme na forma de cabeça de leão que rugia atirou o chapéu no ar, no que Eric pegou, admirando-o risonho – aquilo lhe poderia render alguns galeões. Os corvinais também comemoravam, de forma contida, mas comemoravam. E até os lufa-lufas aceitando a derrota deixaram-se contagiar pela alegria dos outros. Black e Wood carregando o amigo desceram com ele até o gramado, todo o time veio ao encontro deles. Abraçaram-se urrando de felicidade, a sensação de vitória, de orgulho justamente polido. Não conseguiam esconder os sorrisos triunfantes, mas também não desejavam isso. Os alunos das arquibancadas saltaram para o campo. James estava atônito em meio à explosão geral, sendo abraçado por milhares, até que apareceu Lílian a sua frente. Ela tinha um grande sorriso estampado no rosto e sem pensar se jogou nos braços dele, saindo do chão. Segurando-a firmemente pela cintura girou várias vezes, rindo. Os dois separaram-se e ela disse indo embora:

- Belo jogo, Potter.

- Festa no salão comunal! – Alguém gritou no meio da multidão.

**N/A: **Ai velho, não acredito que eu acabei xD Capítulo instrutivo, não? Estou pensando em deixar de escrever para trabalhar como professora de defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas... Bom, o capítulo demorou, mas acho que valeu a pena, né? Espero que goste e heeeei eu não consegui minhas cinco reviews :// Quero sugestões para o próximo, já tenho uma idéia, maaaas... Esse cap. foi bem Sirius e Sam, porque eu fiquei com pena do cachorrinho no último; o pobre só teve duas falas...

_Sirius - Pra você ver..._

Hei, o que você tá fazendo aqui /olha pra ele, assustada/

_Sirius - Como a senhorita dona Letícia fica me maltratando, eu resolvi vir aqui protestar. /bate o pé e senta na cadeira/_

Acontece, que quem escreve isso aqui sou eu, então eu decido o que vai acontecer. Mas relaxe que no final você vai se dar bem ;D

_Sirius - tô até vendo o que é me dar bem pra você. Eu vou acabar perdido numa ilha deserta com o Wormtail, sem comida. Aí ele vai começar a ficar com fome, não vai ter comida e eu vou sair correndo com os braços pra cima gritando 'Socorro' e sendo perseguido por ele! Imaginem a cena... ôo_

Tá bom, tá bom; chega de drama e eu não vou contar o seu fina-al :P

_Sirius - Eu sei que você me ama e vai acabar contando.../pisca/_

Convencido... /sussurra/ E o pior é que ele tá falando a verdade.

_Sirius - Eu ouvi isso... /rindo/_

Ah droga! Mas deixa-me ir logo aqui se não essa N/A vai ficar do tamanho de um jegue...

_Sirius – Estraga prazeres. /bico/ _

/ri/ tira esse bico, bobão, você sabe que eu não resisto :x

**Tchaaau gente, façam uma autora feliz e deixem reviews, ok? Só continuo se vocês quiserem... **

**beeijo.**


	8. A Casa dos Gritos

**Disclaimer: Lílian, James, os Marotos e o fascinante universo Harry Potter pertencem a uma tal de Rowling, já ouviu falar? (Eu, não.)**

**Eu me superei no atraso, não foi:// Então queria me desculpar pela qüinquagésima vez (xD) com vocês, mas fazer o que? O meu processo de criação já é lento, quase parando e a coisa aqui ainda inventa de viajar. Aí complica tuuudo. Sem mais delongas, com vocês o capítulo sete: Porque a Ala Hospitalar é um ótimo lugar para se escrever a metade do cap. :B**

A primeira vitória do campeonato não era pouco, e não deveria passar em branco. Já era tarde da noite, mas nenhum grifinório parecia importar-se. O salão comunal estava lotado, os estudantes saboreavam despreocupadamente suas cervejas amanteigadas, brindavam conversando banalidades e principalmente riam alto sem motivo algum. Porém, para alguns a noite não seria nada divertida, de uma das janelas da torre era aparente a lua cheia banhando os jardins de Hogwarts. Três dos Marotos estavam presentes, mesmo que não conversassem e apenas ficassem trocando olhares preocupados com o relógio. Já era quase hora, deram uma desculpa aos outros e foram ao encontro daquele que faltava, seria uma noite difícil. Uma garota loira os viu saindo pelo buraco de retrato e deu por falta de alguém.

- Hei, Lily! – Chamou.

A ruiva que estava sentada num canto mais afastado lendo algo e observando os colegas veio até ela.

- Oi?

- Você viu o Lupin?

- Você tá ficando repetitiva, sabia? – Debochou.

- Engraçadinha você... É que eu acabei de ver os Marotos saindo e ele não estava junto...

- Não se preocupe. O Remus provavelmente não foi com eles porque é o único sensato e não iria sair pelo castelo numa hora dessas.– Lílian tentou confortá-la. – E a senhorita, devia assumir logo o que sente por ele. Tudo bem, a gente sabe que ele é um Maroto, mas é diferente. Se você gosta mesmo de alguém deve ir falar com a pessoa...

- É até irônico, você me falar isso, Lily.

- Por quê? – Indagou exasperada.

- Nada, nada. – Desviou Jéssica, bem humorada. – Mas obrigada pelo incentivo, Lils... – E girando nos calcanhares a loira mergulhou no mar vermelho e dourado.

- Espera... – Disse para si mesma. – O que será que eles vão aprontar agora? Pro Remus não estar com eles, deve ser alguma coisa muito ruim...

Ela deixou-se levar pela curiosidade e por algo que decidiu chamar de responsabilidade de monitora. Já estava rodando pelos corredores há alguns minutos quando ouviu o som de passos apressados contra o chão de mármore. Os passos cessaram, fitou o nada por curtos segundos até que a sua frente surgiu o rosto anormalmente sério de James Potter. Abriu a boca para gritar ao olhar para baixo e não enxergar o corpo dele, mas o garoto foi mais rápido e cobriu a boca dela com as mãos, deixando algo fino deslizar até seus pés no que seu corpo apareceu. _"Capa da invisibilidade"._Deu de ombros com a expressão menos carregada. Lílian o fitou confusamente e depois suspirou baixando as mãos dele. Prongs pegou a capa no chão e sem se justificar apanhou a ruiva pela cintura jogando-a sobre o seu ombro – com a cabeça e os braços para as costas dele.

- Eu sei que você não vai colaborar, então eu vou te levar de volta, e sem discussão. – Falou decidido. – O que você estava fazendo andando sozinha por aí? – Mesmo sem ver o rosto dele, Lily sabia que seu humor não estava dos melhores.

- E o que pensa que está fazendo agora? – Ela começou a se debater inutilmente em seus braços. – ME PÕE NO CHÃO AGORA, POTTER!

- Não enquanto eu me importar com você. – Ele não alterava o tom de voz, tinha coisas mais urgentes a fazer do que discutir com ela agora, e parecia quase se divertir com as pernas finas e alvas subindo e descendo furiosamente no canto de seus olhos.

- Desde quando você se importa comigo? Você só pensa em você! Só pensa em seus amiguinhos inconseqüente e no seu Quadribol! – Ela berrava impiedosamente e ele aparentava não prestar atenção. – NAS MENININHAS QUE VOCÊ ILUDE, NO SEU DINHEIRO E NO SEU MALDITO SANGUE-PURO!

Potter parou de súbito, as palavras dela haviam ido mais a fundo do que o previsto. Pondo-a de pé a sua frente segurou firmemente nos ombros delicados e fitando as orbes verdes com mágoa.

- Tem certeza do que você está falando? – Perguntou com frieza, cerrando dolorosamente os olhos.

- Tenho.

- Acho que você só esqueceu do mal educado. – Gritou em resposta deixando-a para trás.

Quando deu por si já estava sozinha no corredor. A lua cheia era a única fonte de luz, e solitária ela dava conta de banhar o interior sombrio do castelo. Sentiu remorso, havia sido terrível com ele. Tudo bem que ele tinha sua parcela de culpa por tê-la irritado, mas pensando melhor percebeu que havia passado dos limites quando falou aquilo sobre o sangue. Sentiu o coração apertado, ele deveria estar odiando ela agora, e mesmo que não desejasse aquele sentimento, era ele que a fazia se importar com o outro. Tinha de fazer algo, e fitando o corredor escuro por onde ele sumira encontrou uma possível solução. Com o rosto úmido de lágrimas desatou a correr através das sombras, deixou suas pernas guiarem-na e estranhamente, elas conheciam o caminho certo. A noite estava fria e silenciosa nos jardins de Hogwarts, apurando a visão localizou uma incomum movimentação perto do Salgueiro Lutador. Aproximou-se da árvore com cuidado e tomou um susto ao ver os galhos ficarem estáticos no ar quando algo que tinha forma de animal tocou um dos nós. Três figuras de tamanhos diferentes desapareceram nas raízes. Sua curiosidade lhe empurrou até o local onde estiveram as figuras, aproveitando-se da paralisia dos galhos Lily foi adiante.

- Um túnel?

Tirando a varinha da capa ela murmurou um _"Lumus!"_. O buraco entre as raízes se estendia pelo subsolo da escola. As paredes não tinham acabamento, e pequenos filetes de raiz despontavam da terra e da pedra. O piso era acidentado, mas a garota não se amedrontou. O espírito grifinório controlava suas ações e seus pensamentos. Calculou em pensamento a distancia que já havia percorrido. Aquele túnel só poderia estar levando-a até...

- Hogsmeade.

Não havia mais para onde seguir. Um uivo, e seu corpo estremeceu. Apontou a varinha para o alto revelando um alçapão de madeira velha. Cascos batendo contra o teto. _Cascos? _Hesitou por um instante, mas logo notou suas mãos fazendo força para levantar a portinhola. O quadrado de madeira cedeu com um _crack_ jazendo no chão do outro lado. Lílian apoiou-se nas paredes e subiu. O outro lado era semelhante a uma casa velha sem móveis e desabitada, mas estranhos sons vinham do andar superior. _"Nox!"_ Guardou a varinha no bolso da capa. Primeiro um guincho que não a surpreendeu, era uma casa velha e com ratos, mas logo ouviu latidos, novamente os trotes e um uivo. Sua mente ordenava que voltasse correndo a Hogwarts, mas suas pernas pareciam ter congelado. Passando os olhos desesperadamente pela casa viu pela janela a vila de Hogsmeade; sabia onda estava, a Casa dos Gritos. Os barulhos desapareceram e ela já estava mais tranqüila pronta para retornar ao túnel; _que idiotice! Morrer de medo de uma casa abandonada! _Mas quando estava virando-se para partir, escutou os gemidos da escada, alguém, ou alguma coisa realmente pesada estava descendo. Espiando por cima do ombro sentiu seu corpo tremer violentamente e trincou os dentes prendendo um grito de pavor. O formato arredondado do focinho, o tronco alongado e envergado, a calda de poucos pêlos, as orelhas eretas, as garras afiadas, os dentes pontiagudos e os olhos amarelos de pupilas grandes e dilatadas que brilhavam perigosamente para ela.

- Impossível... Aqui? – Tentou provar para si, piscando os olhos várias vezes.

O lobisomem farejava o ar aproximando-se sorrateiramente. Tomada pelo medo a ruiva queria gritar e sair dali correndo, mas era incapaz até de respirar. Recuando com passos curtos tropeçou e caiu no empoeirado chão de madeira. A criatura começou a avançar mais rápido e empinou o corpo aos pés da garota que ofegava, levantou uma das patas dianteiras, onde outrora estivera uma mão humana e estava pronta para golpear pela primeira vez sua presa quando algo maior chamou sua atenção.

- AQUI! VEM ME PEGAR!

Lily fitou atônita o garoto que gritava e balançava os braços um pouco atrás do lobisomem. Prongs não conseguia esconder o nervosismo e também não pensava no que estava fazendo, apenas ansiava em tirar a ruiva dali. O homem lobo parecia ter-se esquecido momentaneamente do que estivera caçando e virou-se até Potter, com a boca aberta ofegava de ansiedade pela mordida quase prevista. Ela por instantes pensou em fugir pelo alçapão próximo, mas logo desistiu, não o deixaria lutar sozinho. Tentou tirar a varinha da capa, mas havia ficado presa na costura. O lobisomem já tentava abocanhar James atacando-o sem cessar, o moreno conseguia esquivar-se com dificuldade, mas não poderia manter a situação desta forma por muito tempo. Como se atendessem a seus pedidos, ele viu do topo da escada uma grande mancha negra saltar em cima da fera arrastando-a para o chão. O grande cachorro tinha olhos azuis conhecidos que transmitiam algo parecido com preocupação, ela não pode saber, pois os dois animais brigavam com ferocidade, e entre mordidas e arranhões, um jogava o outro contra as paredes da casa que tremia com o impacto. Sentiu alguém puxá-la pela mão e logo estava correndo pelo túnel que levava às raízes do Salgueiro Lutador. James segurava firmemente seu pulso enquanto arrastava-a o mais rápido que conseguia.

- Rápido, Lily!- Gritava em meio a grandes passadas.

Chegaram aos jardins próximo ao lago sentindo o ar frio da noite invadir seus pulmões que o desejavam tanto. O moreno largou-se na grama escondendo o rosto com os braços; suas roupas estavam amarrotadas e sujas de pó e de lama. Lílian que tinha apenas a capa rasgada sentou ao lado dele e abraçando os joelhos chorou angustiadamente. A experiência não tinha sido nem um pouco agradável; seu corpo reclamava do esforço feito; e em seus pensamentos estava mais perdida do que nunca. James fitou-a chorando e pondo-se a seu lado a levantou recomeçando a andar mais devagar, deixando que ela apoiasse seu peso nos ombros dele. Percebeu sua mão apertando fortemente o braço do Maroto para se equilibrar. Nem lembrava mais por que fora conversar com ele depois que vira três animais entrando no buraco das raízes, e os sons que ouvira; latidos, guinchos e cascos batendo contra o chão.

- Vamos para a Ala Hospitalar.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça. Tentava controlar o choro, pois tinha muitas duvidas, muitas coisas a serem esclarecidas, mas faria suas perguntas depois, agora que olhava para Prongs, percebia que ele estava muito mais machucado do que ela. Havia cortes profundos em seus braços e em suas pernas, frutos da briga com o lobisomem. É verdade, ele tinha se arriscado para salvá-la, mais uma vez sentiu-se culpada. James poderia ter morrido por sua culpa; culpa de sua própria _inconseqüência_. Lily deu por si quando já estavam na porta da Ala Hospitalar. Potter bateu na porta e esta se abriu com um rangido. Madame Pomfrey adiantou-se até eles ainda vestida com um hobby em cima da camisola.

- O que aconteceu com vocês? – A enfermeira estava afoita olhando para os cortes deles.

- Lua Cheia... – Foi James quem respondeu; a garota ao seu lado não tinha a solução daquela pergunta.

- Mas... E a senhorita Evans? Não me diga que enlouqueceu como esses garotos?

- Não, ela apenas se confundiu e foi parar na Casa dos Gritos... – Foi ele quem respondeu novamente.

A mulher balançava a cabeça negativamente enquanto os colocava em macas e separava poções. Tirou delicadamente a capa de Lílian e fechou uma espécie de cortina em volta da maca dela. "Não queremos ninguém te espionando, não é _senhor Potter?_" Ele riu baixo observando o movimento das sombras que via no cortinado, viu a mulher que estava sentada na cama retirar com certa dificuldade a blusa que usava por cima da cabeça, fitou ternamente a silhueta de Lily desaparecer quando a luz apagou; ela devia ter pegado no sono. Depois de obrigá-lo a beber alguns copinhos de diferentes poções e fazer curativos para os ferimentos dele a enfermeira foi deitar-se resmungando. James permaneceu olhando para o teto por algum tempo, estava mergulhado num silêncio absoluto, mas era um silêncio cômodo, o silêncio do sono de Lily. Não sentia sono, seu corpo cansado negava-se a dormir, deixou a mente vagar por Hogwarts lembrando dos amigos que estavam na Casa dos Gritos, sabia que estariam bem, mas uma coisa lhe incomodava; teria que dar uma explicação para a garota, ela vira tudo. Mas finalmente deixou-se embalar pela noite fresca.

Acordou chorando novamente. Já era a terceira vez seguida e o pior, não conseguia lembrar do sonho que estava causando aquelas crises. Sentou na maca fitando as mãos cruzadas em seu colo, as palmas de suas mão brilhavam estranhamente, emitiam um brilho laranja e não muito nítido. Suspirou afastando o cortinado que lhe cercava. Lá fora Potter dormia tranqüilamente, sem a camisa e com os curativos aparentes, tinha as mãos juntas em baixo da cabeça. Culpou-se mais uma vez, até que a curiosidade despertou junto ao Maroto.

- Lily...? - Perguntou sonolento.

- Oi, é...

- Não está conseguindo dormir?

- Mais ou menos... - Ela não pretendia dividir seu problema com ninguém, ainda.

- Está sentindo alguma coisa? Quer que eu chame a enfermeira? - Estava começando a preocupar-se com o desconforto no ar.

- Não. É só que... – Suspirou e decidiu desviar-se do assunto. – O que você estava fazendo naquele lugar?

- Eu... Bom... – James passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos sem saber com respondê-la.

- E o que um lobisomem estava fazendo ali? Espera... Por que você chamou o lobisomem? E aquele cachorro preto, fala Potter! – Cobrou irritada.

- Calma. – Ele tomou ar. – Eu vou lhe explicar tudo.

Lily cruzou os braços enquanto aproximava-se ainda sentada: - Estou esperando.

- Tá bom... Olhe, eu chamei aquele lobisomem, porque ele _era_ o Remus.

- Você não quer que eu acredite nisso, não é? – Perguntou sarcasticamente.

- É verdade, Lílian. – Ele respondeu sério.

James Potter sério? Ele estava falando a verdade. Não! Não podia ser verdade. Ela conhecia o Remus... Ele só estava viajando, _como faz todo mês_.

- Ah, não! – Exclamou apavorada. – Todo mês, sempre na lua cheia... Como eu não reparei?

- Nós tentamos disfarçar, sabe... Eu e os Marotos ajudamos o Remus a inventar as desculpas...

- Desde quando vocês sabem? – Voltou a perguntar abobada.

- Desde o meio do primeiro ano... Ele não queria contar, mas depois de um tempo convivendo com ele não era difícil de perceber que havia algo errado.

- E... E o diretor?

- Ele sempre soube. Admiramos o Dumbledore por isso, ele se arrisca mantendo o Moony em Hogwarts. Foi por ele que construíram aquele túnel até a Casa dos Gritos. Lá é mais seguro para ele, e pra os outros alunos, claro.

- Moony... – Ela repetiu a palavra como se algo ficasse mais claro ao seu ver. – É por isso, não é?

- É. – James respondeu sorrindo. Sentia-se mal em contar sem ter a opinião dos outros, mas ela vira tudo, não adiantaria manter aquilo em segredo.

A ruiva refletiu por alguns minutos e enfim perguntou:

- Por que Prongs, Padfoot e Wormtail?

- Hum... – O garoto passou novamente a mão pelos cabelos deixando-os mais arrepiados e fazendo a outra revirar os olhos. – Você vai ter que fazer um juramento, antes de saber isso. Nada pessoal, só pra garantir mesmo, ok? – Lily concordou com a cabeça. - Repita o que eu disser, hem, hem... Eu, Lílian Evans...

- Eu, Lílian Evans... – Ela repetia revirando os olhos, aquilo deveria ser apenas mais uma bobagem dos Marotos, e era culpa da sua curiosidade que estava passando por aquele ridículo momento.

- Juro solenemente... – James continuava. – Que não contarei a ninguém, em hipótese alguma... – Ela admirou-se; Ele sabia o que significava a palavra 'hipótese'? – O que o senhor Prongs, está prestes a me contar.

Ela repetiu, meio que rindo, mas repetiu. Estranhou o início, mas tinha de seguir em frente, arrumou-se na maca esperando pelas respostas.

- Você não vai gritar, ok?

- Fala logo, Potter!

- É que... nóssomosanimagos. – Ele falou desviando o olhar.

- O quê?

- Nós, eu, o Sirius e o Peter, somos animagos. Pronto, falei.

- O QUE? – Ela berrou.

- Você disse que não ia gritar...

- E vocês estão pirando! Como assim animagos?

- É que nós decidimos acompanhar o Remus nessas noites, porque sabemos o quanto é difícil para ele... E o único jeito de irmos sem correr riscos é na forma animal. O lobisomem não nos machuca enquanto estamos daquele jeito.

- O diretor... Ele... Ele concorda com isso? – Indagou pasma.

- Concordar ele não concorda... Até porque não somos registrados, sabe. Somos meio que clandestinos... Mas você jurou que não contaria isso para ninguém, e terá de cumprir esse juramento.

- Certo, certo... – Respondeu derrotada tentando assimilar bem todas as informações. – Mas vocês se transformam em que? – Continuou sem perceber que o sol começara a despertar atrás da floresta proibida.

- O Sirius é aquele cachorro que você viu... – Potter começou desconcertado fitando o amanhecer.

- O preto que pulou em cima do lobisomem... Digo, do Remus?

- Esse mesmo. Hem, hem... O Peter se transforma em um rato. – Riu, e ela fez um sinal para que ele continuasse, mal podia agüentar de curiosidade para saber no que _ele _transformava-se. – E eu me transformo num cervo.

- Num o quê? – Lily não entendeu o que ele disse, ou melhor, que ele grunhiu. James respirou fundo.

- Num cervo, Lily.

A garota prendeu o riso sem muito sucesso enquanto imaginava o Maroto com dois pares de chifres na cabeça.

- Num cervo? – Ela ria.

- Não se preocupe. O Padfoot _infelizmente _já criou e, ou gritou todas as piadas possíveis sobre o assunto. – Resmungou.

- Tá bom, eu não falo nada. Mas com uma condição... - Fez marotamente. O moreno fitou-a com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- O que?

- Você vai ter que se transformar pra mim depois.

Ele fitou-a em silêncio por alguns segundos. Como ela conseguia ser tão... _Marota?_ Riu internamente com a observação. Talvez estivessem passando muito tempo juntos, mesmo que sem propósito. E sem Lily perceber, a vontade de estar junto a ele, de conversar com ele crescia sem chamar atenção. Potter percebeu que eles estavam conversando mais do que era "comum", e nem de longe pensava em evitar que isso acontecesse. Mas logo um alarme soava em seus pensamentos. Era apenas _temporário_. Com toda a proximidade, ele ainda sabia que nunca poderiam estar juntos, não da maneira que ele desejava. E aquilo o machucava profundamente, como se algo o estivesse corroendo por dentro sem poder sair. Sabia que tal sentimento nunca seria correspondido com a magnitude que tanto queria, e sabia ainda mais; sabia o nome deste sentimento. Por mais que tivesse tentado evitar ele a amava. Com cada fibra do seu corpo, ele a amava. Poderiam pensar que isso era impossível, afinal de contas, ele era um Maroto, e Marotos não se prendem às garotas com quem ficam. Então, ele finalmente encontrou o xis da questão, ele não havia ficado com ela, não que fosse escolha sua. Sempre que se aproximava, era repelido com ferocidade.

- Potter? - Lily chamou.

- Oi? - James levantou os olhos. Estivera tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não percebera a garota o chamando.

- O que foi? Você estava fazendo umas caras engraçadas...

- Nada, nada... - Respondeu desviando o olhar. -...Por que você não me dá uma chance, Lily?

- De novo... - Ela suspirou antes de responder. - Eu simplesmente não te dou uma chance, Potter, porque eu não sou como aquelas menininhas que você é acostumado... Mas tudo bem... De-me pelo menos dez motivos para eu ser apenas mais amigável, mais simpática com você, ok? - Acrescentou notando uma espécie de nevoa passar nos olhos castanhos, mesmo estes estando distantes.

- Bom... - James quase ria da situação, mas tinha que se esforçar para encontrar os tão necessários motivos. - Primeiro... Eu _sei _que você não é como as outras garotas desde o terceiro ano. - Ela quase riu, mas o garoto impediu que dissesse algo, continuando. - Segundo, hum, você nunca experimentou, sabe? Ser mais simpática comigo, e quem sabe não vale a pena tentar? - Olhou para ela com ansiedade, mas a ruiva não fez menção de responder, então ele decidiu continuar. - Terceiro, eu conheço um número muito maior de passagens secretas em Hogwarts do que você possa imaginar, e às vezes elas podem ser bem úteis, até mesmo pra vocês monitores... - Lílian fez menção de interromper, mas ele fingiu não ver. - Quarto; eu sou bom em Transfiguração, poderia te ajudar, se você quisesse... Ok, quinto, ah! Além das passagens eu conheço todas as azarações possíveis, e poderia azarar, sabe, alguém que te fez alguma coisa... Ou alguém de quem você não goste...

- Típico. - Comentou a ruiva revirando os olhos.

- Posso continuar? - Ela assentiu com a cabeça, ainda contrariada. - Sexto: Ninguém pode, ninguém consegue viver brigando... Nem a gente. Sétimo... Eu posso ficar invisível, sabia? - Riu.

- Ah, claro... E bruxas existem. - Bufou irritada.

- Desde quando isso é mentira? - Ele riu mais ainda. Sem perceber o que havia falado a garota o encarou confusa, mas quando finalmente compreendeu o motivo da risada tapou a boca com as mãos e começou a rir com ele. - Tá bom, eu vou ignorar isso... Mas eu falei invisível de verdade. Tenho uma capa, Lily; capa de invisibilidade... Ah, oitavo... Você acha que isso é _mesmo_ necessário?_ - _Bocejou.

- Acho.

- Argh, ok... Oitavo: Nós, os Marotos, somos mais do que aparentamos, você sabe, mas não admite. O Remus, você é amiga dele, dele e do Sirius também! Vocês são amigos! Por que eu não? - Indignou-se pela primeira vez.

- Porque a minha história com o Sirius é diferente. Ele não fica me chamando pra sair o tempo todo. Ele não dá em cima de mim. E é um bom amigo.

- Ei! Protesto! Já tenho um nono motivo: _Eu _sou um grande amigo, pode perguntar a qualquer amigo meu... Sou fiel como um cão! Certo, desculpe, essa parte do cão pertence ao Padfoot... Mas ainda posso dizer que sou um grande amigo!

- Isso eu não posso contestar... Vocês saem com o Remus toda Lua Cheia, só para não deixá-lo passar por essa provação sozinho... Só que ainda faltam dois.

- Hunf, nono... - Suspirou enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos. - Está bem claro pra todos que nós nos gostamos, Lily. Nem que seja apenas por não me odiar, mas você sente alguma coisa por mim. E eu bem... - James mirou o outro lado da enfermaria, encabulado pela primeira vez na noite. - Eu te amo, lírio.

Lílian fitou pasma o Maroto incapacitado de lhe olhar nos olhos. Era inegável o que ele estava dizendo, mas por alguma razão sentiu seu próprio estômago dar uma volta completa e suas faces esquentarem violentamente. Quis resmungar que ele não tinha o direito de chamá-la de lírio, mas parecia estar engasgada com vários bolos de caldeirão e começou a tossir um tanto quanto desesperada em busca de ar. Prongs olhou para ela ainda sem jeito, vendo sua angustia pulou da maca dando leves pancadas nas costas da ruiva.

- Ok, Potter. Talvez, _talvez_ eu seja mais... Agradável, com você.

- Mas ei, Lily, ainda falta um, não?

- Sei disso, mas já que eu pretendo ser mais legal com você, vou começar te poupando desse ultimo motivo. - Respondeu na defensiva, se ele continuasse no caminho em que estavam, o cérebro dela iria parar de processar os sentimentos, seria instintivo _demais._

Desejou uma boa noite a ela com um beijo leve na bochecha, o mínimo contato dos lábios quentes dele em sua pele fria fez o corpo da garota estremecer, e voltou silenciosamente radiante para sua própria maca. Em pouco tempo os dois caíram no sono novamente.

Estava numa casa desconhecida, de certo que era um lugar muito agradável, e ao mesmo tempo em que lhe era estranho, tudo ali parecia ser tremendamente familiar. Sentiu-se em casa. Estava em um quarto de bebe, de fato, havia um bebe no berço. Era um garotinho que fitava silenciosamente o cortinado vermelho. James saltou para trás ao ver os olhos verdes esmeralda do bebe, e olhando melhor, não eram apenas os olhos que eram conhecidos. A criança tinha os mesmo negros cabelos rebeldes que ele. E sabia muito bem de onde conhecia aquelas orbes... Eram olhos de Lílian. Passou a examinar melhor o quarto, havia uma poltrona branca num canto, o chão era de carpete amarelo ouro, e as paredes brancas exibiam algumas fotografias emolduradas. De repente, como se escutasse um click tudo começou a andar mais rápido, uma mulher ruiva entrou no quarto e pegou o bebe no colo, mecanicamente ele mesmo abraçou-os e deu um beijo demorado na mulher, depois tirou a varinha do bolso, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas parando defronte a uma porta na sala. Não conseguiu explicar como viera parar ali, não pensara naquilo, foi como se algo o estivesse controlando. Finalmente o tempo voltou ao normal, viu folhas tocarem a janela lentamente. Aquela mulher, só poderia ser... Lily. E o garoto, o garotinho era... Não, não era possível, era filho deles. Fitou as fotografias que estavam numa mesinha de centro melancolicamente. Na maioria estavam os três, sorrindo, abraçados. Em outra pode enxergar um meio circulo de pessoas que acenavam para ele alegremente, pode identificar Remus, Sirius, Alice, um homem que julgou ser o Lufa-Lufa Frank Longbottom, Samantha, e outros colegas, mas ao centro dessas pessoas estavam ele e Lily, ela usava um comprido vestido branco rodado e um véu no topo da cabeça; era o _seu_ casamento. Um estrondo na porta chamou sua atenção, virou-se com a varinha em punho, algo rugia em seu peito. Logo a porta jazeu no chão e tudo escureceu. Sentiu um odor metálico, que nos últimos meses havia apagado de sua memória, um odor de sangue. Escutou algo deslizando pelo chão, apontou a varinha na direção do som, ouviu-se bradar feitiços irreconhecíveis, logo uma risada estridente cortou o silencio. "Esta e a sua chance, Potter. Não a deixe fugir, novamente".Uma voz sibilou. Um raio verde surgiu da escuridão e atingiu seu peito.

Acordou sobressaltado, sentindo um peso morno em seu peito olhou rapidamente para baixo. _'Sangue!' _Pensou vendo o mar vermelho em cima de si, logo percebeu que não se tratava de sangue, e sim de algo incomparavelmente mais belo. Os ruivos cabelos de Lílian esparramados em seu peitoral e o corpo encolhido dela acalmaram-no em segundos, as imagens do sonho se dissipando na brisa do dia que amanhecia. Indesejavelmente a brisa também despertou a irritação das narinas do Maroto e ele espirrou, o que fez com que seu abdômen se contraísse e os curativos ficassem mais pesados. Sem aviso prévio Lily levantou olhando para ele assustada, James apenas deu um pequeno e terno sorriso em resposta.

- Bom dia, Lil.

O rosto dela enrubesceu numa velocidade incrível, assim como seu rosto passou a exibir um semblante carrancudo. Ela levantou rapidamente da maca dele e resmungou por cima do ombro:

- Só porque eu aceitei ser mais agradável com você, não significa mais que isso, Potter. Desculpe por isso, eu... Eu... Tive apenas um pesadelo.

- _Bom dia, Lílian._ - Repetiu sorrindo mais ainda.

A ruiva olhou para ele de uma maneira que ele não conseguiu distinguir o que era, então ela sorriu de volta.

- Bom dia, Potter. - Disse deitando em sua maca e fechando as cortinas que lhe cercavam.

- Ei, já que nos vamos ser, hum, amigos, você poderia me chamar de James, não e?

- Tá certo... - Rendeu-se com um suspiro. - Então, bom dia, James.

Mesmo que não o visse, tinha certeza de que ele estava sorrindo, sorrindo daquele modo perturbador, como fizera ainda há minutos atrás, depois de acordar. Recriminava-se por ter cedido aos seus medos e procurado conforto nos braços de um irmão, mas não havia irmãos ali, só havia o Potter, e mesmo assim recriminava-se mais ainda por ter adormecido daquela maneira. Tudo por causa de um sonho que não conseguia sequer lembrar, acordara chorando novamente e adormecera nos braços de James, agora ele acharia que a tinha conquistado, mas a verdade é que nos braços dele, dele mesmo, ela não havia acordado chorando, nem sonhado tal sonho que lhe fazia tão mal. Meneou a cabeça espantando estes pensamentos. Não estava com sono, que horas seriam? Onde estava a maldita Madame Pomfrey? Xingou em pensamento a sua curiosidade, se não fosse por ela não estaria ali, agora, e nem correria o risco de atrasar-se para as aulas.

Um barulho fora de seu cercado chamou sua atenção. Afastou a cortina com cautela. Na porta da enfermaria Sirius e Peter traziam alguém nos ombros, Remus estava cabisbaixo andando vacilante. James que estivera deitado fitando o teto levantou-se imediatamente para ampara o amigo. Andaram ate uma maca onde depositaram o corpo cansado de Remus. Silenciosamente, Lílian observou-os agindo como se já estivesse tudo ensaiado. Padfoot e Wormtail largaram-se nas macas do lado, James passou rápido e voltou com a enfermeira em seu encalço. A mulher parou ao lado de Lupin e tomou-lhe o pulso, estava - na medida do possível - bem. Depois seguiu até a frente de um quadro nunca notado antes pela ruiva, na pintura estavam sentados à mesa um homem velho e um cão, que pareciam conversar baixo ate que Pomfrey sussurrou algo como "Queijo estrelado". O quadro abaixou-se dando origem a uma escada e um espaçoso vão na parede.

- O que...? – Ela quis perguntar, mas Prongs fez sinal para que permanecesse em silêncio.

Delicadamente o feitiço de levitação da mulher levou um adormecido Remus para dentro da salinha que o quadro escondia. Não era uma sala muito grande, era quase um quarto pequeno para ele. Já estava tão habituado aquele processo que não se surpreendia, ou incomodava-se com mais nada. Alguns minutos passaram e Madame Pomfrey já havia medicado Moony, feito os curativos, dado as poções, e refeito os curativos de todos e também se recolhido. Vendo os olhos brilhando de curiosidade da ruiva, James levantou da cama puxando-a pela mão. Ela não entendeu bem para onde estava indo, mas se deixou levar, até dar por si em um quartinho, pouco decorado, com as paredes de tijolos creme e o piso de mármore, no canto do quarto, próximo a uma grande janela Lupin dormia pesadamente. Lílian correu até ele parando abruptamente para não bater na maca. Fitou-o preocupado. Com as mãos cruzadas em cima do peito e os olhos fechados transmitia apenas serenidade. Ela olhou para trás, Potter examinava o amigo com cautela, suspirou, ele estava bem, garantiu para si mesmo, a culpa da noite anterior por ter retornado ao castelo sem ele aliviando-se.

- Você estava muito preocupado, não é?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça olhando-a nos olhos. Lily sorriu pra ele, um sorriso terno.

- Sabe... Eu nunca imaginei que vocês, os Marotos, pudessem ser tão _nobres._ - Riu levemente olhando para o outro. - Ontem à noite, quando você me contou tudo eu fiquei confusa, como o Remus, o _Remus_ que eu conheço há tantos anos sofria todas as noites de luas cheias e eu nem sequer desconfiava. Enquanto vocês foram astutos, souberam desde o primeiro ano e ainda arranjaram uma forma de amenizar todo esse sofrimento. - Concluiu fitando a janela com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Lily? - O moreno chamou preocupado quando começou a ouvir algo como soluços baixos. - Lil, olha pra mim...?

Ela virou-se para ele contrariada, finas gotas escorriam dos olhos verdes esmeraldas. Quase chocado e meio embaraçado James passou os braços em volta dela. Lílian não contaria a ninguém, mas chorava pensando no quão tola havia sido. Em todas as luas cheias, aproximadamente desde o quarto ano em Hogwarts, praguejava amaldiçoando os Marotos, em especial James Potter, por deduzir, que durante as noites em que desapareciam, estariam atracando-se com qualquer garotinha, pelos corredores do castelo. Afastou-a com cuidado e com as Prongs dos polegares enxugou as ultimas lagrimas que passavam por cima das poucas sardas.

- Vai me contar o que foi?

- Eu preferia não contar, não por agora...

- Mesmo sendo amigos, você sempre vai ser a mesma cabeça dura, não é?

- Sempre. - Concordou com um pequeno sorriso.

Encararam-se por alguns instantes, mas notando a falta de espaço entre eles a ruiva recuou corando violentamente. Prongs deu um sorriso maroto para a vergonha dela, que por sua vez, encontrou um interesse incomum em observar o amigo que dormia. Moony descansava com uma serenidade inabalável, Lílian deu um beijo no rosto dele - o que fez James bufar irritado e cruzar os braços na frente do peito - e virou-se para sair, sem dar uma palavra, o maroto a seguiu de volta a enfermaria onde os outros dois Marotos também dormiam. Passaram rapidamente pelas macas. Nas pedras das paredes ecoavam apenas os roncos de Peter e murmúrios de Sirius que vinham acompanhados das risadas de James.

- _Shh! _– Fez a enfermeira entrando na sala. – Quieto, senhor Potter. Tem gente aqui que _precisa_ descansar, sabiam? – Perguntou olhando de lado para o retrato do velho e do cão.

- Desculpe Madame Pomfrey. – Lílian respondeu por ele enquanto deitava-se em sua própria maca.

- Mas o que diabos vocês faziam em pé? – Censurou-os pondo James deitado na maca e começando a refazer seus curativos.

- Qual é, Poppy? Você também ficaria entediada se eu te amarrasse numa cama da Ala Hospitalar. – Ele retrucou marotamente.

- Hum, pois bem, se eu fosse _vocês, _iria dormir, porque não pensem que escaparão das aulas de amanhã.

Lily deu graças a Merlim em silêncio. Perder aulas em ano de N.I.E.M.'s era tudo o que menos queria, enquanto que o outro praguejava baixinho o quão inúteis são as aulas de História da Magia. Logo a garota adormeceu deixando-o falar sozinho.

No topo das árvores da floresta proibida o sol já anunciava uma nova manhã pintando o céu de laranja, rosa, lilás e azul. Achando tudo muito quieto, pensou que não haveria mal algum em espiar atrás do cortinado, onde ela dormia profundamente. Prongs levantou-se e prendeu um lado da cortina pra que pudesse ver a menina. Aproximou-se dela vendo os olhos que antes falavam tanto com seu verde estonteante e que agora estavam calados, os fios vermelhos que o travesseiro branco amassava por ciúmes da sua bela cor _(N/A: aisuhiauhsa eu nem me empolgo ;x) _e o que ele mesmo classificou como um sorriso bobo nos lábios pálidos. Nem via o tempo passar, pouco importava a quanto estava ali, apenas a olhando, decorando cada detalhe e o tempo que cada respiração durava. Mas sua paz foi interrompida bruscamente quando a feição da garota tornou-se atormentada, começou a contorcer-se na cama, ela parecia estar sofrendo, e ele não sabia o que fazer até que de súbito ela acordou gritando. Lily abriu os olhos, ofegante, as faces lavadas de suor. Sem vê-lo ali, estatelado a seu lado, ela levou as mãos ao rosto e pôs-se a chorar copiosamente, implorando mais uma vez, como fazia desde tantas noites atrás no início do ano, que aquilo nunca mais se repetisse ou então que ao menos soubesse o motivo, que lembrasse do sonho. Lembrou de que sempre que dormia acordava da mesma forma, com um aperto no coração e uma angustia inexplicável, além da vontade de chorar.

Puxada de volta dos seus pensamentos pela delicada e trêmula mão de James que agora estava sentado a sua frente observou algo diferente no olhar dele, algo sobre o que nunca tinha parado para examinar, fitou as orbes castanhas esverdeadas por mais algum tempo sem conseguir identificar o que realmente era. Não teve mais tempo para descobrir, o Maroto puxou-a para mais perto. Então ela descobriu que o refugio, o segurança que precisava estavam ali nos braços de James Potter. "_Espera aí. JAMES POTTER_" Um alarme soou em sua cabeça e ela deu um impulso para trás quase derrubando a maca. Olhou para ele embaraçada, mas esta apenas lhe sorriu com doçura.

- Sabe Lily... Sempre que você quiser conversar, se um dia resolver me contar o que está acontecendo, eu estarei aqui, na maca ao lado. – Concluiu piscando um olho para ela.

**E assim acaba mais um capítulo de Momentos Assim xB **

**Bom, no próximo, alguém tem que me lembrar de desenrolar o Remus e a Samantha... Beta reader agora painho! Auiahsiuas.**

**Sim, falar do capítulo agora... Eu gostei bastante do início, até porque me matei pra fazer uma descrição descente do lobisomem e tal... Mas depois, a parte da enfermaria ficou um pouco enrolada e eu agora não faço a mínima idéia do que escrever no próximo. OBRIGADA, muito obrigada pelo carinho de vocês, nossa, no ultimo capítulo, eu nem acreditei, mas recebi ONZE, onze reviews! É muita felicidade pra uma autora só ;D **

**Mesmo que eu não responda cada uma, quero que vocês saibam que eu leio todas com atenção e quem comenta logado, eu vou lá no perfil se tiver fic's postadas eu dou uma lida e tal. **

**Se liguem nisso: (Ai ai dona camilla!) **

**;caah waysrosiero frank vem sair do **_**meu **_**armário. diz: **

_**eu queria tá assim **_

**; caah waysrosiero frank vem sair do **_**meu **_**armário. diz: **

_**na maca ao lado da dele **_


	9. Lágrimas de Outono

**N/A: Mesmo sabendo que ninguém lê essas malditas N/A's, (Não é dona Cimalla? Uú) acho que são necessárias, e continuarei a escrevê-las.**

Pra começar bem... Vamos começar com jabá! ushaiushai Ok, prometo não tomar muito o precioooso tempo de vocês... Só queria avisar de uma fic nova aqui no fanfiction, em parceria com a senhorita Johnson. É uma H/G pós Half-blood Prince, primeiro cap on e eu só tenho DUAS reviews, que absurdo, não? ôo

Pois é... Com vocês: Capítulo Oito, Momentos Assim. Porque eu descobri o segredo da J.K._ (MUAHAHAHA)_ E conseqüentemente vocês descobrirão, assim que terminarem de ler.

Feliz demais com si mesma, Madame Pomfrey deitou-se em sua cama na sala dos fundos da enfermaria. Finalmente tinha conseguido fazer aquelas pestes dormirem, mal sabiam eles que o outro dia seria domingo. Pelo menos agora, teria uma ótima desculpa para acordá-los cedo, refazer os curativos, medicá-los e despachar os que haviam chegado primeiro, Lílian e James. Suspirou, sentia pena do menino que todo mês chegava lá carregado pelos amigos, queria poder fazer algo que o ajudasse, mas por algum motivo, o professor Slughorn se negava a fazer a poção mata-lobo. Escutou ao longe algo tocando o vidro da grande janela, abriu os olhos enquanto levantava apanhando o hobby ao lado da cama e amarrando-o em volta de seu corpo. Novamente alguma coisa deu leves batidinhas na janela. A enfermeira aproximou-se com cautela, vendo através do vidro embaçado pelo frio, uma ave aparentemente nova com penas de um laranja muito claro, que agora se encontravam brancas, os olhos cor de âmbar e o bico maior do que o de uma coruja. Era Fawkes que batia, ela tinha um pedaço de pergaminho amarrado à perna._ O que Dumbledore queria com ela aquela hora?_ Afastou alguns quadrados do vidro, a ave entrou na sala batendo as asas e pousou na cabeceira de sua cama de metal.

Esticou a perna com o bilhete elegantemente, Madame Pomfrey apanhou o pergaminho e a ave levantou vôo novamente saindo pela janela ainda aberta. A mulher apanhou seus óculos no criado mudo e, apoiando-os na ponta de seu comprido nariz, desenrolou a folha lendo atentamente o parágrafo de letras finas e rebuscadas. Re-leu algumas vezes o pequeno texto tentando compreender melhor a informação. Sentindo as pernas bambas, sentou-se a beira de sua cama, a cabeça pendendo para baixo. Resolveu-se por atender as instruções que a carta continha. Jogou o hobby displicentemente no chão, voltou a deitar-se retirando os óculos. Suspirou, o dia seguinte seria difícil.

Lílian acordou sentindo os raios de sol penetrarem em seu leito, fazendo daquele cortinado sua sauna particular, abriu os olhos fitando o nada e espreguiçou-se molemente. Sentou-se na cama sentindo um leve mal estar; deveria ter levantado mais devagar, pensou respirando fundo. Mas não, havia algo muito estranho no ar. Afastou o cortinado, querendo ver o que acontecia do outro lado, nada lhe surpreendeu além de seus olhos que não conseguiam desviar do corpo de Potter que dormia pesadamente a seu lado, sem a camisa deixando os curativos à mostra e com os braços cruzados em cima do rosto na tentativa inútil de se esconder do sol que invadia severamente a enfermaria através da grande janela nos fundos do aposento. No comprimento da sala estavam Peter que emitia roncos estridentes, Sirius que continuava a resmungar enquanto remexia-se desconfortável e o quadro do Homem com o Cão de onde não vinha nenhum ruído. Considerando o tempo, ela deduziu que seriam mais ou menos oito horas da manhã, o café ainda estava sendo servido, afinal, era domingo; Madame Pomfrey não havia enganado aos dois, a ruiva obedeceu-lhe porque assim quisera.

Espreguiçou-se novamente, alguma coisa estranha ainda acontecia em seu estômago, talvez todas aquelas poções não lhe tivessem feito bem. Cogitou uma rápida visita a Remus; não seria má idéia ver como ele estava. Chegou a tocar os pés no chão em busca de equilíbrio, porém ao afastar-se da maca tudo a sua volta pareceu girar e ela tombou no chão, inconsciente.

- Senhorita Evans! – A enfermeira gritou em desespero.

James pôs-se sentado no susto, acabara de sair de um sonho como há muito não tinha, um sonho bom. Ainda confuso, piscou várias vezes até encontrar os óculos. Viu de olhos arregalados a mulher de branco gritar alguma coisa, engraçado não entender o que ela falava, pensou, mas vendo a expressão de terror em sua face, percebeu a ruiva caída a seu lado. Mais rápido do que um dia soubera ser capaz, tomou Lílian em seus braços, colocando-a delicadamente na cama onde estivera deitado tranqüilamente instantes atrás. Madame Pomfrey se aproximou empurrando o garoto para o lado e verificando o pulso de Lily, logo após dizendo a ele que estava tudo bem.

A garota abriu os olhos lentamente fazendo os dois se calarem, sua cabeça doía.

- Você apenas sentiu uma tontura. Deve ser... Deve ser fome! Pedirei a alguns elfos que tragam frutas para vocês... – A enfermeira tagarelava, estranhamente confusa.

- Creio que não será necessário Poppy, eu estou liberado não? – Foi à vez de James perguntar.

Eles estavam diferentes, isso não passou despercebido por Lílian. O Maroto exibia um ar pouco mais relaxado, leve que dos outros dias enquanto a mulher tinha olheiras e as feições cansadas, opostas a suas atitudes objetivas e severas.

-...Então você pode ir. – Concluiu.

- Até mais, Lily.

A garota revirou os olhos.

- _Evans._

- Que seja. – Ele deu de ombros, aquele dia não começara tão bem quanto o imaginado, mas não pretendia deixar-se abalar pelo mau humor dela. – Péssimo humor de manhã, hein?

Ela revirou os olhos enquanto ele lhe dava as costas sorrindo marotamente. Observou o moreno entrar no banheiro da Ala Hospitalar e seguir para a cozinha. Sentiu-se culpada por destratá-lo tanto, havia prometido ser mais agradável com ele, mas acabara sucumbindo à força do hábito. Não deixava de ser verdade que naqueles anos todos, ela realmente o achava insensível, irresponsável, imaturo e todos os defeitos que já cansara de listar, nunca havia sido desonesta com ele quando gritava que o odiava. Por que agora seria diferente? Talvez estivesse cansada de sempre dizer as mesmas coisas, talvez estivesse cansada de repetir as mesmas cenas, talvez ele tivesse mudado, talvez ela também. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguém entrando na enfermaria. Faltou-lhe o ar; a ruiva segurou-se para não pular da maca ao ver quem era. Dumbledore, em pessoa, _ali_? O diretor sorriu gentilmente para ela enquanto aproximava-se. "Bom dia". Cumprimentou de trás de seus óculos de meia-lua na ponta do nariz, e ela respondeu com a voz vacilante.

- Será que eu poderia me sentar aqui? – Perguntou indicando a ponta da maca dela.

- Ca... Claro.

- Bom Lílian... - Ele começou encarando-a serenamente. – Creio que a noite passada tenha sido um tanto quanto... Conturbada, para você? – Ela afirmou com um aceno de cabeça e ele continuou. – Sei que deve estar uma enorme confusão dentro dessa cabecinha, mas também afirmaria que a senhorita tem maturidade e inteligência o suficiente para compreender de que nada daquilo afetará negativamente a sua vida, nem a dos seus colegas aqui em Hogwarts. – O professor limpou a garganta e sua voz tornou-se levemente cautelosa e na medida do possível, firme.

- Sim, senhor...

– Porém, temo que o que eu vá lhe perguntar e lhe falar agora seja um pouco mais, grave. Quero que me diga, honestamente e sem medo, o que _você _sabe a respeito de Lorde Voldemort.

- Eu? – "_Mas por que ele quer a minha opinião? Eu sou apenas uma aluna! Será que pensa que eu tenho alguma ligação com Artes das Trevas? Merlim, socorro!_" – Eu sei apenas o que todos aqui sabem professor, aquilo que sai no Profeta Diário... Sei que ele é um poderoso bruxo das trevas, e que vem reunindo seguidores de todas as partes.

- A senhorita sabe, o que Voldemort e seus seguidores tanto desejam? – Indagou enigmático.

- Eh... Eles, eles querem livrar o mundo bruxo daqueles nascidos trouxas, não é? – Respondeu baixando o olhar.

- Sim, está correta. Mas eles, infelizmente, não atacam apenas os bruxos chamados indevidamente por eles de "Sangues-Ruins". Voldemort e os denominados Comensais da Morte, atacam também os trouxas comuns. – Ele limpou a garganta sentindo a responsabilidade e o peso que aquilo tudo estava trazendo. – Esse tipo de pessoa, Lily, esses que estão atacando trouxas, não sabem o quanto vão pagar por tudo que estão fazendo, pelas dores e perdas que estão causando. E eu receio... Que você tenha sido profundamente atingida por todo o ódio deles...

Ela não disse nada, seu cérebro estava a mil, mas nenhuma palavra ousou sair de sua boca. Havia algo de errado naquele discurso, sabia disso, a sensação de que aquilo já havia acontecido antes acometendo-na aos poucos, então apenas fez um pedido mudo para que o Diretor continuasse a falar.

- No início da noite passada chegou a minhas mãos um telegrama do Ministério da Magia que notificava um ataque a uma cidadezinha no subúrbio de Londres... – O coração de Lily pulou uma batida e seus dedos que antes se contorciam nervosamente sobre seu colo pareciam ter sido petrificados. – Eles falavam de Surrey, Lílian. Eram quatro Comensais da Morte, o próprio Voldemort não se dá ao trabalho de aparecer em lugares... _Insignificantes_ aos seus olhos. – Os olhos da ruiva começavam a marejar, ela já sonhara com este momento, com tudo que estava acontecendo, tudo o que ele dizia, mas nunca havia sido tão real, em todas as noites que acordara chorando pelo mesmo pesadelo, porque antes, eram somente pesadelos. – Eles aparataram na rua dos Alfeneiros, por volta das cinco horas. Passaram por toda a rua fazendo o que a Ministra Clarice chamou de varredura... Não houve sobreviventes. – A garota prendia o choro, quem sabe não era mesmo um pesadelo e eles estavam todos em casa, bem e tomando uma xícara de chá com panquecas, ou que sabe biscoitos?

- E... E a minha família? - Perguntou num fio de voz.

- Sua irmã, Petúnia, estava na casa do namorado e passa bem. Mas por um enorme infortúnio seus pais, eles estavam em casa e nem tiveram a chance de se defenderem...

Após breves minutos de um silencio sofrido; a garota ergueu os olhos levemente vermelhos que faiscaram, mirando-o.

- UM_ INFORTÚNIO_, É ISSO QUE VOCÊ TEM A DIZER? – Exasperou-se ficando de pé e encarando o Diretor perigosamente. – OS MEUS PAIS MORREM E TUDO QUE VOCÊ FALA SOBRE ISSO É QUE FOI UM INFORTÚNIO? ENQUANTO O SENHOR ESTAVA SENTADO NO SEU TRONO DE DIRETOR E BRUXO PODEROSO, TINHAM LOUCOS OMISSIDAS LÁ FORA, CORRENDO ATRÁS DA _MINHA_ FAMÍLIA! – Evans desabafou, as lágrimas descendo copiosamente de seus olhos, que agora eram de um verde escuro sombrio. _(N/A: Poor, poor Dumby.// Nota mental, segredo da Joanne – Matar o máximo de personagens possível quando as idéias acabam :B to certa?)._ Albus segurou-se um pouco mais firmemente ao sentir o corpo quase ser arrastado por uma breve onda de calor que parecia emanar dos olhos da pequena.

Ouviu-se um certo rebuliço dos fundos da enfermaria, mas ela pouco se importava. Os dois Marotos estavam sim, acordados, porém diante ao estado dela preferiram continuarem imóveis em suas macas. Dumbledore a fitava compreensivo, não esperava que a reação da ruiva fosse tão explosiva, mas aparentemente ela ainda lhe surpreenderia muito. A garota calou-se enquanto andava de um lado a outro no mesmo lugar _(N/A: entendem? ôo)_, até que parou ao pé da sua maca e escorregou, sentando no chão. Ele estava mentindo, era tudo apenas um pesadelo, mais um dos outro tantos que tivera como aquele; sempre estava na Ala Hospitalar e o Diretor vinha conversar com ela e sempre dizia que seus pais haviam morrido de uma forma trágica. Só que diferente era desta vez, _(N/A: Como já dizia mestre Yoda \o/)_ ela não acordaria gritando, sentindo o mesmíssimo aperto no peito que sentia agora, não acordaria, nada seria da mesma maneira que antes; ninguém mais lhe mandaria cartas perguntando se havia dormido bem nesta semana, ninguém sairia pela rua gritando que sua filha era monitora sem nem mesmo saber o que isso significava, _(N/A: Céus, eu tô vazando.) _ninguém mais xingaria a professora de Transfiguração por não ter dado também um "Ótimo" a sua filha, ninguém mais poderia vê-la, ouvi-la, abraçá-la e dizer que ficaria tudo bem.

- Eh... Lílian; creio que não esteja preocupada com isso no momento, mas tenho o dever de lhe dizer que daqui para frente você e sua irmã poderão continuar morando em sua antiga casa, porque ela é maior de idade no mundo trouxa. E como você torna-se maior de idade em nosso mundo este ano, será decisão sua escolher onde vai morar embora o recomendado é que vá morar com ela. – O Diretor falou sem deixá-la interromper.

Enxugando as lágrimas que ainda caiam de seus olhos com as costas das mãos perguntou rouca:

- E o enterro?

- Será hoje, às duas horas. Se você estiver em condições de ir, serei eu a levá-la até o local, e trarei-a de volta para a escola assim que tudo estiver encerrado.

- Eu vou com o senhor... Mas por favor, eu não queria cruzar com ninguém nos corredores, ainda não.

Já voltava para a enfermaria apressado, trazendo em seus braços uma cesta carregada das mais frescas frutas da estação, todas que os elfos conseguiram lhe empurrar. Não sabia sequer o motivo de tamanha preocupação se a pouco ela demonstrara que não era possuidora de boa memória e o trato deles da noite anterior fora por água abaixo, nem amigos seriam da parte dela. Mas James Potter nunca desistiu, desistiu? E não começaria por agora. Mudança de estratégia, quem sabe? Começava a sentir-se cansado de ver sua própria história se repetir; humilhava-se por ela, mudava seus hábitos por ela, mas nunca conseguia fazê-la feliz. Cansado daquele jogo que eles haviam criado para eles mesmos. Queria compreender tudo o que passava na mente dela, saber de onde viera tanto ódio, aquilo que a fazia rejeitá-lo. Nunca havia levado um fora, nunca até interessar-se por Lílian Evans. A menina que sentou a sua frente naquela aula, a menina que o olhava feio quando passava, a menina que era diferente e por isso destacava-se das outras. Com seus olhos que mais pareciam duas grandes esmeraldas, sua pele branca e macia com a seda que sempre ficava da cor dos cabelos vermelhos quando lhe encarava raivosamente. E como ele adorava a cor das maçãs do rosto dela quando ela tinha raiva, talvez fosse por isso que um dia já tivesse gostado tanto de provocá-la.

- James Prongs Potter!

Olhou para trás, estivera andando tão rápido e tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não notara Samantha correndo atrás de si com algo que parecia uma folha de jornal balançando nas mãos.

- Olá Sam! – Respondeu diminuindo o passo e sorrindo para a morena.

- Onde vocês estiveram à noite...? – Ela perguntaria, mas preferiu atalhar. - Olha isso. – Disse enquanto lhe entregava a folha de jornal ofegante; não havia percebido antes, mas a garota estava séria.

Ele tomou a folha nas mãos atrapalhadamente, era uma das primeiras páginas e a um canto havia uma pequena coluna em vermelho com uma foto menor onde se via uma rua deserta e no céu escuro pairava algo como uma caveira, e no lugar de onde deveria estar a língua saía uma serpente. Em letrinhas espremidas a baixo da foto o Maroto leu com dificuldade:

- _"Surrey, 19 de outubro. Mesmo com todas as inúmeras tentativas do Ministério da Magia de esconder da comunidade bruxa o que está acontecendo em nosso mundo e da calamidade em que estão transformando-se as nossas vidas, ontem à noite, foi notificado um dos maiores ataques a trouxas. Testemunhas afirmam que os quatro responsáveis pelo ataque são pertencentes ao grupo de seguidores das Artes das Trevas autodenominados Comensais da Morte". _Mas o que...?

– Ele perguntaria, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Continue.

- _"Já foram confirmadas as mortes dos trouxas: Charlot Parsons, Andrew, Virgínia e Clarie Parker, Joseph St. Julien, Martha White e Tony Cabot; ainda não foram identificados treze dos vinte e dois corpos, os nomes mais recentes são os de Laurence e Megan Evans"._ E... Evans?

- Sim, James, os Evans... Os pais da Lily.– Foster repetiu com os olhos marejados enquanto observava a reação do garoto.

- Ela... Ela... Ela já sabe? - Gaguejou apertando o passo rumo à Ala Hospitalar.

- Acho que não, o Dumbledore provavelmente vá querer conversar com ela, assim como fez com o Finigan da Corvinal. Mas não acho que ele já chegou lá...

Prongs já não conseguia ouvir o que a garota dizia, sinceramente, ela tagarelava agora. Não ouvia por já estar longe demais, e ao mesmo tempo muito perto, de onde queria estar. Nem imaginava o que a ruiva estava sentindo, mas tinha a certeza de que não eram sentimentos nada felizes, muito distantes disso, sabia. Ou melhor, pensava saber. Não fazia idéia, nem tinha noção do quanto aquilo doía, mas sabia que doía. E se conseguisse, de qualquer maneira, através de qualquer método, transferir aquela dor para si próprio, o faria, só para poupá-la de todo e qualquer sofrimento. Seu único e maior obstáculo era ela mesma, se _ela_ permitisse, cuidaria dela, com carinho, atenção e amor. Estava ficando meloso demais, pensou. Já rira de si mesmo diversas vezes desde que tudo aquilo começara, e ao mesmo tempo achava absurda a idéia de amá-la menos, de não amá-la mais. Empurrou as portas da Ala Hospitalar ainda carregando a sesta de frutas que segundos depois jazeu no chão.

- _Madame Pomfrey! _- Gritou sentindo as faces ficarem vermelhas.

- O que...? - A enfermeira entrou na enfermaria assustada. - Ah, é você... O que foi James? - Perguntou cansada.

- Onde está a Lily? - Cuspiu dificilmente.

- Todos já sabem, não é? - Uma terceira voz perguntou.

Potter olhou para trás, Sirius estava sentado em sua maca com as cobertas até a cintura e fitava as mãos cruzadas entre as pernas. Notou também Peter, sentado na própria maca, mas este lhe encarava com um ar diferente, suspeito e ao mesmo tempo assustado. Olhou de um para o outro procurando apoio ou qualquer outra coisa que lhe servisse de resposta.

- Sobre os pais da Lily. - Padfoot continuou.

- Creio que sim... Ela também?

- Já, Dumbledore esteve aqui logo cedo e eles saíram. - Falou fitando o amigo preocupadamente.

- Como ela estava? - James encostou-se à cabeceira da maca onde Lílian deveria estar, olhando para seus sapatos. Odiava-se agora por não ter estado ali quando ela mais precisara dele, por ter saído como um bobo atrás de um café da manhã inútil, a deixara sozinha como ela nunca estivera antes.

- Razoavelmente bem... Na hora ela até gritou com o Dumbledore, surtou de verdade, mas se acalmou rápido e eles saíram para o enterro, acho. Olha Prongs, não adianta você ficar assim pra baixo... Nem que você tivesse aqui, só ia ser mais um com dor de ouvido... Talvez...Vá, pense como um Maroto! Talvez, quando ela voltar, você pode chegar nela assim de mansinho abraçando...

- Sirius, os _pais _dela morreram, não o _cachorro_. Eu nunca seria capaz de fazer isso com ela... Você seria capaz de fazer isso com a Sam? - Indagou levantando os olhos para o outro.

- Eh... Eu... - Estranhamente ele corou. James arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas contendo um sorriso maroto. - Não.

- Então, compreende o que eu estou dizendo?

- Claro. Mas o meu caso com a Sam é diferente... Eu não vou ficar como você. - Acrescentou com um meio sorriso.

- Como assim, _como eu_ Padfoot? - Riu o moreno.

- Argh, assim, você sabe... Bobo, lento, cego, surdo, quieto... Apaixonado, caro Prongs.

- Ah, claro! Por que não disse antes? – Riu.

- Pelas barbas de Merlim! Você cheirou bezoar ou o quê! É uma negação de Maroto assim... – Ele levantou os braços para cima como se aguardasse ajuda dos céus.

- Mas sabe; não é tão ruim quanto parece! - James riu mais ainda. - Você deveria experimentar... Se é que já não está mais perto do que imagina...

- Nunca! - Retrucou o outro. - _Um_ Maroto apaixonado já é o bastante. E eu nunca ficarei de quatro por garota nenhuma assim como você fica pela _ruivinha._ - Acrescentou beirando o sarcasmo.

- Ciúmes, Siiix? - Ele riu marotamente.

- De você? - Sirius fitou o amigo risonho. - Sinceramente; não jogo no seu time, Prongs.

- Joga siim!

_(N/A: aviso um, isso NÃO é uma slash ¬¬) _

Potter atirou-se na maca onde o amigo estava enquanto este saía correndo. Peter olhou para os amigos se perseguindo entre gargalhadas, abismado juntou suas roupas e já saía de fininho para a cozinha quando foi surpreendido.

- Aonde pensa que vai, pepê? - Sirius pulou na frente da porta ficando perigosamente próximo de Wormtail, um brilho estranho surgia nos olhos dele, o baixinho percebeu.

- Eu... Eu... Eu to com fome! – Guinchou de trás de um sorriso amarelo. – Eu vou à cozinha, não demoro! – Ele agora falava recuando enquanto o moreno a sua frente avançava contendo o riso e forçando uma expressão "sedutora".

- Pois eu acho que você deveria ficar, fofinho... – Uma terceira voz manifestou-se risonha atrás dele.

_(N/A: aviso dois, isso não é MESMO uma slash. Eles só tão de onda :x)_

Pettigrew sentiu alguém se encostar suspeitamente em suas costas respirando alto em seus ouvidos, o que o fez arrepiar de medo e desconforto; pularia para frente se pudesse, mas Black também já estava próximo demais, com seus olhos azuis tinindo. Seus olhinhos escuros arregalaram-se procurando uma rota de fuga eficaz, por cima, impossível, ele era um rato e não uma ave, pelos lados também não, estava a ponto de ser esmagado à medida que o cerco se fechava ao seu redor. James divertia-se como a poucos minutos esquecera de ser capaz, mesmo que não fosse das mais confortáveis a sua situação, abraçava apertado Wormtail por trás esperando Sirius se aproximar pela frente. Cedendo a tentação da gargalhada, deu um beliscão na bunda do menor que guinchou alto fazendo os outros dois dobrarem-se, torcerem-se rindo. Aproveitando a distração dos dois Peter deu a volta em Padfoot e desatou a correr pelos corredores, sem lembrar que vestia apenas o avental da enfermaria, com nada por baixo. Em meio às estrondosas – para não dizer escandalosas – gargalhadas, os dois conseguiram gritar com falsas vozes agudas palavras e frases como "Socorro; fui atacada!", "Gordo tarado, protejam-se!" _(N/A/engasga/)_, "Pega, pega!". Madame Pomfrey saiu mais uma vez dos fundos do aposento.

- Isso aqui não é um campo de Quadribol para você ficarem gritando desse jeito! - Ela censurou-os cansada. – Os dois estão liberados. _Vão! _

Os Marotos deixaram o lugar, devidamente vestidos e calados, mesmo que um ou outro ainda fosse arrebatado por uma nova crise de riso. Pouco a pouco, enquanto encaminhavam-se à torre da Grifinória, o silêncio ganhava espaço entre eles. Ouviram, pelos corredores, alguns alunos comentarem sobre o ataque dos Comensais da Morte na noite anterior, risadinha dos sonserinos e pouquíssimas exclamações de horror quando eram mencionados os Evans. _"Os país daquela garota da Grifinória, será?" _Prongs baixou a cabeça mergulhando em seu mundo. O que seria dela agora? Onde iria morar? Onde estava? O velório, claro. Novamente indignou-se com sua posição limitada. Sua garganta comprimia-se, quente. Necessitava de alguém para conversar, e talvez Sirius, que ao seu lado andava displicente, não fosse a melhor opção. Quis falar com Dumbledore, era ele o único capaz de todas as perguntas lhe responder.

- Hei, Prongs.

-...Oi?

- Você me faria um favor? Não é muito grande, não é nada demais, é só...

- Fale de uma vez, Padfoot.

- Eu queria que você falasse com a Samantha, sabe... Vocês são mais amigos... Aí eu queria que você pedisse desculpas a ela por mim. Ela vai saber pelo quê... – Como se reunisse coragem, olhou para o amigo de lado e continuou: - Provavelmente vai perguntar o porquê de nós termos sumido à noite. E você...

- Eu invento alguma coisa na hora. – O outro sorriu.

- Como o meu fofinho é esperto! – Black deu um beliscão na bochecha do amigo que lhe respondeu com uma careta.

- Fofinho é a senhora sua mãe.

- Como se eu me importasse assim com ela, meu... – Debochou.

- Shh, quieto.

- O quê?

Em meio aos murmúrios que ainda se faziam presentes, o Maroto identificou algo incomum. Um grupo relativamente grande de alunos da Sonserina estava reunido a um canto do corredor do quinto andar. Estranho, sonserinos não costumam socializar, nem com eles mesmos. Mais estranho ainda era um grupo tão grande - oito alunos -, James contou enquanto exigia o silencio do outro, dentre eles ainda identificou os negros e oleosos cabelos de Severus Snape, e os fios curtos e espetados de Walden McNair. Guiou Black até a frente de uma janela próxima, eles aguçaram os ouvidos.

_-... Testemunhas! __**Isto **__é inaceitável. O Mestre está muitíssimo insatisfeito com o trabalho de vocês quatro... Bando de inúteis; como fui tolo encarregando vocês dessa missão. Como castigo pela imprudência de vocês, o Mestre quer encontrá-los hoje à noite, no local de sempre, para uma aula, particular... _- Sussurrava McNair, o veneno lhe escorrendo pelo canto da boca.

_- Não queria, realmente, estar na pele de vocês. –_ Outra voz conhecida acrescentou, aparentemente satisfeita.

Dois brutamontes acompanharam as risadinhas desdenhosas de Walden e Snape. James sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias, as faces esquentando furiosamente enquanto serrava os punhos. Como podiam ser tão desprezíveis? Viu pelo canto do olho que eles continuavam rindo, a raiva apossou-se de seu corpo e num impulso, jogou-se em meio ao grupo de sonserinos derrubando com ele, McNair. Seguiu-se então uma movimentação extraordinária, incomum, naquele corredor do quinto andar. O moreno deu inicio a uma série de socos na face do outro que inutilmente, tentava se livrar dele. Walden era inegavelmente mais forte que o grifinório, porém, algo parecia ter tomado o corpo do outro. Os demais sonserinos, assim como Sirius assistiram-nos atordoados por alguns segundos, mas enfim compreenderam que se não os separassem a briga resultaria nas mortes de ambos. Os brutamontes que há pouco compartilhavam do deboche de Severus e McNair foram mais rápidos lançando-se ao chão e imobilizando James. O loiro pôs-se de pé novamente e encarando o grifinório desdenhosamente sibilou:

- Você se acha muito...

Seu tom era de desafio, mas a frase foi abruptamente cortada por um novo murro do Maroto, desta vez, fazendo um filete de sangue escorre-lhe do lábio partido. O vermelho intenso contrastando com o rosto pálido do McNair era como um grito de guerra superior; já que Black também sacara sua varinha do bolso, nocauteando um a um dos sonserinos que avançavam ferozmente. Ninguém soube, ou ninguém quis explicar como aconteceu, mas dos confins da batalha surgiu um garoto mais alto e mais robusto que os demais, com seus olhos vidrados e a varinha apontada para Padfoot, bradando:

- _Crucio! (N/A: FilhodumaRapariga)(N/B:safado, #$!&!). _

O corredor mergulhou num silencio pesado, todos congelaram em suas posições apenas fitando os dois, até mesmo Walden e James pararam de brigar. O primeiro mirou o companheiro de casa cuja varinha mantinha em punho para depois cruelmente abrir um pequeno sorriso para aquele que se debatia no chão, com os dentes trincados abafando urros de dor os quais passavam pela sua mente, que povoavam seus pensamentos traduzindo o que o resto do corpo sofria. E o segundo que mesmo com um lado do rosto inchado e psicologicamente estuporado (_N/A: Uoooou! Me supero._), reuniu todas forças que dispunha, extravasando toda ela no estômago daquele que torturava seu amigo. O garoto que executara a maldição tombou no chão, inconsciente, ao lado de Sirius, que parava agora de se contorcer, trêmulo. De repente, do meio daquele alvoroço que se reinstalava em volta deles, surgiu o bigode de leão-marinho-antes-loiro do Professor Slughorn; arregalou seus pequenos olhos ao deparar-se com tão bizarra cena, a maioria dos garotos tinham as vestes sujas de sangue, alguns tinham dentes em lugares incorretos e dois deles estavam estirados no chão, aparentemente inconscientes. O mestre de Poções questionou-os sobre o ocorrido, mas não foi possível ouvir as respostas, pois um burburinho maior havia assaltado o corredor. Como uma solução rápida, ele tocou a ponta da varinha em sua garganta e com a voz devidamente amplificada, exigiu:

- **Quietos!** – Da mesma forma que vieram, os murmúrios se dissiparam na brisa morna de Outono. Então o professor afastou a varinha dando continuidade à fala. – Hum; assim está melhor. Posso saber o que... Oito alunos da minha casa, mais dois dos quais eu mais estimo fazem, atracando-se pela escola?

- _Esstess malucoss noss atacram ssem motivoss, ssenhor_! – McNair respondeu de imediato, a boca inchada atrapalhava sua antes perfeita dicção; e fazendo um James raivoso engolir o que ia dizer.

- De qualquer forma, Walden... Vocês estão em maioria. Seu pai não gostará nada de saber das atitudes covardes que o filho dele anda tomando, ainda mais com as vestes ensangüentadas!

O corpulento rapaz suprimiu uma risada desdenhosa pensando no que seu pai realmente falaria, sabendo antes do sucesso de sua missão.

- _Bass noss não fisssemuss nada! Foram elexx que nussh atacaram! _–Fez, retomando sua defesa.

- Desde quando amaldiçoar os outros é não fazer nada, McNair? – James interveio, cuspindo as palavras de raiva.

- Opa, opa, opa! Que história é essa de maldição? – Espantou-se Slughorn.

- Cruciatus, Professor Slug. O Flint lançou a maldição no Sirius pouco antes do senhor chegar... E se eu não tivesse interferido, ele não teria parado.

Quem estava perto, pôde ver os olhinhos de amêndoa abrindo-se cada vez mais e a pele reluzente por trás do bigode enrubescer furiosamente. O Diretor da Sonserina pareceu tossir seguidamente por alguns minutos, tapando a boca com um lenço velho, tingido de cinza claro, enquanto os alunos ao redor o fitavam, entediados e ansiosos, esperando um pronunciamento. O ar, outrora morno, aconchegante, tornara-se denso; a tensão que ali existia era tátil. Recompôs-se vacilante, o homem de penugem loira no lugar dos cabelos, e num meio gruído, soltou:

- Black, tome isso, rápido. Fará-lhe sentir melhor. – Ordenou estendendo ao garoto a mão de apoio para sua subida e um pequeno frasco onde cintilava um líquido laranja, o que o mesmo bebeu de uma vez só, sentindo uma explosão interna de energia. - Flint, espere lá na minha sala... – Suas orbes saltadas tornaram-se imperceptivelmente turvas e esbranquiçadas. -...**Agora**!

O sonserino encolheu os ombros, acuado, mas logo repôs o queixo ereto na usual posição e seguiu pelo castelo com passadas pesadas, atropelando qualquer que lhe cruzasse o caminho. Foi então à vez de Sirius puxar o amigo pelo braço e sair dali. Pelo que tinham entendido da conversa, James estava a ponto de sacar a varinha para atacar alguém novamente. Sobre a vista grossa do professor que discutia com outros alunos; eles andaram tensos até que finalmente alcançaram a torre dos leões. A Sala Comunal estava vazia, exceto por uns poucos garotos de óculos a um canto que estudavam compulsivamente _(N/A: nada contra os nerd's, paz. Uahsiash) _enquanto o sol brilhava forte do lado de fora. James observou-os ao mesmo tempo em que era arrastado pela camisa – esquecendo-se que suas pernas ainda tinham utilidade – até o dormitório; um dos garotos encarou-lhe por cima do livro, rindo, os olhos levemente cerrados brilhantes de inveja – um grifinório à parte; seu nome era Sean. O rapaz por trás do cérebro, ninguém negava, tinha seus encantos, com suas misteriosas orbes azuis, as eventuais mudanças nos cabelos castanhos e a pele cor de mel, era uma beleza especial, mas que mesmo desta forma, ainda não se equiparava aos Marotos. _(N/A: Cof, cof... Mudando de assunto...). _Prongs apenas sentiu seu corpo sendo arremessado em uma das quatro camas que estremeceram com o choque – nas palavras dele, quase desmontaram em sua cabeça que doía.

- O que você tem na cabeça, Prongs? – Fez Sirius, uma fina camada de suor fazia seu rosto brilhar, lívido.

- Você está bem demais para quem acabou de levar uma Cruciatus, Pads... – Resmungou.

- Deve ter sido aquela poção do Slug. – Atalhou, sentando ao lado do outro. –Oito James, oito! Não sei como as nossas cabeças continuam no lugar...

- Que drama, Merlim! Mas você ouviu o que eles estavam falando, você sabe! Foram eles, aqueles bastardos que mataram os pais da Lílian! Se o Slughorn não tivesse chegado eu teria acabado com eles, um a um! – James interrompeu o amigo, tropeçando em suas próprias palavras.

- Se o Slughorn não tivesse chegado o único infeliz que teria morrido ali era **eu**, Prongs!– Retrucou Sirius, inflamado. - Nem que fosse a encarnação de Merlim você venceria aqueles caras sozinho... – Zombou -a força do hábito!

- Argh, depois sou eu que não levo nada a sério, babaca... – Ele riu.

- Claro! Sem mim, como seria sua vida, pobre Prongs?

- Muito melhor, definitivamente... – Riu mais alto, fazendo o outro emburrar.

- Então, é assim que você descobre o que as pessoas pensam... Depois de uma relação de anos e anos, é assim que elas te tratam! – Dramatizou, falsamente amargurado.

- Pft. – Fez Potter, revirando os olhos. – Estamos desviando de novo do assunto mais importante...

- O que, garotas? – Perguntou o outro marotamente, fazendo uma careta.

- Não, tarado... Estou falando da morte dos pais da Lily, mesmo...

- Aaaah... Claro! Foi exatamente o que eu disse, Prongs. Não precisa repetir!

- Temos que falar com alguém, Sirius! O Dumbledore, ou a Mimi... Qualquer um Que... – Ele falava como se não houvesse escutado o comentário do amigo, que também se decidiu por interrompê-lo.

- Que eles estão recrutando pessoas, alunos e talvez até funcionários aqui em Hogwarts, que provavelmente estão treinando essas pessoas dentro dos terrenos da escola... Eu também estou pensando nisso, mas acho que deveríamos falar com o Moony primeiro... Ele não sabe de nada. Hum; será que ele já acordou?

- Você me lembra terrivelmente uma daquelas velhas fofoqueiras que tem um sinal com um pelo no queixo, Six.

Eles não haviam reparado no quanto de tempo havia passado desde que regressaram à torre, mas o sol já brilhava alto no meio do céu, marcando as doze horas, então a cansada voz de alguém veio brincalhona da porta.

- Quais, aquelas gordas como um barril, com vestidos de capa de sofá e um cavanhaque? Eu, sinceramente, também não vejo diferença. – Remus adentrou o dormitório acompanhado de um garoto a suas costas que espiava os outros dois, temeroso e das despreocupadas gargalhadas de James.

- Quem foi o infeliz que te liberou mais cedo? – Retrucou Black, carrancudo enquanto ia até ele ajudando-o a reinstalar-se mais uma vez no quarto.

- Não se faça de difícil, Padie... Eu sei o quanto vocês dois sentiram a minha falta. – Riu-se sentando na cama com o apoio de Prongs, que se levantara também. – O Wormtail que o diga, coitado.

- Mas nem quebrado esse lobo pulguento pára de falar asneiras... – Padfoot resmungou baixo.

- Caham; o único que tem pulgas aqui é você, querido vira-latas. – Retrucava divertidamente, quando seu olhar recaiu sobre o menor deles. – E o Wormtail também, me perdoem. – Concluiu acompanhando as risadas dos outros dois, enquanto Peter ainda parecia não entender nada.

Quando as risadas cessaram pairou sobre os Marotos um estranho silêncio, pouco habitual àquelas paredes.

- O que vocês querem me falar? – Lupin finalmente questionou-os, quebrando a ausência de som.

- Eh... Que... – James pensava em uma maneira de explicar tudo, pois na verdade, ainda esperava que alguém o explicasse o que acontecera.

- Fale de uma vez, Prongs.

- Os pais da Lily, eles morreram, é isso. – Ele respondeu olhando para a pilastra que segurava o cortinado da cama onde acabara de deitar.

-... As brincadeiras de vocês estão ficando cada vez mais sem graça, agora alguém poderia me falar **realmente** o que...

- Saiu no Profeta Diário, Remus... Todo mundo já sabe, inclusive ela. – Sirius interveio.

- Mas... Mas como...?

- Voldemort. Ele mandou seus capangas para a mesma rua onde os pais dela moravam, mandou seus capangas aqui de Hogwarts!

- O que? – Ele começava a entender cada vez menos.

- Você está confundindo cada vez mais a limitada mente do nosso amiguinho lobo, Prongs. Deixe que eu explico. – Interveio o de olhos azuis, proporcionando um misto de revirar de olhos com risadas comprimidas. – Preste atenção, você, eu não vou gastar a minha voz, que mais parece o canto de uma fênix explicando novamente...

- Chega, Padfoot.

- Está certo, está certo... O negocio é o seguinte: Voldemort, o louco-psicopata-preferido-do-momento, está contratando os loucos-psicopatas-locais, mais precisamente nossos adorados sonserinos, fato. E noite passada, porque provavelmente deu na telha, ele mandou alguns destes seus súditos pra uma específica ruazinha no subúrbio de Londres, da Londres trouxa, e esses súditos exterminaram todas as pessoas que encontraram, incluindo... – Sua voz vacilou levemente, tornando-se quase lamuriosa. -...Os pais da nossa Lily. – James limpou a garganta um pouco mais audível que o de costume. – Ok... Da Lily do Prongs.

- Mas como, como Voldemort poderia estar reunindo seguidores aqui, em Hogwarts? – Wormtail se fez ouvir, despretensiosamente._(N/B: Boa!)_

- Bom... Eu até faço idéia. – Remus começou, sentando em sua cama. – Os McNair, vocês sabem... Sempre estiveram muito envolvidos com as Artes das Trevas, nunca esconderam isso de ninguém. E um filho deles aqui, ainda mais sendo como nós o conhecemos, não é nenhum pouco bom para os outros alunos. A família tem a fama de ser persuasiva, influente. Muitos se curvam perante tal pose.

O rosto do pequeno pareceu ser coberto por uma nuvem escura, como se alguém houvesse acabado de proclamar a sua fatídica sentença de morte. Enquanto Potter mergulhava cada vez mais fundo em suas preocupações, seus lamentos e planos de vingança, mais uma vez um estranho silêncio pairou sobre os Marotos, mas não por muito tempo.

- Eu concordo com você, Moony. E apostaria a minha mão direita de como o seboso também está envolvido nisso até o seu nariz gigante.

- Não aposte assim, Sirius. Você ouviu o que eles conversavam, era praticamente uma confissão! – Comentou Prongs.

- Que conversa? – Remus estava novamente perdido.

- Eu explico. – Suspirou Padfoot, impaciente. – Foi assim, nós saímos da Ala Hospitalar e pelos corredores escutamos o McNair e o Snape com uns caras, mas o fantasma tava falando alguma coisa como o Mestre estar furioso porque eles tinham sido vistos, e que eles se reuniriam na mesma hora e no mesmo lugar, algo assim. Só não ouvimos mais porque o Prongs nervosinho pulou no pescoço do McNair e de repente estávamos nós, sozinhos, lutando contra uns dezesseis sonserinos...

- Eram oito.

- Não me interrompa, veado.

- **Cervo.**

- Que seja. Estávamos lá contra os sonserinos, até que o toupeira do Flint me lançou um Crucio e quando eu já estava vencendo a maldição, com toda a minha magnífica força, o Slughorn chegou pra salvar a pele do James que estava levando uma surra de uns três caras...

- Eu não diria que foi assim!

- E eu não pedi a sua opinião.

- Crianças! – Exclamou Lupin. – Parem de brigar feito idiotas e me respondam se vocês já falaram com alguém sobre o assunto.

- Nós estamos falando com você, e...

- Eu falo alguém responsável, algum professor, ou o Dumbledore.

- Não, ainda não. O Dumbledore saiu logo cedo com a Lily e nem tivemos tempo de parar algum professor...

- É melhor mesmo. – Os outros três fitaram-no estupefatos. Remus John Lupin não recorreria a ninguém mais velho numa situação dessas, o mundo estava realmente perdido. – Não me olhem com essas caras de panacas. Acho melhor nós investigarmos primeiro, sabe, termos certeza de que eles estão trabalhando pra Voldemort, antes de alarmar a escola inteira...

- Mas nós não iríamos alarmar todo mundo, só queremos falar com o diretor! - Insistia James.

- E se depois descobrirem que não tem nada disso aqui? – Estranhamente Wormtail se exaltara.

- Mas foram praticamente confissões! Eles falavam do Mestre insatisfeito...

- Vocês continuam sem ter como provar, Prongs! Claro que eles não vão repetir o que disseram na frente de Dumbledore, não seja imaturo. – Sentenciou Remus.

- Você se acha muito maduro, não é? – Bradou James, ferido.

- Pare com isso... – Lupin suspirou, estava cansado. – Nós sabemos o quanto você é cabeça dura, Prongs. Sabemos o quanto você é obstinado (a Lily que o diga), e na maioria das vezes, como seu amigo, tenho prazer em te ajudar. Agora, continuo lhe pedindo que não faça nada, não por enquanto.

O moreno bufou, contrariado. Sempre fora teimoso, e enquanto pudesse relutaria em fazer valer sua vontade, mas levando em conta a situação do amigo e para o bem dos outros inclusive, preferiu deixar de lado o assunto. Recordou a noite anterior e uma centelha de esperança pareceu faiscar em seu peito. Mesmo que não estivesse consideravelmente perto do seu objetivo, nunca provara daquela sensação. A hipótese de um mero cumprimento o animava. E então surgiam os problemas. Por que logo quando as coisa pareciam entrar nos eixos o mundo ficava de cabeça para baixo? Alguém bateu à porta e James abriu os olhos. Não soubera há quanto tempo estava a divagar a respeito do futuro almejado que sempre lhe escapava por entre os dedos, porém ao olhar a seu redor percebeu um Remus dormindo calmamente e um Black que antes mirava o lago através da janela agora se dirigindo à entrada do Dormitório, Wormtail não se encontrava mais lá. Espiou por cima da cama quem batia. Sirius abriu a porta calmamente, tinha os cabelos desgrenhados e a blusa mal abotoada, ao identificar o visitante deu um não tão discreto pulo para trás fechando novamente a porta.

- Quem é, Padfoot? – Perguntou James.

- A Sam. – O outro respondeu num fio de voz.

- E qual o motivo estúpido dessa vez, para você ter batido a porta na cara dela?

- Justamente, a cara dela.

- Muito ruim? – Ele zombou.

- Péssima. – Com uma careta de dor ele respondeu e andou sorrateiramente até o banheiro. – Se ela perguntar quem abriu, diz que foi o Wormtail, e que eu morri afogado no lago. – Sussurrou enquanto trancava-se lá dentro.

Rindo internamente James foi até a fatídica porta e a escancarou – não sem antes acordar Remus e adverti-lo, sobre possíveis escândalos – do lado de fora uma Samantha muito vermelha o encarou.

- Cadê ele? – Brandiu ela sobre os amigos.

- Ele quem, doce criatura? – Questionou Lupin, observando-a entrar no Dormitório como um furacão.

- O cachorro. – Ela retrucou passando os olhos pelo quarto de forma felina, em busca da sua presa.

- Ah, esse... Já tem um bom tempo que ele não aparece por aqui, sabe... – Tentou James coçando a nuca com a mão esquerda e um sorriso amarelo nos lábios.

- Não sejam patéticos, rapazes. Eu _sei_ que foi ele quem abriu a porta.

- Mas fui eu Sammy e...

- _Antes_, Jay. – Onde diabos tinha se enfiado aquele garoto?

- Era o Wormtail!

- Desde quando o Peter tem um metro e oitenta em plenos dezesseis, quase dezessete anos, cabelos pretos, olhos azuis e... – Ela falou para si mesma. – Aquele corpo?

- Você deve estar tendo alucinações, Saman... – Remus falava quando corou imperceptivelmente perante as novas visitantes.

Sem aviso prévio, convite, ou ao menos um motivo aparente, o Dormitório dos Marotos foi invadido por mais duas meninas fora de controle. Alice e Jéssica assemelhavam-se a um bando de Diabretes que falavam sem parar, pondo em dúvida se o ar de seus pulmões era suficiente, se estariam sufocando e necessitavam de falar o mais rápido possível. Os outros três no quarto as assistiam como se elas fossem capazes de explodir ali dentro. As garotas gesticulavam, sem perceber que nenhum deles estava a entender palavra do que diziam. Até que Foster, impaciente, tirou a varinha das vestes e silenciou-as.

- Quando eu desfizer o feitiço, apenas uma de vocês vai falar, entenderam, amores? – Elas concordaram e Samantha sorriu com cinismo, acenando novamente com a varinha.

Contrário ao esperado, as grifinórias ainda pareciam enfeitiçadas. Com os olhos baixos as duas permaneciam caladas, até que Alice, no que lhes pareceu um ato de bravura, voltou-se para James, sua voz soava terrivelmente sombria.

- A Lily voltou. – Fez num ato contido.

Os olhos de alguns se arregalaram, até mesmo Sirius dentro do banheiro estava paralisado com o ouvido colado à porta. Potter sentiu seu coração descompassar, sabia que a ruiva não tardaria a voltar, longe dele esperar o oposto, mas era estranha a situação que ela vivia. Mais uma vez o desejo de ajudar e a impotência de um simples mortal queimaram dentro de si. Porém, algo continuava a dizer-lhe que ninguém melhor que ele para lidar com ela, em _qualquer_ momento.

- Onde ela está? – As palavras praticamente formaram-se sozinhas em sua boca.

- Umas garotas do sexto ano acham que a viram pelos jardins. – Jéssica respondeu prontamente.

A noite já caia e no horizonte o azul anil parecia ser diluído em combinações perfeitas de rosa, laranja, salmão e verde, com certeza aquele que inventara tal maravilha era artista. A ousadia e a excentricidade do pintor são os elementos básicos para os melhores quadros. James apanhou sua capa sobre a cama e saiu, rumo ao seu destino, nos olhos castanhos esverdeados do garoto via-se uma obstinação e ao mesmo tempo a preocupação rara dos amantes. Sem nem se dar conta, abriu a porta principal do castelo e cortou o gramado a passadas agressivas como o vento frio da noite próxima que lacerava suas maçãs. Procurava em todas as moitas, embaixo de cada árvore, até no Campo de Quadribol estivera e nem sinal dela. Finalmente, quando a lua já estava por vencer o sol Prongs a avistou. Quieta como um animal abatido, era previsto; estranho a ele realmente foi o local onde a ruiva - de cabeça baixa junta aos joelhos e braços cruzados – recostara-se. De tronco imponente, e poderosos galho ameaçadores, erguia-se no alto de uma pequena colina o Salgueiro Lutador. A árvore balançou os galhos de uma forma diferente, quase protetora, fazendo as folhas laranjas e marrons do Outono encontrarem o solo, mas algumas, pequenas e sortudas, aninharam-se aos cabelos de Lily que levantou os olhos para elas. Foi então que James, abismado com o estado dócil do antigo salgueiro notou, no colo da garota a qual usava um vestido negro sem mangas um pequeno gato persa, de pelos tão brancos como uma nuvem. O Maroto aproximou-se temeroso e percebendo que a atenção da garota era novamente capturada pelas folhas sentou-se quieto ao seu lado. Lílian a final o notara pelo barulho de folhas e galhos amassados, fitou-o com olhos marejados, o gato pulou de seu colo alegremente para os braços de um estranho. Não dissera nada, mas invejava profundamente o pequeno animal. Como se lesse o que ela pensava, o moreno puxou-a para seus braços num reconfortante, e tão necessário abraço.

**(N/B): **Lindo não? Acho as descrições que a nossa querida autora faz perfeitas! "O ar, outrora morno, aconchegante, tornara-se denso; a tensão que ali existia era tátil". Adorei o capitulo, e comentem a fic!

**N/A: **Já viu como eu tô chique de beta:O iuhasihsaihsaiuhasi Meeeu Santo, esse cap é um pesadelo, tenho que confessar, foi o mais difícil. Mas nem por isso é o melhor, o infeliz. ¬¬ Ok, ok... Não vou importunar vocês, até porque eu tô sem moral, então só _exijo_ que comentem, tá bom, meus queridos? 8D IUAHSIUHASISAHi

Ah, capas novas no perfil, para os interessados.

beeijo, obrigada pelas reviews.


	10. O Intruso

**N/A IMPORTANTE: Geente, desculpa, mas começou a me dar agonia... **

**Acostumei-me a chamar Thiago por James, Aluado por Moony, Almofadinhas por Padfoot, Remo por Remus, Pontas por Prongs, Pedro por Peter e Rabicho por Wormtail, por isso, a partir de agora serão estes os nomes encontrados nas minhas fic's. Apenas Marotos não será substituído por Marauders e serão mantidos também os nomes das casas em português. Pra quem prefere os nomes traduzidos, minhas desculpas, admito ser mesmo uma questão de comodidade. **

**Andei pesquisando mais sobre a cronologia do universo HP e redescobri as idades de alguns personagens. Por exemplo, se você voltar aos capítulos seis e oito perceberá que não existe mais Lucius Malfoy nesta fanfic, ele freqüentou Hogwarts antes dos Marotos. Assim como Xenophilius Lovegood (Pai da Luna), Bellatrix Black e Narcissa Black. **

**Continuando a contextualizar, mudei os sobrenomes da Jessica, que agora é uma Bone e da Samantha, que tornou-se uma Priuet - ou Prewett.**

**Os capítulos foram todos revisados e alguns trechos até reescritos, vale a pena ler de novo. **

**Obrigada pela compreensão e boa leitura, delícia. (uihsiauhsiau) **

**Capítulo nono, Momentos Assim. **

**- Este capítulo em especial é dedicado à James Prongs Potter, ou melhor, o seu player, Luís Felipe, pra quem o conheceu. Jamie, se você está me ouvindo agora, saiba que quando eu te alcançar, vou te fazer pagar caro, muito caro. Você não tinha o direito de nos abandonar aqui, não assim! E eu sinto falta, muita falta, de implicar com você, das nossas conversas sobre o Barney, de tudo. Sabia que eu mudei o sobrenome da Sam? A história também... Mas não se preocupe, ela sempre será uma Potter de coração! Somos primos afinal... Nunca esquecerei de você, seu Maroto. - 01.09.07**

* * *

O outono despedia-se dos jardins de Hogwarts. Ao lado de cada árvore já se amontoavam as tristonhas folhas secas. Amarelas, marrons e laranjas, elas preenchiam quase todas as áreas onde antes se enxergava grama verde e bem tratada. Secas pelo clima e tristes pelo tempo. Inconscientemente todas as mudanças que a estação trazia consigo estavam ali representadas. Empoleirada numa das janelas de seu dormitório na torre dos leões, ela detestava ser mais uma em meio à multidão, em meio às outras folhas. Da noite para o dia percebera que nada mais seria como antes, percebera, enfim, o quão cruel pode ser o destino. Maldito ele que não lhe dera a chance de opinar, sentia-se impotente perante a própria ruína. Lágrimas já não lhe varriam as faces alvas. Cansada de repetir para si mesma que chorar não adiantaria nada, notou suas feições endurecendo, envelhecendo, seus olhos estavam cansados assim como o resto do seu corpo. Desceu da janela e sentou em sua cama enquanto passeava com o olhar pelo dormitório. Passava pouco do meio dia e mesmo que a noite houvesse passado em claro ela ainda vestia pijamas. Suas amigas que há pouco estiveram ali ocupando e dando vida a todo o espaço enquanto tentavam incansavelmente fazê-la comer algo, estavam agora sentadas em uma classe absorvendo e anotando o máximo de conteúdo possível, para poderem lhe explicar depois. Talvez não fosse digna de tal atenção, tal esmero por parte delas.

Era patético, sabia, mas não conseguia conter-se diante de uma torrente de questionamentos a seu respeito. Se nada seria como antes, ela teria que repensar todo os planos que haviam sido meticulosamente traçados junto à família. Apanhou debaixo da cama um velho caderno fino, mas de páginas desgastadas. Presa à espiral estava uma caneta trouxa - velhos hábitos não mudam assim tão fáceis, é verdade. Abriu-o sem cerimônia e começou um riscar alucinante, com raras paradas para respirar fundo. Herdara o hábito da mãe, escreviam as duas durante horas a fio, fossem planos, cartas ou simplórios bilhetes. Tudo começou quando Lily recebeu a carta de Hogwarts, como menina trouxa num mundo desconhecido, não se intimidaria, nem escolheria o caminho mais rápido. Mergulhou de cabeça no buraco que tomava o lugar do firme chão sob seus pés, mas não estava mais só, nunca estaria.

Três batidas bruscas no vidro da janela onde estivera sentada soaram no quarto, fazendo-a saltar da cama e cair no chão com um baque. Do lado de fora viu algo subir e descer novamente. Com dificuldade levantou do chão, abrindo a janela e espreitando com olhos quase fechados o sol insistente em meio ao céu livre de nuvens. Soltou um grito de pavor e surpresa quando em frente aos seus olhos pairou a imagem de James Potter montado em sua vassoura. O garoto trazia os cabelos no que ela classificou como um ponto máximo de arrepio, e um sorriso doce e breve que lhe perturbava.

- Posso entrar? – Perguntou de forma simples, consciente de que ela não lhe convidaria.

Como o previsto, a ruiva nada respondeu, apenas recuou deixando espaço para ele passar. Preferindo não abusar da aparente boa vontade dela, James apressou-se em saltar da vassoura para dentro do dormitório. Analisou o espaço vagamente, já estivera ali antes. Lílian estranhou ao sentir as palmas das mãos úmidas, e ao levantar o olhar percebeu, mesmo que sem propósito, as pequeninas gotas de suor que escorriam dos cabelos do Maroto, passando pela nuca e desaparecendo na gola da camisa.

- Vou tomar banho. – Fez Lily mecanicamente, esbarrando-se em James no caminho.

Ele apenas a fitou confuso, mas percebeu então que a garota ainda usava pijamas. Talvez fosse demais para ela suportar a perda dos pais. Mas para quem não seria? - Para o Sirius talvez, mas isso não vem ao caso – Qualquer um naquela situação estaria péssimo, e considerando que já haviam passado dois dias e ela aparentemente não levara em conta a morte com plano de fuga daquele mundo vil, estava tudo bem. Cansado de sentir-se incapaz de ajudá-la, ele suspirou sentando na cama dela. Não havia ali indicativo físico da dona da cama, mas bastou largar seu peso sobre a colcha de cetim branco para saber exatamente quem era. O perfume dos lírios estava impregnado naquele lugar, desde os lençóis que mesmo trocados e lavados precisavam de apenas uma noite para usurpar tal aroma, até as cortinas da cama que há quase dezessete anos completos se fizera refúgio para Lily. Seus olhos caíram então sobre o caderno aberto no chão. Por um instante o objeto pareceu hesitar tornando-se invisível. James fitou atordoado o chão de madeira escura oculto por tapetes do dormitório feminino. Mas da mesma forma que desapareceu o caderno retornou ao seu lugar.

Nas páginas amostra reconheceu mais do que imediatamente a caligrafia dela, conter sua curiosidade ou qualquer outro sentimento nunca fora seu forte, e imaginando que fosse um diário, apanhou-o. Na capa dura, grossa e desbotada, aparentemente coberta de um material semelhante ao pergaminho, enxergava-se com dificuldade as inicias "L.E." gravadas numa linha dourada. Algo parecido com uma coruja aparecia translúcida e perdida na cor do sangue. Paradoxal, talvez. Os Evans não eram possuidores de um brasão, ou não tinham conhecimento do mesmo. Como se tocasse a mais fina seda, ele passou os dedos na frente do caderno, textura curiosa com diversas elevações discretas que formavam uma espécie de desenho. Com a ponta do indicador fez o contorno da pequena coruja. Potter estreitou o olhar para o animal desenhado quando viu seu relevo tornar-se mais evidente e no local dos olhos surgirem minúsculas esmeraldas verdes. Aquele monte de páginas queria lhe dizer alguma coisa. Trouxe-o para mais perto do rosto, encarando as densas pedras. Ouviu alguém lhe dizer para relaxar, tornar tudo mais fácil. Promessas de um tempo para ele, como a muito desejava em segredo. Mas como poderia explicar tudo para alguém? Explicar-lhe-ia o caderno. Estava tudo bem, estava em casa. Já não era dono de si mesmo e não tinha com o que se preocupar. Uma reconfortante quentura tomava conta de seu corpo, pouco a pouco, entregava-se então à melhor sensação até ali vivida. Sentia-se em casa.

- Potter? – Chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome não era tão fácil assim, não depois de tantos anos.

O contato visual com a capa vermelha foi rompido e James então retomou a consciência. A certeza de Lílian parada a porta do banheiro de cabelos vermelhos molhados e o delicado corpo úmido de água fria coberto apenas por um roupão fez o caderno cair novamente de encontro ao chão. Embasbacado, o garoto tinha as duas mãos suspensas no ar ainda na posição original, a boca despretensiosamente aberta e os olhos por pouco arregalados. Contrária a ele, a grifinória tinha os ameaçadores olhos verdes focados no caderno que jazia aos pés do moreno e os lábios crispavam-se numa jura silenciosa de vingança. Esquecendo de suas condições atuais andou até a própria cama e tirando a varinha do criado-mudo, apontou-a para seu pseudodiário e o mesmo desapareceu num piscar de olhos. A fascinação de James finalmente havia se dissipado no perfume dos lírios e ele enfim começava a perceber a gravidade do que estava para acontecer ali. O olhar da ruiva faiscava em sua direção e a única coisa que foi capaz de fazer, foi dar a ela um sorriso amarelo.

- Você leu alguma coisa do que está escrito ali? – Sussurrou fitando profundamente os olhos castanhos esverdeados dele.

- N-não. – Balbuciou em resposta.

Evans que por segundos sentira o coração palpitar percebeu prazerosamente seu espírito ser invadido por uma tranqüilidade apenas encontrada no olhar do Maroto. Deixou-se falhar e cedeu a ele um sorriso enigmático enquanto sentava a seu lado na cama. A tênue luz do sol que ultrapassava a barreira já inexistente da janela aberta encontrava o alvo certo nos cabelos de Lily. Suas mãos tornavam-se úmidas novamente e ela já não tinha mais como justificativa a água do banho. A poucos centímetros de distância, aquele que a observava percebia dentro de si o que quase sem querer acontecia repetidamente entre eles. Os pensamentos da ruiva como num lapso espontâneo já trilhavam um rumo distinto. Ela fazia força, para manter os lábios colados e os olhos secos. Sabia que eram inúteis as antigas promessas, mas jurara parar de chorar. Dois dias já era o bastante para seu cérebro acostumar-se com a idéia, mesmo sabendo que em seu coração sempre restaria o espaço vazio. Insubstituíveis eles eram. Um soluço cansado escapou de sua garganta, e não para a total surpresa de James, lágrimas recomeçaram a trilha nas faces de Lílian. Nunca admitiria que já começava a tornar-se costumeiro vê-la chorando. Nunca o seria também. Abraçou-a pelos ombros, até que a Evans vira-se para ele na infindável busca pela proteção que sabia ser encontrada ali. Copiosamente vieram, gota a gota, salgadas e leves.

Chegara ali com o intuito de animá-la. Enviado por suas amigas, o combinado era que a levasse para um passeio aéreo pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Contaria umas piadas usuais, conversariam sobre trivialidades e a garota ao fim, sentiria-se mais leve. Mas agora, com tal enredo, assimilara que por mais que tentassem, fazê-la esquecer, de tudo seria inútil. Tudo que ela desejava, tudo que surtiria algum efeito nela agora era o desabafo, o pranto. Para isto também, lá estava ele. Em qualquer condição lhe apoiaria. Muitos o consideravam incapaz de tal delicadeza, ele mesmo duvidara várias vezes de estar à altura de cenas tão líricas. Apenas por ela seria capaz de transpor tais barreiras. Segurou-a mais próxima a si quando sentiu o delicado corpo da ruiva lhe escorregar por entre os braços. O ombro de sua camisa branca já se fazia transparente de tão molhado que estava.

- Calma... – Prongs sussurrava.

- A culpa é minha. – Conseguia ouvir entre soluços. – Se eu não fosse bruxa eles não seriam envolvidos... Eu deveria estar lá para protegê-los pelo menos, eu tinha que ter feito alguma coisa, James!

- Você não teve culpa _nenhuma_ Lílian! – Exclamou segurando o seu rosto entre as mãos, fazendo-a olhar diretamente para ele.

- Mas por que dói tanto?

O sofrimento aparente que escorria copiosamente dos olhos demasiados verdes parecia lacerar-lhe as faces, mas logo eram amparados pelos polegares de James. Notou que novamente estava ali, alguém que olhava por ela, que cuidaria dela. Não estava mais sozinha. Puxando-a para perto mais uma vez, ele apertou-a protetoramente entre seus braços falando:

- Já vai passar...

Acariciando os frios cabelos ruivos ele tentava incansavelmente transmitir o máximo de conforto que pudesse. E seu plano estava funcionando. Aos poucos o calor morno do corpo do Maroto a embalou num sono do qual havia sido impossibilitada de desfrutar enquanto a lua e as estrelas ainda pairavam firmes em céus sombrios.

- Bons sonhos, Lil. – Disse dando um leve beijo no topo da cabeça dela antes de deitá-la na cama.

Deixou o dormitório feminino a passos cautelosos. O sono da menina era leve e ele preferia não chamar sua atenção. Quando o trinco da porta estalou sentiu seu corpo ser lançado ao fim da escada e caiu no chão com um baque surdo.

- Droga! – Exclamou levantando-se.

A vassoura havia ficado lá em cima. Tudo bem, pediria depois que alguém lhe entregasse. O relógio da torre marcava às duas horas da tarde e o primeiro horário de transfiguração já se esvaia, se corresse, talvez chegasse a tempo para o segundo. Subiu até o dormitório dos Marotos para apanhar a mochila num estranho silêncio. Porém, o que parecia uma tarefa cotidiana, ou mesmo tediosa, foi aos poucos tomando um caráter adverso. Ao fim do último lance de escada a porta do dormitório encontrava-se escancarada. Saltando os últimos degraus, Prongs alcançou o interior do quarto com a varinha em punho. Sorrateiramente passou pelas primeiras camas, de Remus e Wormtail; nada. Algo lhe chamou a atenção na última cama próxima à janela que dava para os jardins, a sua cama. Com a varinha apontada para o que parecia ser uma pessoa abaixada, bradou:

- Quem está aí? – Sua voz soara firme contra as pedras da torre.

A pessoa que estivera abaixada pareceu hesitar antes de levantar, e após suspeitas contorções surgiu um Lupin de faces coradas e suadas. Moony trazia a aparência consideravelmente mais saudável do que a dos dias anteriores. James fitou-o de cima a baixo curioso, o outro Maroto estampava um sorriso amarelo, e envergonhado, não conseguia olhar diretamente para ele. Prongs abriu-se então num sorriso, e suspirando aliviado deixava os ombros caírem.

- Que susto você me deu, Moony. – Ele ria arrepiando os cabelos enquanto andava até a escrivaninha buscando sua mochila.

Vasculhou todas as gavetas, embaixo das camas e até mesmo no banheiro. Encontrou papeis amassados, pedaços d'A Melhor Goma de Mascar, restos de bolinhos de abóboras e – se não houvesse preferido evitar o armário de Sirius Black – não lhe faltariam também roupas íntimas de algumas antigas visitantes. Já começava a tornar-se exaustiva sua busca e o tempo tornava-se cada vez mais escasso, percebeu que estranhamente, Remus permanecia calado e imóvel ao lado da cama. Procurando por sua mochila pelo quarto, James de relance percebeu então que o amigo tinha alguma coisa segura as suas costas. Coisa esta, que se não lhe falhava a visão, assemelhava-se bastante ao saco preto com alças que carinhosamente chamava de mochila. Entretanto, antes que fosse capaz de questionar qualquer um sobre o que estava acontecendo, viu Lupin pôr a mão no bolso da calça como se buscasse alguma coisa, até que ele sacou a varinha apontada para James, um brilho insano lhe ofuscando o olhar.

- _Estupefaça_. – Foi a última coisa ouvida no dormitório masculino da Grifinória antes do som abafado do corpo de Potter contra o chão.

* * *

A ruiva acordou como há muito não fazia. A sensação de renascença preenchendo–lhe os pensamentos e o coração. Sentimento de libertação que a fez abrir as asas buscando o próprio caminho para o céu. O sol que banhava o quarto por trás das nuvens cinzentas tão pouco lhe incomodava que a garota sorrisse inconscientemente para ele. Espreguiçou-se como uma gata manhosa. E falando em gatas, Lily lembrou-se. Levantou de um pulo e com a mesma agilidade se esgueirava pelo quarto em busca do pequeno ser que havia adotado. Sua mãe a tinha comprado como um presente do aniversário que já se aproximava. Uma indefesa persa branca, seu nome era Melody. Carinhosamente apelidada de Mel por aquelas que se auto-intitularam suas tias. As colegas de quarto de Lílian estavam todas apaixonadas pela felina – e mais nova mascote do dormitório feminino do sétimo ano da Grifinória.

- Melody... – Cantarolava vasculhando até em algumas gavetas da única escrivaninha no quarto.

Contudo, quando sentiu os brancos e macios pelos do animal roçarem em seu calcanhar, um curto, porém alto, grito agudo escapou de seus lábios e seu corpo pendeu para trás por pouco não caindo em cima da gata.

- Você acha graça, hein? – Perguntou risonha, segurando Mel com uma das mãos na altura de seus olhos. – Deve estar com fome... – Comentou enquanto soltava-a novamente e punha-se de pé. – Espera um pouco que te levo na cozinha.

Correu até o banheiro para dar um jeito nos cabelos ruivos que estavam embaraçados e amassados. Depois de muitas vezes praguejar enquanto lutava contra um nó ou outro, decidiu-se por prendê-lo num simples rabo de cavalo alto. Voltou ao quarto e deixando o roupão já seco escorregar por seu corpo se vestiu rapidamente. Calças jeans, camiseta branca, um moletom cinza, tênis e estava pronta. Não pretendia assistir a mais nenhuma aula daquela tarde e estranhamente despreocupada com o fato, sentia-se cada vez mais leve. Passou a mão em Melody e saiu a caminhar pelo castelo. Negava-se a aceitar a idéia que não tinha mais nada a perder, ninguém mais lhe cobraria nada, ninguém se orgulharia dela, então, por que temer tanto falhar? Em todos os dias de sua vida sentira medo. Medo de desapontar alguém, de ferir alguém, ou até de proteger-se, mesmo que aquilo nunca lhe houvesse sido requisitado. Sempre objetivara tudo, conceito fixo criara para cada gesto, para cada momento, para cada situação e, principalmente, para cada pessoa. Via, enfim, o quão injusta poderia estar sendo. Ouvia todos dizerem que o pior defeito em uma pessoa é julgar os outros sem sequer conhecê-lo. E era exatamente o que Lily fazia. Às vezes, as coisas lhe pareciam claras como são, mas de repente lhe vinha um aperto demasiado forte no peito e tudo se modificava. Ela não era nada para dizer aos outros quem eram, onde estavam ou como deveriam agir.

"Se fosse só sentir saudade, mas sempre tem algo mais". Num ímpeto de vivacidade a gata pulou do seu colo e disparou pelos corredores vazios de almas. Passou por uma, duas, três portas; desceu e subiu as mesmas escadas, quando ao final, perdeu Melody de vista. Apoiando as mãos nos joelhos ela respirava pesada e rapidamente tentando recobrar o fôlego, e sua respiração ecoava única sobre o piso e pelas paredes de mármore, mas então se sobrepôs a ela um riso de escárnio. Olhou por cima do ombro buscando a origem das gargalhadas e tudo o que encontrou foi a lânguida figura de Anne Rowle. Seguidora fiel, da casa de Salazar, como todos em sua família, corria por todo o castelo o boato de que a garota fora mordida por Fenrir Greyback. Não na pequena infância, como era comum. A lenda dizia que, proveniente de toda a sua inconseqüência, aos onze anos de idade, a garota saía andando a noite, clamando pelo lobisomem, desafiando-o. Com suas vestes de brasão serpente e cabelos emoldurando o rosto num negro fechado, ela fitava Lílian com seu ar de flerte ácido e juvenil. A morena vinha até ela de forma a lembrar muito o serpentear de uma cobra, aproximou perigosamente seu rosto do de Lily apenas com a ponta do indicador. Analisou-a de cima a baixo. A ruiva lhe encarava fixamente sem vacilar.

- A pobre orfãzinha... – Fez Anne num riso breve. – Toda Hogwarts com pena da pequena sangue-ruim que perdeu os pais. Você não faz a mínima idéia do que está para acontecer, não é, criança?

Tratava-lhe por criança, mas a diferença de idade era inexistente. As duas estavam para completar dezessete anos, e a Sonserina comportava-se como se fosse superior demais. O sorriso maldoso e o brilho de mistério em seus olhos negros agravaram mais ainda sua caricatura mal formada. Confusa, a grifinória arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto levava uma das mãos ao bolso da calça onde havia deixado a varinha. Empunhou-a com firmeza e uma coragem que não enganava nem a si mesma. A outra tomava posição de ataque e ela igualou.

- _Rictusempra!_

- _Serpensortia!_

Rastejante e sedenta saltou da ponta da varinha sonserina uma serpente negra de tamanho e ferocidade consideráveis. Lily fitou desesperada o animal aproximar-se dela e ficar ereto alcançando seus olhos. Poderia ter dado o bote ali, sem mais hesitar, porém, aquela que lhe dominava não apresentava condições de emitir nenhuma ordem. Rowle contorcia-se gargalhando, mais abertamente do que fizera antes, é verdade, e incomparavelmente mais alto. Lílian teria que encontrar uma maneira de calá-la, e rápido. Estupefez a cobra que de encontro com a parede desapareceu numa nuvem de poeira e apontando novamente para a morena murmurou:

- _Silencio!_

Anne continuou a rir numa mudes desconfortável. Revirando os olhos, Lílian caminhou até ela que já se ajoelhava no mármore milenar.

- _Finite. _

Exausta, ela respirava com sofreguidão, até que soou novamente o riso alucinado. Balbuciava períodos completos da mais pura insanidade, seus olhos negros saltavam das órbitas enquanto ela se punha de pé. Recompôs-se empunhando a varinha com mais firmeza. Um brilho cruel assaltou-lhe as íris, os lábios formigavam e então sibilou pausadamente:

- Tão bobinha... – Riu, e sem mais intervalo, bradou. - _Expeliarmus! Accio! _

A varinha foi tirada das mãos da grifinória e numa fração de segundo, rolava entre os dedos de Anne.

- Devolva isso agora, Rowle. – Lily já sentia suas faces esquentando de raiva.

- E por que eu faria isso Evans, pensa que sou tola?

- Talvez por eu ser monitora e você não.

- Acha mesmo que ser monitora é tão importante? – Ela ria – Pois eu poderia fazer o que eu quisesse com você, neste exato momento! Não há nada aqui que me empeça...

- Você não se atreveria...

- A quê? – Rugiu, agarrando com as mãos livres o alvo pescoço da ruiva que abriu os olhos de susto.

Vagarosamente fechou os dedos cada vez mais firmes e levantando a grifinória alguns centímetros do chão. Dentes trincavam-se de prazer, os olhos amendoados cintilavam para a palidez das antes rosadas bochechas. Lábios tornavam-se arroxeados, tanto pela falta de oxigênio quanto pela compressão de ansiedade. Apenas os olhos cor de esmeralda mantinham-se vivos, as pequenas mãos já formigavam ao lado do corpo, tanta era a sua falta de atitude perante a situação. Fechou os olhos encobertos por lágrimas que se recusavam a cair. Uma onda de calor invadiu seu corpo. Percebeu a mão da sonserina afrouxar e seus olhos abriram-se de uma vez. Os pensamentos confundiam-se em sua mente, e quase não lhe assustou o corpo de Anne sendo lançado alguns metros ao seu lado. Tinha que sair dali. Apanhou sua varinha ao lado da morena inconsciente e tomou o rumo dos jardins. Andava o mais rápido possível sem chamar atenção de ninguém. Em algum ponto do caminho, não sabia muito bem, Melody juntou-se a ela. Numa marcha ritmada seguiam as duas silenciosamente, parando apenas no lugar até ali tido como deserto, o campo de Quadribol. Realmente, nas arquibancadas viam-se apenas algumas poucas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada vazias. De forma atrapalhada sentou-se na grama, as pernas cruzadas e o rosto entre as mãos.

Sorrateiramente, Mel encontrou conforto entre as pernas da garota que respirava com dificuldade. Não conseguia mais encontrar a linha do seu pensamento. Confundia-se, perdia-se naquele emaranhado de perguntas, idéias e medos. Pelo menos ali teria paz e tempo para por tudo em ordem. Deitou enfim, deixando os olhos leves passearem, brincarem pulando na imensidão agora branca, às vezes até acompanhando uma andorinha clandestina em terrenos tão frios. Foi assim que começou. Caiu o primeiro, e ela não quis acreditar. Vieram outros e ela estendeu a mão obediente. Os primeiros e poucos flocos de neve mal sobressaiam no gramado do campo. Foi necessário o vento frio soprar mais forte para que ela se tomasse conhecimento da sua falta de agasalhos. Porém, estava decidida. Só deixaria aquele campo de quadribol quando seus pensamentos entrassem em ordem. Ainda deitada na gélida grama, não acreditava que fosse demorar, era só uma questão de tempo para assimilar o que sentira. Nunca havia passado por nada parecido, sequer imaginara-se de tal forma. Sentia medo das proporções que aquilo poderia tomar. Não se sentia capaz de suportar tanta responsabilidade, talvez fosse até reversível, quem sabe? Tomaria logo as primeiras providências. Correria à biblioteca na manhã seguinte. Não, na manhã seguinte ela retomaria as aulas. No próximo horário vago, então. Merlim esquecera-se completamente da monitoria. Decidido, no final de semana, enquanto todos estivessem em Hogsmeade, ela estaria na biblioteca, entre seus queridos livros.

Caía a noite e suas faces estavam coradas de frio. O corpo parecia ter congelado na grama branca. A ponta do nariz estava gelada e os olhos continuavam perdidos na imensidão pálida. Um raio deixou-se ver em meio à bonança.

- Lily? – Alguém gritava.

Pôs-se sentada fitando o campo coberto pela geada, com dificuldade conseguiu distinguir uma forma humana num dos portões de entrada. Piscou repetidas vezes tentando identificar o recém chegado que aparentemente a havia reconhecido, pois trotava em sua direção. Devorado pela grossa capa negra da escola de magia, vinha James com evidentes traços de preocupação nos olhos e a contradita respiração aliviada. Retirando as mãos previamente ocultas nos bolsos ele levantou a garota, fazendo-a ficar em pé. Sentiu a pele fria dos braços dela quase congelar nas pontas dos seus dedos. Ela tremia por inteiro sem desviar o sôfrego olhar dos cabelos do rapaz. Ria suavemente sem se dar conta, e pouco a pouco, a prazerosa sensação de conforto e segurança a invadia outra vez. O olhar dele era enigmático. De um castanho no qual pareciam formar-se as nuvens de uma tempestade. Nunca saberia o que esperar de tais íris. Talvez, ele retira-se a capa e a depositasse de forma acolhedora sobre seus ombros. Talvez, num súbito ato de imprudência ele lhe beijasse os lábios aquecendo seu corpo instantaneamente. Todavia, o Maroto apenas passou o braço por cima dos ombros dela e se pôs a conduzi-la. As estrelas finalmente haviam ganhado a silenciosa disputa contra o sol e a lua, a qual limitou-se em tomar a forma de um fino sorriso enquanto elas, imponentes, brilhavam libertas no céu azul marinho.

- Está sentindo alguma coisa? - Perguntou em meio às lentas passadas. Abraçava-a pelos ombros, mas parecia ainda assim, indiferente.

Evans apenas respondeu com um breve meneio de cabeça enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao peito na tentativa de se aquecer. Os muros do castelo já se faziam imponentes por trás da leve cortina de névoa. Suas janelas iluminadas emanavam uma vida que se expandia pelos jardins. Buscando o olhar do Maroto, ela ergueu o rosto, mas tudo que encontrou foram os olhos inflexíveis dele na direção da entrada principal. Logo transpunham as estrondosas portas de mogno. Sob olhares curiosos de alguns alunos e reprovadores de outros seguiram direto para o Salão Principal. James recolheu sem cautela o braço que envolvia a garota e num gesto desconfortável acertou os óculos no nariz. Mesmo carente do amparo que era o outro corpo junto ao seu, Lily manteve-se na idéia de segui-lo. Estranhara sua frieza, a ausência de contato visual, mas as palavras ainda recusavam-se a entrar em ordem. Um pequeno grupo de estudantes acotovela-se à frente, tentando entrar no Salão. Tomou para si o braço de James que lhe respondeu com um olhar furtivo, mas não o recolheu. Mal lhe haviam ofuscado a vista as velas que pairavam sob o seu encantado de estrelas, surgiram a sua frente braços que não pode contar como milhares por saber ser impossível. Cada uma de suas amigas fez questão de tirar-lhe o fôlego com um demorado abraço, para, em seguida, examinar-lhe de cima a baixo. Notando as faces demasiadamente pálidas da ruiva, Alice foi a primeira a questionar:

- Por que você ainda está descoberta, Lily? Faz tanto frio! – E correndo até a mesa da Grifinória, voltou com a própria capa nos braços.

Envolveu Lílian, que lhe sorriu com gratidão enquanto era levada à mesa, por um Potter calado e suas amigas que o fitavam como a um estranho.

- E o que você ainda faz com a sua capa, Jamie? – Fez Samantha num ímpeto de incredulidade.

- Estava com frio, oras. - O Maroto deu de ombros e balbuciou simplesmente.

As três garotas o fitaram boquiabertas durante o restante do curto trajeto até a grande mesa, onde mais braços – desta vez masculinos – esperavam ansiosos pela garota Evans. Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, mas a audição de Lily decidira cooperar para que a garota permanecesse em paz. Nada ouvia, apenas sorria a todos docemente. Repreendeu-se diversas vezes por não conseguir retirar o olhar de James. Este, por sua vez, estava sentado exatamente a sua frente, porém ignorava a sua atenção. Ele estava diferente. Pelo olhar percebia-se o quão frio era o seu interior. Tão diferente de tudo que Lily já havia reparado voluntária e involuntariamente no rapaz. Voltou-se então para a taça de suco de abóbora que jazia intocada a sua frente e inspirando a própria liberdade, tomou tudo num só gole. Seu interior finalmente parecia claro, sentia a própria alma brilhando através de seus olhos. Ainda lhe restavam muitas perguntas, mas não conseguia impedir a sensação de serenidade de invadir-lhe.

- Qual foi, Prongs? – Sirius sussurrou para James, ainda encarando a sua torta de maçã.

O outro parecia não ouvi-lo, pois continuava a comer sem retirar os olhos do prato.

- Prongs? – Chamou novamente, apenas um pouco mais alto. E mais uma vez, não obteve resposta. – Prongs! – Ele quase gritou.

James virou-se para ele assustado e com o semblante confuso. Alguns dos alunos que estavam envolta o olharam espantados. Duas garotas do sexto ano lhe sorriram sugestivamente e acenaram. Padfoot retribuiu o cumprimento com uma piscada e seu convencional sorriso maroto, o que não passo despercebido por Samantha que bufou, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

- Falou comigo? – Potter perguntou ao amigo, vacilante.

- Você conhece mais algum veado por aqui?

- Eh...

- Esqueça! – Sirius revirou seus olhos azuis. – Onde é que você estava com a cabeça mesmo, senhor Prongs? – Perguntou maroto.

- Prongs? – O próprio repetiu novamente, confuso. – Eu, hum, estava pensando na Lily, em quem mais?

- Falando na Lily... – Remus que sentava ao outro lado de James, virou-se para os amigos. – Aonde você a encontrou?

- Ela estava no Campo de Quadribol, deitada no meio da neve. Muito estranho...

- Deitada?

- Deitada Lupin, quer que eu desenhe? – Alfinetou. Os outros dois marotos o fitaram desconfiados e o moreno sorriu sem graça. – Digo, deitada, sem capa, nem nada, muito estranho, muito.

- Espere aí, James. – Fez Moony, incrédulo. – Você está mesmo me dizendo que Lílian Evans, a mesma garota por quem você é apaixonado desde o quarto ano, estava deitada num campo de Quadribol congelado, é isso?

- Exatamente... – Respondeu com uma indiferença que não diferia muito do tédio.

Sirius buscou-o no olhar, astuto. Conheciam um ao outro bem demais e algo lhe dizia que o companheiro omitindo um pedaço da história. As palavras – inevitavelmente – saltaram de seus lábios, os quais exibiam um sorriso familiar.

- E então o nosso Jamie aproveitou-se da situação... – Ele rolou os olhos, divertido.

- Não... Na verdade, não.

A réplica fora tão incisiva que ao final da frase até Peter, o qual estivera com o garfo espetado na última fatia de carneiro, parou. Permaneceram quietos, analisando uns aos outros por um instante, mas não demorou mais para que enfim as distintas gargalhadas preenchessem o Salão Principal. Não apenas os alunos ao redor fitavam-nos curiosos; o próprio Potter aparentava desconhecer a fonte de tanto riso. Porém, isso ainda era insuficiente. O que mais chamava atenção no momento estava longe de ser o desconforto do quarto Maroto. Os três amigos vibravam em harmonia e singularidades. Remus tinha as faces coradas, seu riso era silencioso e o ar perdia-se na entrada e saída dos pulmões. Black jogava –propositadamente - seus cabelos negros para trás, emitindo sons semelhantes a latidos que arrancavam das grifinórias à mesa suspiros abafados. Já Wormtail escondia a boca com os dedos, mas, ainda assim, era audível seu riso curto e histérico. Farto de toda a felicidade incontida, James apanhou a mochila e jogando-a displicente sobre os ombros deixou a mesa. Ele falava sério. Desconhecedores da causa da cólera e, principalmente, da frieza de seu companheiro, abateu-se sobre os Marotos um silêncio nostálgico. Gota a gota, a melancolia os contaminava. Sempre estiveram juntos, desde o primeiro dia de aulas em Hogwarts – para tudo e para sempre, antecedia o solene juramento em outros tempos. E agora se viam desfalcados, nostálgicos, murchos. Como um livro que acaba antes do desfecho, ou uma amizade que nunca deveria parar de crescer. Observaram-no levantar sem emoção. James andava em direção à saída e, decidido, seguia sem olhar para trás. Porém, ao passar por Lílian, estacou. Cochichou algo próximo a seu ouvido, sem chamar a atenção das outras garotas. O sorriso momentaneamente voltou aos olhos dos outros três. Mas era ainda muito cedo. Mal abandonara a ruiva, quando deixou cair um discreto rolo de pergaminho no colo da garota loura ao lado. Curiosa, Jéssica desenrolou o bilhete enquanto Prongs se afastava. Ninguém percebeu, mas a garota tinha o cenho franzido em confusão – assim como os Marotos.

- Está tudo bem, Jess? - Era Lily a perguntar. A pouco observara a amiga fechar-se num silêncio constrangido quando outrora parecia ávida por respostas.

- Não foi nada... - Bone desconcertou-se mais ainda por mentir. Escondera no bolso o bilhete cujo conteúdo não deveria ser transmitido, como lhe fora orientado. - ...Mas você tem certeza, Lil? - Retomou o discurso. - Você vai acabar doente, sua teimosa. Aonde já se viu? Passar duas horas deitada na neve, Merlim!

- É sério, Lil... - Fez Alice sem perder sua tez trêmula e pálida. - Eu posso ir chamar Madame Pomfrey agora mesmo, você nem precisa passar a noite lá...

À menção da enfermaria Lílian sentiu o corpo amolecer. Não estava certa disso, mas evitaria aquele lugar a qualquer custo. Talvez fosse um exagero de sua parte, a fama de exagerada não lhe era de todo injusta. Ela não se renderia tão cedo, apertou a capa de Samatha que lhe envolvia o corpo buscando firmeza para as palavras.

- Eu estou bem, não precisa...

- Não acredito que aquele cretino lhe fez uma coisa dessas! - Sam interrompeu, sem prestar atenção no que a outra dizia. Estivera alheia à conversa, mas seus pensamentos estavam irremediavelmente muito perto. - Mas como o James é imprestável a ponto de não lhe dar a capa dele, Lily, como?

- Não se esquente com isso, Sammy... Todo mundo pode errar uma vez ou outra... - Alice interveio novamente, vendo que a amiga tomava as dores da ruiva para si.

- Ele não podia ter errado desta vez, Lice. Não desta vez! A menina estava quase tendo uma hipotermia bem em frente aos olhos dele! Você é boa demais com os outros, às vezes me pergunto se esta ingenuidade não lhe fará mal um dia...

- Só não me ofendo porque sei que agora tudo que você diz é da boca pra fora, Sammy. Mas peço que acredite mim e deixe de ser tão exigente com os outros. Se eu sou a ingênua, você é aquela que espera muito das pessoas...

- Pelas barbas de Merlim, Alice. Eu só estava dizendo que é absurdo esse "erro" do James... A Lily poderia ter morrido, sabia?

- Calma meninas, eu estou bem aqui, não estou? Está tudo bem, juro a vocês... - Tentara de tudo, desde o olhar penetrante, à voz segura e um doce sorriso nos lábios, mas seu organismo lhe traia e a ruiva não pôde evitar a tosse. Tossiu repetidas vezes e suas faces recobraram o tom rosado. As outras garotas lhe fitaram com ar de divertida afeição.

- Vamos, Lily. - Samantha levantou-se da cadeira e estendia o braço para que a Evans pudesse apoiar-se.

Sem mais discutir, as grifinórias andaram mansamente até o Salão Comunal. Aqueles que lhes cruzavam o caminho não evitavam lançar olhares curiosos e - não raramente - de desdém. A situação era desconfortável, mas aquelas quatro garotas que andavam juntas não temiam ninguém, seus olhares eram de leoas que protegiam a cria. Atravessaram o retrato cuja dona estava angustiada, tinha algo a contar, todavia fora proibida. Os quadros do castelo cochichavam entre si, porém aquilo passou despercebido pelas grifinórias. Uma vez envoltas pela atmosfera acolhedora da torre preocuparam-se apenas em acomodar Lílian no dormitório - ela precisava repousar. Propositadamente, ignoraram Prongs que se empoleirava numa das poltronas em frente à lareira. O Maroto trazia com sigo a aparência de quem aprontaria algo, como uma criança prestes a roubar do pote o último sapo de chocolate. Estavam todas deitadas, porém, duas delas permaneciam despertas. Eram desmedidas as surpresas que o destino reservava a cada um delas. No mais tardar da hora, a noite já avançara destemida e os grifinórios foram cada um para sua cama, para seu refúgio de cortinas cor de vinho. Apenas um continuava no Salão Comunal, apenas um empoleirado na mesma poltrona em frente à lareira, um com o mesmo sorriso que tantas vezes exibia, mas ao menos este havia mudado. Não era um sorriso no qual transparecia sua doce infantilidade, era sim um sorriso cheio de malícia, quase cruel. Ouviu ao longe o relógio que marcava a meia-noite. O sorriso se estendeu. Os jogos haviam começado.

- Você está linda...

* * *

**(N/B): **Aplausos silenciosos... Bem, dispenso comentários, sou fã da Malfy! Reviews, ela merece!

**N/A:** Eu posso explicar, eu posso explicar, eu posso explicar! Além de todas as viagens, deveres, estudos, livros lidos, preguiças, etc., a infeliz escritora que vos fala teve um bloquieo enooorme graças à cobrança para com migo mesma. É, isso aí. Bom, Momentos mudou bastante, né? Espero não ter desagradado ninguém... Ai deixa eu correr aqui pra postar porque afinal, amanhã não é um dia qualquer:D Lançamento de Deathly Hallows em português, ui! Eu já li, abafa. Mas quero ler em português agora... Lindo, lindo, lindo! Um beeijo queridos.


End file.
